


The Story of Luminous-3, and their experience as a Risen (a guardian)

by Trans_OverFanboy_60 (TMG60Max)



Series: From the view of Lumo [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Abyssal is a warlock, Artorias is a titan, Curse of Osiris DLC, Destiny, Destiny 2, Destiny 2: Forsaken DLC, Destiny: Rise of Iron DLC, Destiny: The Taken King DLC, Fireteam Siphon, Gen, HEY CADE I MADE NEW OC'S HAVE FUN WITH THEM, House Of Wolves DLC, Is multilight a tag?, Its how you piss him off that will choose for you, Lumo is gonna fucking murder you, Lumo makes a friend, Lumo will kill you in the most painful way if you piss him off, Thats my fireteam, The Dark Below DLC, Warmind DLC, follows timeline but also doesnt if you know what im saying, good old fashioned "shit-gone-wrong-during-the-mission", how are these tags allowed... idk, its not, like a multilight user, lumo is all types of guardian, no beta we die like men, or he'll rip you limb from limb, so many original characters im not even gonna bother to list them all just go read the other fic, so uldren should watch out], the next fic, yall know what happens after the forsaken dlc?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2020-11-28 09:44:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 50,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20964488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMG60Max/pseuds/Trans_OverFanboy_60
Summary: This is the story of lumoWho knows what happens to them





	1. So..

Chapter 1: Prologue

_So, you decided to read this story. I wonder why. Did you read the other one, about me bringing back Cayde, or did you read one of the many that my author has written on here? No matter where you came from, you are reading this one now. _

_ You are probably wondering, why is the main character breaking the fourth wall? Well, this is my story, from the beginning, to where we are now. To start this story, we start with my first wake, in Cosm__o__drome of Old Russia. _


	2. The awakening of a Risen

Chapter 2:

As I scan the dead bodies in the cars on the outside of the wall, I search for something, what it is I don’t know. I’m looking for someone, but who, I don’t know. This is my purpose. Search and Search until I find them, my risen, or as people now know them as, guardians. 

_ That is my ghost __Tenebra__, who I call_ _Nox__. He is looking for his Risen, which is me. I’m not alive yet, as I died in the collapse when the darkness invaded the Sol system. I died running from the __Eliksni__, or as everyone calls them, the fallen. They didn’t destroy my body, just overloaded my system and shut me down. Oh yea, I'm an Exo, a human soul in a robot body. I can live forever, but when we die, as I did, we get reset and forget our memories. The max is 20 before an __exo __is most likely to go insane. This wake that you are about to read was my 3__rd __reset, which is __apart __of my name, Luminous-3, or Lumo, as I now go by. Back to the main story now. _

As I fly around, I finally find them. A black colored exo with white detailing and a black horn. Their name is Luminous-2, well now three. I scan them and connect myself to their light, and I wake them from their sleep. 

_ And now, you get to meet me, from my point of view. There will be a few bits and bobs from__ Nox’s __point of view here and there in this story, but now from me. _

I slowly blink open my eyes as this object hovers in front of me. 

“Luminous?” This machine thig asks. I just nod my head. He scans me and my damage fixes itself, amazing me at what magic this machine can do. 

“Hello, my name is Tenebra, and I, am a Ghost, your ghost. You are my risen, or as people call them, a guardian.” The ghost, who I don’t really wanna call Tenebra as it is such a long name, says. 

Then and there, a noise rings out in the distance, a call of some sort. 

“We are deep in Elinski terrority, we need to move.” Ghost says. Oh, the Elinski. I don’t like them. I died to them. The ghost disappears in front of me before his voice rings out in my head. 

“Don't worry, I haven’t left you. Head for the wall” Tenebra tells me. I start to run towards the big wall in front of me. I enter and head up the stairs, turning to the right when I get to the top. I follow the hallways until we get to the center of the wall. That when things start to go wrong. 

“This is a bad idea, but when I hit this switch, run,” Tenebra says. They flip the switch, and there are Elinski, a lot of Elinski. The gate beside me opens and I see a rifle leaning up against a crate. I slide underneath the door and grab it, checking the ammo. I can feel my light slowly filling me. The Elinski come from all ways, and I shoot at them. 

_ So, the fallen suck, I learned that back before I died. I hope I can get more than __just an __auto rifle. A__ Kostov __at that. _

I follow the paths that Tenebra leads me down, killing the Elinski as I go. 

_ Wait why am I killing them again? What did they do to deserve __it? _

My light fills me more and more to the point where it is overflowing, so I embrace it. My body gets covered in lightning as my fist becomes overpowered. I punch an Elinski back and it goes flying. I look at Tenebra like what in the world is going on. He tells me to smash it, so I do. I slam my fist on the ground, sending a shockwave at the Captian below the ship in front of me. 

_ ( _ ** _ yes, for those veteran destiny players, I know I skipped a bunch of the mission, but I _****_wanna _****_get to Luminous interacting with Zavala and _ ** ** _ Cayde_****_. Also, hi it's me, the author. _ ** _ ) _

_ So much__ Elinski__, what did they do to deserve this. The next house I find I'm __gonna __try and reason with them. _

As my light fades off of me I feel drained, tenebra works on the ship and transmitted me into it, taking off. 


	3. Welcome to the tower!

Chapter 3:

As we turn around the mountain, I spot a thing in the sky in front of the clouds. We burst through them and I see it for the first time, The Traveler. Tenebra takes us around and transmats me to a tower along a large wall circling the city below.

“Welcome, To the last city!” Tenebra says. I take in everything in awe. The amount of people in the tower is amazing. All have their ghost floating next to them. Some of them turn to look at me and start whispering.

“A new guardian”  
“Someone best sends them to the vanguard”

“Fuck it, I'll help,” Says someone as they walk over to me with another guardian following them. A guy wearing long robes and a guy with big shoulder pads behind him. He walks over to me and holds out his hand.

“You must be new, my name is Abyssal-42, but you can call me Speecy. That behind me is Atorias, my partner around here, but you can call him Sam. What’s your name?” The guy, now known as Speecy, asks.

“Luminous-3, Lumo is what you can call me. This here is my ghost Tenebra, which I'm just gonna call Nox” I say, pointing to my ghost.  
Tenebra means darkness and so does Nox

“Let's get you settled in here then, Lumo. Let's head to the Vanguard first” Speecy says. He starts walking and I follow with Sam behind me. We head down some stairs and towards a table, 3 people stand around it. A female human in robes, an awoken with shoulder pads, and an exo in a cloak. The robes and stuff probably mean something.

“Hello Abyssal, who is this?” The female says. I walk over to her and hold my hand out.

“My name is Luminous-3, I go by Lumo, my ghost’s name is Tenebra,” I say. She reaches out and shakes my hand.

“Ikora Rey, warlock vanguard.” She says. I turn to the other two and wait for their introductions.

“Commander Zavala, Titan Vanguard,” The awoken says.

“Cayde-6, Hunter Vanguard,” The exo says.

“You must be a titan, I know a fellow one when I see it,” Sam says. I nod my head.  
Is there a reason that we have different, whatever they are called

“What is the difference between a titan, a warlock, and a hunter?” I ask of the vanguard.

“A warlock is someone who values knowledge, a hunter values stealth, and a titan values strength. Warlocks tend to go for knowledge when on a mission, a titan tends to punch things a lot, and a hunter tends to stay in the back, stealthy.” Ikora explains to me. I nod in understand.  
Am I supposed to value strength, I don’t value that before the others at all. I value stealth before that.

“Even though you are new, we never have enough guardians in the field, we need you to head to the cosmodrome and hunt down the fallen blocking our signals in a certain area. I will send you the coordinates guardian” Zavala says. 

“I'll head down there right now seeing how I have nothing better to do. Speecy, Sam, you guys wanna join me?” I ask. Both of them nod their heads and I lead them to my ship, which someone, who Speecy tells me their name is Amanda, fixed up. I hope in and head out to orbit.  
The fact that I made it to orbit at all means that she put in a warp drive, now I don’t have to find one. Speecy and Sam join me in orbit and our ghost gets into a call with one another. I lead them down into the cosmodrome after I get the coords from Zavala. To the first mission, I go


	4. So... lets make friends with a fallen house

Chapter 4:

Lumo’s Pov.

We transmat in and head towards a building that Speecy says that houses the controls to link my sparrow. I let Nox link it up and summon it when it finishes linking. Speecy and Sam summon theirs and we head off towards a shipyard.

When we turn the corner, we come face to face with a lot of Elinski guarding 2 things that seem important. Speecy and Sam split up and take both on and destroy them. The dreg cowers in fear in front of me and I just stand there. Speecy shoots it and comes up to me.

“Why didn’t you shoot it?” He asks.

“It was cowering in fear, I didn’t think to shoot it,” I tell him, well, more yell at him.

“That doesn’t mean shit against the fallen! Just shoot it!” Sam yells from a distance in front of us.

“Let's just head back to the tower,” I say, transmating back into the ship. Nox sets the coordinates for the tower and I let his autopilot. Speecy and Sam following in their ships.

When we get back to the tower, I transmat down first, with Speecy and Sam behind me. I head down to the vanguard table. Ikora greets us as we walk up.

“How did it go, I can tell that you succeeded in your mission,” Ikora asks.

“Lumo, near the end, wouldn’t shoot a fallen as it stood before him,” Speecy says. I turn to glare at him.

“Hey, two things. One, they're called the Elinski and two, it was scared. Who knew that something that feared me would kill me when they were _cowering _in fear?! I may be new, but at least I have better morals than you” I argue with him. Sam just stands off to the side, not interrupting, probably cause he doesn’t give a shit.

“The fallen are dangerous and take any opportunity to kill a guardian,” Speecy says.

“Well, it didn’t take the opportunity it had and instead feared me. I'm not sorry that my morals don’t let me shoot something that’s scared of me” I say. I turn around and leave, letting speecy and sam deal with it. I head towards the courtyard and transmat back into my ship. I take the controls and lead myself to an area I haven't been in for a long time. I sit at the edge of the cliff and think.

_Why would I shoot something that fears me, even if they are perceived as dangerous? What even are the Elinski’s motives anyways? What do they want with the traveler? Why not just ask them._

“Hey Nox, can you translate Elinski?” I ask of him.

“I can translate all languages, it's built into me” He responds. I nod my head. I stand up and head back to my ship. I take the controls as Nox appears next to me. I let the ship start and I head towards the one point the fallen are at, Old Russia. A coms comes through, from Cayde interestingly enough.

“Hey, Lumo, I was wondering when you are coming back, I wanna talk.” He says.

“If you wanna talk we can talk later, I'm bout to have a conversation with some Elinski,” I tell him. His breath pauses.

“ Do you mean killing them or talking with them?” He asks.

“Talking, I'm interested in them and why not get the knowledge from the source?” I tell him.

“God I love new guardians!” He says a bit away from the mic. I can barely hear Zavala in the background.

“Who is it Cayde?” Zavala asks.

“Its Lumo, acting more like a mix of warlock and hunter than a titan,” He says. Ikora is probably surprised.

“I feel more like a hunter than a titan anyways,” I tell them, guessing that all of them are listening in anyways.

The light in me turns dark as it turns to void. I can feel it swirling inside me, but I don’t mention that to anyone.

“I'm getting close to my destination, time to talk with some Elinski,” I say before ending the call.

I land the ship near the place I first raised, and head towards there. It doesn’t take that long to reach the place. A captain comes up to me, pointing his rifle at me.

“I’m here to talk, to learn,” I say to them. Nox translates for me.

(**From now on the italic text is in Elinski talk)**

“_What do you want, Risen?” _The captain asks.

“_I want to learn. Why do you seek the great machine? Why do you want to kill us? I seek to know” _I ask. The captain turns to another one talks with them, then turns back to me.

_“Remove your weapons,”_ The captain asks. Nox transmats them away into the ship.

_“Follow me, hands up,”_ The captain says. I put my hands around by my head and follow the captain, the other one following behind me. It leads me to its higher power, a baron, who is talking with an archon. The archon takes me to what seems like their king, the kell of the house.

_“Why did you bring a Risen this deep in the house? What if they are armed?!”_ The kell says.

_“I am here to learn. I wish to know more about your people. What you want with the great machine” _I ask of the kell.

_“Why does a risen want to know this, all you do is kill us?”_ The kell asks.

_“I am newly risen, and I wish to understand what happened between my death and my wake,”_ I say. My arms are getting tired.

“_I am unarmed, no hidden weapons, nothing. May I put my arms back down_?” I ask. The kell nods and I lower my hands, letting the substance that keeps exo’s alive, flow back into them.  
  


_“The great machine blessed us before your planet’s people had even found it. We wield the light just like you risen do. Then it left us, taking the light with it. We want a chance to have the light again. We kill the risen in revenge for stealing the light from us.”_ The kell explains.

_“If we shared the light, could we be in peace? The other risen aren't like me, I wish to understand, they want to kill. They take what wasn’t theirs.”_ I say. I call upon my light, manifesting the void in me.

_“The great machine gave me my light, but I wish to understand why. Why did you give me my light but take theirs? Could you share it? Could I give it”_ I ask of the machine.

_“ I can feel your light. This is the closest to the light in such a long time, come close”_ The kell asks. I walk closer to the kell. The kell grabs my hand and something interesting happens, I can feel my light splitting into two. It hurts, but I deal with it.

“Incoming call from Cayde, should I answer it?” Nox says, I just nod my head.

“Hey Lumo, I'm guessing you're not dead yet?” Cayde asks.

“Now is not a good time Cayde,” I say, gritting my teeth.

“What in the light is happening over there?” Cayde asks.

“Currently somehow sharing my light with a kell,” I say.

“You’re what?! Sharing your light? The how in the fuck?” Cayde yells.

“I ain't no normal Risen,” I say. The connection splits fully. I have half the light I did, but Nox fixes this by healing me, which heals the kell as well, indirectly. Interesting.

_“We are connected, Young risen. You die, I die”_ The kell says.

“I’ll call you back Cayde,” I say before Nox hands up the call.

_“Call me Lumo, it is my name after all,_” I ask of the kell.

_“My name is Krolis, Kell of the house of LIght, we fight for the chance to get close to the traveler. The other houses despise us for that we were the last ones with the light. We are the only ones to talk with the risen. We are cautious about the risen, but we prefer to talk than fight. You have the house of light on your side lumo, We fight for the light. If you can talk to your leaders, tell them we are on your side. Just call upon me through your light and we will come. If you lose your light and die, I die, if you have your light and die, I will be fine, so be careful”_ The kell, Krolis, says.

_“I am off to talk and will visit from time to time,” _I say before letting Nox transmat me away to the ship.

“Call Cayde, Nox,” I ask. He does as I say.

“Lumo, the fuck?” I all he says.

“Some interesting shit happens but guess what, we got a fallen house on our side to help us fight,” I say. The silence that comes afterward is amazing.

“Just get over here,” Cayde says as we get close to the tower.

“Already close, see you in 5,” I say before hanging up. I transmat down to the courtyard.


	5. explaining some things to the vanguard

Chapter 5:

Lumo’s pov.

I head down the stairs and to the vanguard table. Speecy and Sam are both around the table as a walk up to it.

“You’re here lumo. Now explain, what do you mean we have a fallen house on our side?” Cayde asks.

“When I was out calming down, I thought, if the ghost can translate between English and other earth languages, why couldn’t translate other races language. I ask if he could translate Elinski chatter and Nox said that he could. I wanted to learn more about the fallen and why they wanted the traveler. So I went to ask them myself. I confronted a captain who took me to a baron and archon talking. Said archon took me to see the Kell, Kell Krolis of house light as I later learned. I talk with the kell for a bit, eventually leading to the question of whether I could share my light or not. Turns out, since the Elinski had a previously had a connection to the light, I could. Pretty much, my light is connected to the kell of the house and now they will fight for us when we need it. They're based around the wall and the divide. Their colors are white and a light blue so if you can not let anyone destroy the relationships I build, that would be great.” I explain. They stand in silence for a while before ikora finally speaks up.

“Getting information like a warlock, actually going into a fallen house like a titan, but talking with them like a hunter. You’re different, guardian. I like you” Ikora says.

“I wish he was one of mine,” says Cayde.

“Hey Lumo, you're an interesting dude. Sorry for arguing with you earlier, wanna join our fireteam?” SPeecy asks.

“Sure, that also reminds me,” I say. I call upon my light, everyone backing away from me.

“Lumo stop this right now,” Zavala asks. I don’t, instead, I form a void bow in my hand and shoot it at the ceiling.

“I don’t think I'm just a titan, I say pointing to the ball of void light that fades out with time. Ikora stares at me.

“Arc like a tian, void like a hunter, either you have been granted by the traveler to be all classes and your solar is a warlock, or you are just a hunter and a titan. That means, for now, both Zavala and Cayde are your vanguard.” Ikora explains. Well ok then.

“More important things, we have a problem on the moon with a race we call the hive, there are rumors that the hive is doing a ritual to drain the traveler of the light. We want you to go and investigate this.” Zavala explains.

“We’ll get on it right away,” I say, heading towards the stairs with Speecy and Sam following me. Before I transmat away, speecy puts a hand on my shoulder.

“Can we talk?” He says.

“Sure” I respond.

“I’m truly sorry that I yelled at you. You were new and didn’t know better. You’re only a few days old as a guardian, and you are already doing things that the strongest and oldest of guardians couldn’t do. I’m happy to be your friend and I will try to stay by your side until you head off on your own.” He says. That’s deep.

“Thanks, speecy, but I don’t think I’ll ever leave you. Now, let's get to the moon” I say. I transmat into my ship and I send them the cords.

Speecy heads in front, me in the middle, and sam in the back. It only takes a few minutes to get to the moon. We head towards the coords. Turns out, it’s a hive door. When we get there, I get a transmission.

“Hey newbie, there are bigger threats than the hive, meet me in the Ishtar collective to talk, just you,” The transmission says. It sounds like a female voice. That was interesting. Speecy leads us through the door to stop the hive.


	6. Stranger and the Reef Born Awoken

Chapter 6:

Lumo’s pov.

That was terrifying. But it turns out I'm all classes. When we finally got to the ritual, I used radiance or the warlock solar. Interesting. I should speak to the traveler. Speecy and sam head back to the tower and I head to the cliff to talk wit the traveler.

‘Why can I share my light, why am I different?’ Is what I ask the traveler. I sit there a bit waiting for a sign. Then I can feel it. A vision comes to me of many enemies. The Elinski, The hive. The cabal, which I didn’t even know existed. The vex. The black garden. A hive prince, Crota. The ‘Kell of kells’ Skolas. Oryx. Siva. The red legion, the vex and Panoptes. The hive and Xol, Uldren Sov. The black pyramid in the moon, the black garden and the vex, Saint-14, the almighty heading for earth, the darkness on Io and the ship in europa along with the darkness powers.

‘ Will I win?’ I ask. I get a glimmer of hope from the traveler. That’s when I get a message from speecy.

“Hey Lumo, the speaker wants to meet with you,” The message says.

“Hey Nox, transmat me please,” I say to him. He does and sets a course for the tower without me even asking.

“Who is the speaker?” I ask Nox.

“The speaker is the one who speaks for the traveler. There are rumors that the traveler doesn't speak to him but you would have to ask him yourself if those are true. He is the head of decisions and most things have to go through him. He lives in a tower in the north part of the tower. Many risen go to him for guidance” Nox explains. He finishes that right as we get to the tower. Nox transmats me down and I head straight to the north part of the tower. I turn the corner and see a large tower. I walk around it to the entrance and enter it.

“It spoke to you.” Says a voice that seems full of wisdom from the stairs. I turn my head.

“I’m not like other guardians” I respond to the speaker.

“You are destined for many things that most people don’t know about. In the future, I won't be here anymore. I want to take you as an apprentice to teach you the ways of talking with the traveler. The traveler rarely communicates with me but I call upon it just like you did on the cliff. There is more to it than just calling upon your light, and I want to teach you those ways. “ The speaker says.

“I will join you but my missions and duties as a risen come first. I will fight till the end, but inbetween missions I will come here to let you teach me. “ say to him.

“Join me tomorrow when I tell Ikora, Cayde, and Zavala the news. Now, onto other things. I have heard that you have the power of all classes” The speaker says.

“Yes, I have. I have the arc of a titan, the void of a hunter, and the solar of a warlock. I don’t know why the traveler blessed me this way but I’m not complaining” I say to him.

“I have to leave now but I will come by tomorrow, just message me the time,” I say to him. I walk back to the courtyard and transmat back into my ship. The message from the stranger left some cords so I'm going to head there. Nox enters them in and we head for Venus. We transmat away from the building and sparrow over there. Some Elinski see us but they don’t shoot, they must be apart of house light, and by their colors I'm correct. We head into the build and head towards the coords, which turn out to be a library. We walk around until I hear a noise, I turn around and there are Vex. I pick up my rifle and I shoot them all. More come and I deal with them all. That’s when the stranger shows up. Turns out, their an exo.

“These are the vex, they have the power to destroy your traveler completely. Go to mars, that’s where the black garden. The awoken can help you get into the garden. Go to them” Is all she says before disappearing. I turn to Nox and just shrug my shoulders.

“I guess we are going to the awoken. I'm guessing the gate is on mars but I need to get in. “ I say to Nox. Nox gets a ping from the stranger and its coords out in the reef, must be the awoken. Nox transmats me back into my ship and we set off.

When we enter the reef, we get a ping from 2 ships next to us.

“You have enter awoken territory, what business do you have here?” The ships ask.

“We have come to speak with the queen,” I say.

“Follow us” The ships respond, zooming ahead. We follow them. They lead us to a transmat point and we transmat down unarmed. I follow them to a throne with a girl and what seems to be her brother.

“So these are the ones who trespassed into awoken territory,” The guy says.

“We come to talk, not fight” I respond. Two Elinski captains with spears come from around the back from the chair.

“I’m not the only one with Elinski on their side?!” I say. This shocks the female awoken.

“My name is Queen Mara Sov, This is my brother Prince Uldren Sov. What you seek to know, your risen.” The queen asks.

“The vex are planning to destroy the traveler with their black garden, I seek to enter and stop this from happening. The traveler has spoken to me about many problems in the future, this being one of them, I can’t tell you of them as the future must stay the way that it is. “ I tell them. They look at each other.

“We can get you a key into the black garden, just bring us back a gate lords head,” Uldren says. He waves his hand and we are lead out the doors. Before we the doors close. Mara speaks up.

“Talk with petra venj, she will get your coordinates to a gate lord.” She says as the doors close. I'm guessing the girl we saw in the main area is petra venj. I head over to her.

“Queen Mara said to talk to you, that you cave coords to a vex gate lord,” I say to her. She nods and sends a ping to my ghost.

“My name is Luminous-3, or just Lumo, Risen and Friend of Kell Krolis of house Light,” I say to her holding my hand out.

“Petra Venj, queen’s wrath.” She says, taking my hand and shaking it.

“If you want to talk Elinki, talk to Variks The loyal of house judgment.” She says pointing to a fallen standing a bit away from her.

“Thank you, Petra,” I say to her. I turn and head towards Variks.

“Welcome to the reef young risen, what do you seek.” He says.

“My name is Lumo, Friend of Kell Krolis of House light.” Isay to him.

“So you’re the risen that helped an Elinski get their light back,” He says. I just nod my head.

_“When you need the Elinski’s help. Call upon us as we are your allies now too.”{_ He says. I bow in respect and so does he.

“I must leave now,” I say to him.

“Come visit young risen,” He says as I transmat back into my ship. I should probably go to the tower and visit Krolis in the wall. I set the cords to the tower and call Cayde.

“Hey Cayde, I'm heading back to the tower with some news,” I say to him.

“See you when you get here,” He says and I hang up. It's going to take us a bit to get back to the earth so I fall asleep in my chair, taking a nap.


	7. This happened

Chapter 7:

Lumo’s Pov.

I wake up to hovering in front of the tower. I have Nox transmat me down and I head towards Cayde. He is talking to a hunter but the others are free. Cayde finishes his conversation as I stand between Zavala and Ikora.

“So, we have a bigger problem. The vex. I’ve found a way into their black garden with the help of the awoken, who turns out also have the Elinski house of judgment on their side. I have to slay a gate lord and bring them the head. There are other things as well, but I’ll tell you tomorrow.” I say to them.

“So the reef have opened their gates to you as a friend of a fellow Kell?” Ikora asks.

“Yes, and they will probably welcome you all when I slay what lays within the black garden. Also Cayde, the queen knows about your talks with Petra, as she says hi” I tell Cayde as I walk away.

“Wait Mara knew the whole time?!” He yells at my back. I turn around and face him, walking backward.

“Yep!” I say. I turn back around and head towards the barracks where I know sam and speecy are. I open our fireteam’s room. Turns out, there are solo rooms, a double room where you share with someone of your choosing, or a Fireteam room, with 2 other people of your choosing. Sam and speecy decided to get a fireteam room when they met me.

“Hey Sam, Hey Speecy! I’m home” I say as I take off my armor and put it on my stand. I put my guns on the wall and walk deeper into the house. Sam pops his head out from the Kitchen.

“Hey Lumo, how was Venus?” Sam asks. Speecy must not have heard me as he yells from the kitchen.

“Wait, Lumo’s home?!” He says. I walk around the corner.

“Eyyy, your back. How was Venus?” Speecy asks.

“Interesting. The Elinski didn’t attack me, it turns out most of House Light owns the territory on Venus. There are some places they don’t have, but that’s because of the vex. Turns out they have a plan to destroy the traveler. IM going to get into the black garden if yall wanna join me for the actual fight. I have to chat with the awoken in the reef without yall because they only trust me but I will tell them that I have both of you to help me” I tell them.

“I’m gonna head up to bed, got a big day tomorrow,” I say. They wave me goodnight and I head up to my room. It’s a pretty standard room, besides the House Light Banner. I change into my pajamas and get under the covers, shutting into sleep mode. An exo doesn’t need to sleep, but we do anyways to get the feeling.

Anyways, I wake up with the sun shining through my window. The time is 7 am. I open the covers and step out of bed. I change into my day clothes that go under my armor. I head down the stairs and to the kitchen. Speecy sits at the table nursing a cup of coffee, sam just as tired on the other side.

“Have you both eaten?” I ask them, which they both respond no. I open the fridge and grab the bacon and eggs. I grab a tubawear and crack 3 eggs into it, stirring milk into it before pouring it into the already hot pan. I put a few strips of bacon into the other pan. The eggs get done before the bacon does, so I serve sam and speecy them. I finish the last strip of bacon and take it for myself. I give sam and speecy the plate with the rest. I eat my piece and head toward the door. I start with my leg armor and work the ways up, not including the helmet. I head towards the wall and grab my weapons. A specialty hand cannon that Cayde gave me, the only one with over 400 rpm, the fastest cannon around, besides Cayde’s of course. I put it on my side and grab my sniper, put it on my back.

“I'm leaving now, have to go to a meeting with the speaker” I yell towards the kitchen. I get to noises, not words but noises, of confirmation from them. I open the door to our apartment and head out, closing it behind me. I head towards the main courtyard when a message comes to me.

‘Meet with the vanguard, I will be there soon – the speaker’, the message says. I shrug my shoulders and head towards the vanguard.

“Hey lumo, what you need? You best be quick cause I got a meeting in 5” Cayde says.

“That’s why I'm here,” I say to him. He stares at me for a second.

“Well I don’t know why he would want you here, but if he says so then I guess I can't argue with it,” He says. We chat for a bit about simple hunter things, cloak cleaning and the like. That is until the speaker comes in and the room goes silent.

“I have gathered you here to tell you some good news, I have taken an apprentice,” The speaker says outright. Cayde turns to me with realization.

“I got a vision from the traveler the other day. Of things that are gonna happen, but I can’t tell you to prevent you from trying to change the future, in other things though, the speaker knew and has offered me to become the next speaker when it comes to it.” I say. Ikora looks at me in wonder, while Zavala has a thinking look on his face.

“What about your duties as a guardian to the city?” He asks.

“Don’t worry, my duties as a risen come first until I am needed. When I become the next speaker, I don’t plan on hiding out most of the time. I will scout out the enemies and use my knowledge and the knowledge that the traveler gifts me to take them down, so I will be both a risen and a speaker.” I tell them. Zavala kinda sighs in relief while Cayde and ikora just look at each other.

“If that is all you wish to speak with me, I'm off to visit Krolis for a bit, message me if anything important happens,” I tell them before I head off to the courtyard, Nox transmatting me to my ship as we head towards the wall. I land a bit away from the wall but closer than last time. A captain spots me first.

_“Welcome young risen, Krolis is currently in a meeting with one of the other houses that we fight, house dusk to be exact. I will send a message that you are here.”_ The captain says. He presses a few buttons and talks into his pad. When the captain finishes, he tells me to follow him. He leads me to a captain in what I guess are house dusk colors. The captain goes for his weapons but so does everyone else of house light.

_“I am an ally of house light, I won’t attack unless you attack me first,”_ I say, Nox translates. He puts his weapons away when he realizes the situation he is in.

“_My name is Mithrax, captain of House Dusk. I hope that the kells ally and we can work together, I would prefer to join this house if my kell makes a bad situation out of this”_ He says to me.

_“My name is Luminous-3 or lumo. My ghost’s name is Tenabrea, or Nox. I came here originally to learn about the fallen houses but instead, I made history by sharing my light with the kell. I will talk with the kell if yours doesn’t choose right” _I tell the captain, Mithrax.

_“Thank you young risen.”_ He says. I notice a wound on his back.

“_You have a wound on your back, let me get that,”_ I say. I go behind and put my hands on his back, calling forth my light to heal him.

_“So that’s what that was, thank you,” _He says. I nod my head in response. The original captain gets a ping on his tablet. He reads it and turns to me.

_“The kell wishes to see you,”_ He says. I nod and head towards the kell’s room. I open the door and the entire room turns and looks at me.

_“There's a risen?!”_ the kell of house dusk says.

_“Don’t shoot the risen, he is an ally?”_ Krolis says.

_“My name is Luminous-3 or lumo, I am the risen that gave my Kell his light back,”_ I say. The Elinski in house dusk colors put their weapons away.

_“You wished to see me, Kell?” _I ask of Krolis.

_“I wish to have your input as an ally.”_ He says. I walk over to the table. Their fighting over a section of territory that I know will be hive infested.

_“Why don’t you just split the land and resources. You both are gonna need the firepower of both houses to fight something in the coming future, that I sadly can't inform you of to prevent things” _I say to them.

_“When will this evil be there?”_ Krolis asks.

_“In 2 weeks something is going to awaken and that is going to be the entrance to in on earth,” _I tell them. I wish I could tell them about Crota and the hive but I can't. That when I get a ping.

“Lumo, increased vex activity in the cords that petra gave you, I'm guessing the vex gate lord will be there soon, time to come back.” Cayde’s voice says.

_“I have to go,”_ I say to them. I run out of the room and towards my ship. I transmat in and head towards the tower.

“Send Cayde a message that I'm on my way,” I tell Nox. He nods and sends the message. I push it towards the tower and transmat down as soon as I'm close enough. I run towards the vanguard.

“How active do you mean Cayde?” I say as I approach the table.

“20 times the normal amount.” He responds. Shit, sooner than I thought.

“I'll grab sam and speecy and head out right now,” I tell them. I turn and run towards the apartment. I bust open the door.

“GET YOUR SHIT ON WE NEED TO GO NOW!!!!” I yell into the apartment. Speecy and Sam both run down the stairs, getting their gear on. I run down the hallway and they follow, one of them shutting and locking the door.

“Increased vex activity in the area of the cords that petra gave me, that must be that a gate lord is coming,” I say to them. They nod their heads. We run out in the courtyard and transmat into our ships. I send them both the cords and head off, them following me.


	8. Lets fight the big ass vex

Chapter 8:

Lumo’s pov.

We transmat down into venus, and head towards the spot. The area is crawling with vex. We, as a fireteam, take out all the vex. That’s when the portal starts activating. We all hide behind different rocks. I turn my head and look towards the portal, and this massive vex comes out.

“That has to be the biggest vex in the system,” I say into our comms that are between our helmets. I peak out and shoot it in the head with a sniper. It turns towards me and starts to walk towards me. I run from out behind my rock and towards another one quite a ways from me to my right. Speecy and Sam focus on taking out the smaller vex while I keep the gate lords' attention. I run in a circle, hiding behind rocks. That is until it realizes my patterns and decides to head the way I am while I don’t realize. I get up and turn towards my next hiding place and there is the gate lord directly in front of me. I back up as it points it’s gun towards me. I call upon my light and fire a void tether at its face right as it shoots me. It dies but I go flying back. The laser that the gun built into the vex gate lord shot burns through my chest piece and a bit through me. I scream out in pain, landing on my back harshly.

“Lumo!” Speecy calls out. He runs towards me. I turn to where sam is.

“Grab the head,” I say to him. I close my eyes and squeeze them in pain. I grit my teeth and breath out harshly.

"Tenebra, can’t you do something?” Speecy asks, turning towards my ghost.

“The one thing Lumo didn’t tell you is that this is a no light zone, us ghost can’t connect to the traveler and heal our guardians. I can’t heal him until I get back to the tower, that’s when the connection will be full again” Nox says.

“Somebody fucking helps me god damn this shit hurts,” I say with my eyes still closed.

“We have to do something or he is going to die?!” Speecy says. Sam comes over and I turn and look at him. He just nods, confirming that he has the head.

“We could press something to stop the fluid leaking out but lumo is an exo if he doesn’t get fixed soon enough, he is going to have to get a reset, and I know none of us to want that.” Nox says.

“I’m made up of tubes for a blood system, someone just fucking cauterize it to get it to stop,” I say, pain lacing my voice. Sam, the solar one, grabs my chest piece and pulls it off. Speecy grabs a cloth and covers my eyes, knowing I don’t want to see it.

“Incoming call from Ikora, do I answer it?” Nox asks. I nod my head.

“The influx of vex is gone thanks to you three, come back to the tower for briefing,” Ikora says.

“Kinda can’t at this sec,” I tell her.

“You ok lumo?” Ikora

“3, 2 “ Sam counts down, not even getting to one before holding his light to the tube that is connected to the rest of my system. I scream out in pain. I start to struggle and speecy hold me down.

“Lumo got fucking shot in the chest and also forgot to tell us that this is a no light zone so Nox can’t heal them” Speecy yells over my screaming. Sam finished and takes his light away. Everything starts to go dark from the pain.

“Someone get me to the fucking tower before I pass out,” I say, forcing myself awake still. Nox brings the ship around and transmats me into it. Speecy and Sam go into theirs and head off.

“I’m going to call Abyssal, Cayde, you talk to him” Ikora says before the call hangs up and another one from Cayde comes on.

“Hey Lumo, how you doing?” He says.

“Could be fucking better, mind my language, it's worse when I’m in pain?” I say to him. The ship jumps out of hyperspeed and I fall, the black spots coming back to my eyes. I can see Nox trying to communicate with me. Everything goes dark as the ship joins the earth's atmosphere.

Surprise Surprise its Cayde’s Pov

“Lumo?” I say into the mic, looking at ikora worryingly. I can head his ghost try to talk to him as well.

“Cayde, he’s out, and he ruptured his wound and the cauterization we had originally, broke, he already lost a lot of fluid back on venus. I'm going to check his vitals” Nox says. I can hear scanning in the background of the call.

“Cayde this isn’t good. Over 2 pints of fluid loss, and over that can kill a human. This is dangerously low, O2 levels at 85, supposed to be at 96, not getting enough o2 to the brain. High chance of death in the next hour if not treated. Heartrate is slowing from 120 to 80 and getting lower. He needs treatment now” Nox explains. I look at Zavala worryingly.

“Fly that ship as fast as you can. I’ll meet you at the courtyard” I say to him. I rush to the courtyard, still in a call with Nox.

“o2 at 80 and heartrate to 60 bpm, chance of death increased from 70 to 80% in the next 30 minutes. Tower eta one min.” Nox says.

“Sundance opens another call to the speaker system in the med bay,” I tell Sundance. She nods in response.

“Guardian incoming eta 1 min to the courtyard, code red possibly black. Hunter exo” I say to them. A code red is a guardian who could die if not treated in the next hour, a code black is a guardian that can die at any second if they're not dealt with in the next 15 min. I see Lumo’s ship appear from the side of the tower and I transmat into it.

“Cayde 6 to med bay, code black incoming. Transmatting into the main area now.” I say. I nod to Nox who dissipates and Sundance transmats me to the med bay, Lumo in my arms. The med bay workers weel a bed for him to me as I lay him down on it.

“He was shot in the chest by a Vex Gate Lord in a No Light Zone,” I tell them, pointing at his chest.

“His friend cauterized it to stop the bleeding but when he passed out in his ship he shifted it and broke the cauterization. He’s been bleeding for the last 15 minutes on the way here after he passed out in his ship.” I explain to the medical staff. They wheel him to a surgery room with Nox following right after them. They hold me back as I stare into the doors. I watch as they work on lumo. I get told to sit in the waiting room and I do. Atorias and Abyssal-42 come running in and spot me.

“Is he ok? I’m sorry we couldn’t come earlier since you were here, ikora thought it was a good idea to force us to debrief” Atorias, a Human Titan says.

“He went in an hour ago, and I was forced here. I know nothing, but he was bad. He fell when the ship came back out of hyperspace and reopened the cauterization. As his ship breached the atmosphere he passes out in his ship. Nox was keeping track of his vitals, but they were getting worse and worse, and Nox couldn’t do a thing about it. When they got here, Luminous had lost enough of the Exo blood to permanently kill a human and was still bleeding. His chance of Death as 80% and his chance of Reset, even as he is getting fixed, is still over 50%. I don’t know if we are going to be lucky or not, and I am hoping we are.” I explain to them. The sit-down and process the information. I look up at them as they look at their laps.

“Lumo was a Code Black when I found him and had lost well over 2 pints of Exo Blood. Normally loosing one pint can kill a human 80% of the time, and exo’s have the same amount as a human does. Lumo’s o2 Levels were bad, at 75 instead of the 96 they were supposed to be. His heart rate was under 60bpm so not even a beat per second.” I explain to them. That’s when the doctor comes into the waiting room. We all perk up at his footsteps.

“Is Lumo ok?” I ask.

“Well….” The doctor trails off.


	9. Hospital time bois

Chapter 9:

Cayde’s Pov

“Lumo is going to do fine, but he can’t go on any missions for a while. He lost over 2.5 pints of blood, that’s half in his body. His ghost luckily kept his vitals in check on the ship so he had a higher chance of survival. But with how much blood he lost, he still has a high chance that he will reset part of his memories when he wakes up.” The doctor explains. I breathe a heavy sigh of relief at that news, and so does Abyssal and Atorias. Abyssal turns to the doctor

“Can we see him?” He asks. The doctor nods and walks out of the room, us following. He directs us up the stairs to the ICU part of the hospital, Intensive Care Unit. He opens the door to Lumo’s room, and Lumo doesn’t look that good. With a breathing mask on his face and Nox hovering close by, something might be wrong.

“How long until he wakes up?” Atorias asks of the doctor. Instead of the doctor responding, Nox does.

“Sometime between an hour to 2 days, it's up to when Lumo wants to get up and come back.” He says. I nod my head at that answer. The doctor turns and leaves the room. I turn to Abyssal and Atorias.

“I’m worried for Him, I remember my resets, they were terrible. I kept yelling for someone to kill me, as the memories coming back to me were that painful. If Lumo loses his memories and tries to gain it back, he probably going to have the same pain I did, most likely less. I must get back to my post, but do call me if anything, and I mean anything, happens to lumo, from a hand twitting to him waking up. I know you both aren't going to leave, but I have to show my face” I say to them. I turn to lumo and grab my hand. I don’t know if he can hear me.

“Lumo, I don’t know if you can hear me, but we are all worried about you, come back to us please,” I say to the sleeping Lumo. I nod my head at the 2 fireteam members and leave, heading back to the Hall. Ikora perks up as I walk in.

“Any news?” She asks.

“He’s going to be just fine, but the doctor is worried. With how much fluid Lumo lost, there is a high chance of memory loss and a 25% chance of a full reset, and I don’t want Lumo to have to go through that. Mine was painful, but a newly reset and the first reset as a guardian, that is going to be so much worse than mine. And we wouldn’t be able to sedate or medicate him with a reset, so he would have to bear through it” I say to her. She turns and looks at Zavala, both knowing how painful a reset can be, they were there for my first one back a guardian, where I reset to Cayde 4. That was horrible. I walk over to my station and start looking over the reports I have waiting for me, something to take my mind off the current situation.

Lumo’s Pov.

I feel like I'm floating in an endless void. I open my eyes, and that turns out to be true. I float in an endless void. I rotate myself and find a floor, but not a floor. I stand there until I see a light in the distance. A small one. I start walking towards it, then that turns into running. I get closer and closer until I can see what it is. I stop before it. It turns out to be a person of glowing light.

“I am sorry young one that you have to bear the burdens of everyone on your shoulders,” It says. I look it in the eyes.

“Who are you?” I ask of it. The person looks like a male, about 5’10”, about 5 inches shorter than my height of 6’3”. They have short but wavy black hair that highlights blue in the light, what light I don’t know. They are wearing a plain while lone sleeve shirt and white pants that remind me of the undersuit of my armor, that I am for some reason not wearing. Their face is pale but tan at the same time, I don’t understand it. Their eye colors are both red and purple, red on top fading to purple.

“I am what people may call a machine, but to others a life source,” it says, and that cues me into what it is. The Elinski call it the great machine, us guardians live off it.

“You are the Traveler, Why are you here?” I ask of it.

“You are in danger, my child. Your memories are on the line” It says.

“What do you mean my memories are on the line?” I ask

“Possibility of Reset, or memory loss, you did lose a lot of blood,” He says.

“I don’t want to die. I haven’t protected everyone yet. I can’t leave Sam and Speecy, or Cayde. I can’t leave anyone behind and I certainly don’t want to forget anyone!” I yell. My light starts to gather around me, unknown to me it does the same in the real world.

“What must I do to save myself?” I ask of the Traveler.

“Gather your light, all of it. The Solar, The Void, The arc, all the light you belong to.” He asks of me.

**I call upon the _Solar,_ a Dawnblades wings forming on my back.**

**I call upon the _Void,_ the bow forming in my hand.**

**I call upon the _Arc,_ covering myself in lightning.**

“Gather it all in front of you,” He asks. I force the light into a ball in front of me, or above me in the case of the real world.

“Let me cleanse your light, the connection you have will be stronger than most. Mix the light if you must, but do know, that if you mix all three, you risk losing the connection you have to me. Never mix all three unless you plan to take the necessary risks for it. Do not ever overuse the light, as you risk death. Also, I will always be here when you need me. Just call and I will answer, my child, now awaken!” He says. He shoves the ball of light back into me and It explodes around me. I instantly sit up screaming in pain, memories from my last reset coming to me.

“Somebody fucking either get Cayde in here or KILL ME” I yell out.

“Speecy call Cayde now, he was right,” Sam says. I start crying and softly saying over and over that someone kills me. A doctor comes into the room.

“Oh doctor, I can't take this pain, can’t you give me something for it?!” I ask of him. He just shakes his head no.

“Cayde we need your help!” Speccy yells at his ghost aka a call with Cayde. I yell out as well.

“CAYDE GET YOU ASS IN HERE AND EXPLAIN WHY THE FUCK I CAN'T HAVE ANYTHING FOR THIS FUCKING PAIN!!” I yell into the call.

“oh, shit I'm on my way,” Cayde says before the call hangs up. I finally lay back against the bed. I cry and say, repeatedly, for someone to kill me. Cayde walks into the room and sees me crying, hard. He comes up to me and grabs my head, holding it to his chest.

“I’m sorry Lumo, but we can’t do anything. What you are experiencing is what sometimes happens to an Exo after they get severely injured. They either get a full reset, which is luckily not what you have, but we gain memories back from our past, only a few, but man, do they hurt more than any injury you will have.” He explains. The last memory flows in and the pain disappears. Then I remember something, Krolis.

“OH SHIT KROLIS I NEED TO CHECK ON HIM!!” I say. Cayde looks at me confused.

“Krolis is the kell of house light. I am connected to him through my light if I die he dies... I don’t want him to die, I need to see if he is ok” I tell him. He nods.

“Sundance, call Ikora,” He asks of his ghost.

“Cayde, hows Lumo?” She asks.

“I'm better, But concerned for Krolis if I die he dies,” I tell her before Cayde does.

“And I'm guessing you want to check upon him. Take Cayde with you at least and when you get back you are staying in bed rest for a few days until you fully recover” Ikora explains.

“Thanks, ikora, ill take him with me,” I say to her. I try and stand up, but grab the bed railing as Speecy goes to catch me if I fall.

“I'm just dizzy, probably from the blood loss, that’s why Nox is flying and not me,” I say to the room. I summon some clothes to cover my bandages and Cayde helps me walk back to the hangar and my ship. Nox transmats me and Cayde into my ship. I go and lay down as Cayde sits in the seat, watching as we take off, heading for the wall.

“Wait is this house in the wall?” Cayde asks. I hum yes.

“Interesting,” He says. We land closer to the wall then I would like but I take it injured. Before Cayde comes to help me stand up I look at him.

“Take all the weapons off, the hidden knives, the guns, the retractable sword, all of it,” I tell him. He complies and takes off all of the weapons on him. He then helps me up and down my ship. The captain I recognize as mithrax in House light colors recognizes me as well.

_“Young Risen?! Are you ok?”_ He asks.

_“I will be fine, this is my higher up, Cayde. I've come to see Krolis, quickly”_ I say to him. He just nods and takes me to him. Krolis lays in what the Elinski would have as a bed. I let go of Cayde and walk over to him, sitting down on the edge of the bed and sturring hm awake. He turns and looks at me.

_“I didn’t expect you to be here already by the pain I felt," _Krolis says.

_“I am sorry you had to feel my pain. You don’t plan for these things in life, they happen anyways”_ I tell him. I hug him and he hugs me back, which causes a look on Cayde’s face.

_“So this is the Kell you shared your light with?”_ Cayde asks, scaring both of us in different ways.

_“That is Cayde-6, my ‘archon’ I would say. 2nd to the top”_ I tell Krolis, who lays back down.

_“Come here,”_ Krolis asks of Cayde, who comes up to the bed.

_“Your light is solar, while Young risen is all three? Why is that?”_ Krolis asks of him.

_“I follow the ways of a Gunslinger, a Solar hunter who wields a gun made up of solar light. Lumo here, wields all light, a multiuser as I would put it”_ Cayde explains.

_“Before I woke up fully, I woke up in an endless void. That where I met the Great Machine. He cleansed my light and mixed it more causing the triggers of my memories”_ I say to both of them. They both look at me with the same look of, what?!, on their faces.

_“He called me his child, and that if I needed him I could call upon him”_ I explain to them. Cayde sighs.

_“You do know you are going to have to explain this to ikora when we get back?_” Cayde says. I just nod my head.

_“The child of the Great Machine, the light child. Us Elinski once had a prophecy, the 2nd Elinski prophecy to ever be made. It went like thins. ‘The Machine would come and go, the fighting will come and go, everything will be saved by the light child who speaks with the wise one called the great machine’ That came and was forgotten before the great machine came. The kells remember it well, as this ‘light child’ would save us all. We thought the light child would be one of us, but when the great machine left, we followed, hoping to see the light child. We fought and fought until you came along and broke the rules. You are the light child. You must save the great machine.”_ Krolis says.

_“I will, I will,”_ I say, patting Krolis on the shoulder.

_“I must be getting back,”_ I tell him. He nods off back to sleep and Cayde helps me back up and we head towards the ship, heading back to the tower when back in it. When we get back he leads me to my apartment with Sam and Speecy, both out on missions. He helps me lay down and covers me with blankets. I close my eyes and he rubs his hand over my shoulder.

“Get well soon… come visit me in the hall when you get out of bed rest” He says. I nod my head sleepily and pass out, Cayde leaving the room.


	10. It's Time to go

Chapter 10:

Lumo’s pov.

Now that it’s a few days after that entire thing, I'm finally out of bed rest. I decide to get Cayde some food for helping me. I head out to the city, grabbing 2 bowls of ramen to go and heading back to the tower. I carry the bag at my side and head towards the hall. I spot Cayde talking to Ikora. I yell out to him.

“Hey, Cayde!” I yell. He turns to me.

“Lunch break?” I ask. He turns to Zavala with puppy dog eyes, and Zavala just sighs and nods.

“Yes! Thanks, big blue!” He says. Cayde comes over to me and I drag him to a grassy spot in the courtyard. I grab my ramen and he grabs his. I take a bite before I ask him a question.

“Big blue?” I ask. He laughs.

“That’s my nickname for Z, I don’t remember how long ago I made it but I've stuck with it.” He explains. I nod my head and leave it be. I eat more of the ramen until it's all gone. Cayde does the same and we stack our bowls on top of each other ready to throw away when we need to. We sit against the tree just watching the courtyard in silence. That is until Cayde gets a ping about a meeting he forgot. He picks up the bowls and throws them away. He comes backs and I reach a handout, him helping me up.

“I must go back to the table now, thanks for the lunch Lumo!” He says.

“No problem, I enjoyed it,” I respond. He waves as he leaves.

I head toward my ship in preparations to head to the reef. Nox transmats me in and I check to make sure that I have the gate lords head. I do, so I tell Nox in input the coordinates to the reef and we head off. I take a small nap on the way there.

When I wake up we are floating after two guard ships. I transmat down to the reef when we reach the main area. I head towards the queen's area and she is sitting on the throne.

“Welcome back,” She says.

“I've got the head of a gate lord, but I had help. My fireteam, Which is me, Abyssal-42, and Atorias, helped me defeat it due to where the coordinates were. I am sorry for not coming sooner, but I got critically injured in the process and had to heal before I could be let go to come here.”I explain to her.

“That is ok, show me the head,” She asks. Nox transmats the head into my hands and we set it down in front of them. Uldren comes over and drove his knife into it, tearing out one of its eyes.

“It’s still charged, but not for long. You must go today or it will die” He says, handing me the gate lords eye. I nod my head.

“I thank you for helping me in my quest, if you ever need me, send me a message and I will help as soon as I am available,” I tell them. I start to leave the room when Queen mara says something.

“Tell your little, Vanguard, that the reef is open to people who will help us. Hatred will not be tolerated here” She says to me. I nod my head and head out the door. I stop by Variks.

“Welcome back, Young Risen, here for more knowledge?” He asks.

“I wish to inform you of something. I went to talk with Kell Krolis of House Light, and they called me the Light child. They told me of the prophecy, but I wish to know more.” I tell him. His eyes widen in surprise and he turns to me.

“Come inside.” He says. He goes in first and I follow.

“inside his place was a bed, a table, and stand with bounties in it. I sit on the edge of the bed as he stands in front of me.

“_When I was a young dreg, back on my own planet, an offspring was born. Their first words were a prophecy, which we didn’t know was one until it came true. The word was. “ As one dies, a better one stands up. As the ruler dies, their child will take their place” No kell had died before, so these words were strange. When the Kell died and his son took his place, everyone took notice of this child who was a child no more. They were more than a child now, on par with a servitor. We let them become who they wanted to become, and decades later, in front of the Kell, the Light Child Prophecy came to light. I was at that meeting, as the group of right hands to the kell, all of whom are now the kells of the different houses. They were talking about finding food and surviving when the prophetic spoke, telling the prophecy of this light child who would save us and the great machine. We didn’t know when it would come to light until the great machine came to us. It came and went and we followed. This child was supposed to save us, and we thought it would be one of our own. When we lost connection to the great machine, we searched and searched, but no light child came. Most have forgotten the prophecy, except the kells. Then you showed up, along Kell Krolis to gain his light back. That when House Judgement knew that we had found the light child. The news was not to be spread as some of the kells have become corrupt in their power and we do not trust them. House Light and House dusk are one of the few that we still trust, because of you.”_ He explains. I listen intently and nod my head when appropriate. Questions brew in my mind, but I wait until he finishes the explanation to ask them.

“_Why am I the light child where they’re many other risen out there who are stronger and better than me_?” I ask.

“_You are the one who talks with the Great machine, who’s light mixes and not just one,”_ He says. That makes more questions in my mind but I can’t ask them to him. I need to ask someone else. Someone personal.

I need to ask the traveler about things

“_ I must head back to my home_,” I say to him.

“Survive, Light child,” He says to me. I nod my head and leave, heading towards Petra somewhat quickly.

“Thank you petra for helping me with getting a gate lords eye,” I say to her.

“That was no problem,” She says.

“I still wanted to thank you anyway,” I say to her.

“That’s ok, I overhead the last bit of your conversation with Variks, the greeting. You are the light child?” She asks. I nod my head.

“Hey, since I can speak with the traveler and that my light isn't just one, I am the light child. You know Elinski's prophecies?” I ask back.

“With how many fallen are in the prison, I know my way around some of the stories they tell, that is the most known one, you are going to be the most popular guardian in the system.” She says. That reminds me.

“That reminds me, Queen Mara said that the risen are welcome, but if anyone is hating on others they are banned from coming back. So feel free to kick anyone’s butts.” I tell her. I lean in close to her.

“ Don’t expect anyone today though, or tomorrow morning. I have to fight the black garden before I am going to tell Cayde and them about it. Also, message Cayde more, he’s always bored stuck in the tower” I tell her. She laughs.

“Will do Lumo, see you later. Come back some time” She says. I nod my head and head into my ship. We head towards the tower and I head towards my room when I land. When I get there, Sam and Speecy are knocked out on the couches from their last missions. I head up and take a shower, and yes water won't ruin my body, I'm a god damn exo. When I finish I wash my undersuit. I let it dry as I make what might be my last meal. I eat and grab my undersuit. I wear different armor this time. The main part of is vex and chrome-like, but the cape is a deep purple with a spade stitched into the corner that’s hard to see. I grab my guns and write a note to my friends.

Dear Sam and Speecy,

I'm off to fight the black garden. I don’t know what it's going to be like in there, and I don’t know if I’m going to come back from it. I'm sorry that you both were sleeping when I came but I just couldn’t wake you guy’s up. If I’m not back by the morning, and you don’t hear from me by the end of tomorrow, then I’m most likely not coming back. There is a box in the drawer of my desk with your names on it, DO NOT OPEN IT UNLESS I DON’T COME BACK. There is also one for Cayde, and one for Ikora and Zavala, in the drawer below it, is the one for the speaker, if I don’t come back, give their boxes to them, please. I’m sorry for leaving you both here if I don’t come back.

I love you both

-Lumo

I head out the door and close it softly behind me. I head towards the vanguard and luckily Zavala isn’t there, probably forced to sleep by Cayde, Ikora and Shaxx, Whom I wave as I walk by. I head towards ikora first. Hse turns to me.

“What's with the new armor?” She asks.

“It’s time, I must go,” I tell her. She realizes what I mean by that.

“Now?! You don’t have time to wait for your friends to say goodbye?!” She yells. I shake my head no as tears form in my eyes. She comes over and hugs me, one of the few times that she’ll ever show true affection for me. I cry into her should for a bit before I finally let go. I go to whisper in her ear.

“You might notice the little spade for Cayde built into the cloak. If I don’t come back by the morning or yall don’t hear from me by the end of tomorrow, tell Cayde about it, that I love him.” I whisper in her ear. I pull away and she nods her head. I finally turn to Cayde who has walked over to us when I was crying.

“What’s with the armor lumo?” He asks.

“I have to go, and I might not make it back, why not wear something nice if I die,” I say. It takes him a second to realize what I mean by that.

“You have to go now? Why now?! Why not later?!” HE asks. Tears start to grow in my eyes but I hold them off.

“The gate lord eye will only last through the wee hours of the morning, if I have to get this done and save the traveler, then I will,” I explain to them. Cayde hugs me and I do the same. For some reason, exo’s are emotional, as we cry into each other. When we finally let go, Cayde’s shoulder pad is soaked while mine has tear tracks covering it.

“I’m sorry it has to be now. Also, I gave a note to Sam and Speecy so don’t be surprised if they come to you with a box if I don’t come back, there’s a reason for that.” I say to them.

In ikora and Zavala's box are two things, a titan mark with my Logo, a ghost with a teather covered in lighting and dawn blade wings behind it. For ikora, it’s a warlock bond with the same design. In Cayde’s box though, is a cloak with the same design in his colors, but three is also a personal letter. In Sam and Speecy’s box is both a titan mark and a warlock bond with the logo, both in their choice of colors. For the last box, the speaker's box, is a ghost shell with the design, as I know he won't change out of his signature robes for a long time. With each box comes another ghost shell with a special design on it. A drawing I did a long time ago, of a sword covered in void, arc, and solar, with a white handle and black, obsidian blade. Below it is the writing, For the Traveler, we will do anything. If I do come back, those will just be dawning gifts, they were all hand-painted and coated with a cover coating so it’s a lot harder to damage them.

I turn around, and the fuck is going on. I was just with Ikora and Cayde, why am I in the void now. Goddammit, traveler. I turn around and see him.

“Why now, why fucking now did you have to bring me in here?!” I say to him, a bit mad.

“You need to calm. Down.” He says. I realize how bad my breathing is. I turn and take deep breaths, calming myself down.

“That’s better, now, what you are about to do is one of the 2 most dangerous things you will ever do, the garden is a no light zone, so you only get one shot at this. There is also no way to communicate. I can send out a message to the ghost of someone you want if you die” He says to me. I know exactly who to send a message to.

“Send it to Ikora,” I tell him. He looks shocked.

“Why not Cayde, you obviously love him,” He asks.

“Cayde will act irrationally if you message him first, Ikora won't, she most likely will tell Cayde and Zavala first, then speecy and sam, then go with Cayde to tell krolis and Mithrax,” I tell him.

“Good Choice, time to send you back,” He says. I nod my head.

“Thank you for choosing me,” I say to him. I wake up with Ikora and Cayde leaning over me.

“Fucking traveler choosing the worst fucking moments to talk,” I say to them. Cayde sighs in relief and Ikora helps me up. I grab her hand and lift myself up, and bring herself close to me.

“If I die, the traveler with send a message to you, act rationally,” I say to her.

“I really must go now,” I say to them. They nod and wave goodbye. I wave to Shaxx for what might as well be the last time, tears brimming my eyes. I wave to Banshee and Master Rahool. I wave to Tess as well. I head towards Amanda although.

“Hey Amanda, I'm leaving for the black garden. I don’t know if I'm going to make it back, so please, comfort Cayde if I don't, he will be devastated” I say to her. We’re better friends than most think.

“I will Lumo, see you soon,” She says. I wave goodbye and hop into my ship, heading for mars. I cry on the way there. I don’t want to leave, any of them.

“Send a message to Krolis saying, heading for a really big mission, might die, am sorry if I do as you will as well. Make mithrax the kell, he will lead them to victory” I tell Nox, who sends the message right away.

This is it, this is where everything might go right, or wrong. I transmat down onto mars, a few guardians here and there. I head towards the portal where a lone guardian is fighting some cabal. I walk up to the portal, and it turns out the guardian is Osiris, who was exiled from the tower.

“The gate won’t open, not unless you know the way to open it.” He says.

“I do,” I say. The portal starts to swirl and it opens, I toss the gate lords eyes to Osiris as I enter the portal.

“That is the key, it will die the second I enter but I trust you know a way to charge it. If Ikora send’s you a message about my death, try and find my body, you will be the only one able to retrieve it” I tell him as I enter the portal, and it closes behind me


	11. The Black Garden

Chapter 11:

Nox floats closer to me.

“The connection to the traveler is small here, he was right about the no light zone.” Nox tells me. I try to contact Cayde. I get a signal and his voice comes through Nox.

“You in?” He says.

“Yep, heading deeper,” I tell him. I walk forwards and see a shit ton of vex in front of me, they turn my way.

“Fucking shit,” I say, which Cayde overhears.

“Lots of vex?” He asks.

“Yep. Give me a sec,” I say. As I fight, Cayde’s signal decreases and his voice gets more choppy and distorted. I shoot the last one and the signal drops completely.

“Nox, can you get another signal?” I ask of my ghost, who shakes no.

“So I guess we're on our own then, fun,” I say to him. I head towards the heart of the garden, shooting more vex along the way.

(Let's take a break)

Nobody’s pov.

When Sam and Speecy turn the corner, Ikora and Cayde look somber while Zavala looks normal. They rush up to the table.

“When did he leave?” Speecy asks.

“I don’t know who you are talking about guardian,” Zavala says, who turns and looks at his two fireteam partners.

“He left yesterday, around 9. He said that if we don’t hear from see him in the morning or hear from him at all tomorrow, well technically today since it is 2 in the morning, that to presume him dead” Ikokra explains.

“Wait, Luminious already left for the black garden hours ago?! Why wasn’t I informed” Zavala says.

“You needed sleep Z, you hadn’t slept for 2 night before today, you looked like you were going to fall asleep at any second” Cayde says to him. Zavala just sighs and shakes his head.

“Hopefully we hear from him soon,” Ikora says.

(Back to the main bit now!)

Lumo’s pov.

I finally reach the heart of the black garden, which has a giant ball of darkness in it. 3 giant statues of gate lords stand around it with a lot of vex, praying? I don’t know why they are playing but I ain't gonna question that. I head towards the dark heart and the small vex turn towards me, so I shoot them, they were creepy anyways.

The darkness shoots out a tendril and a statue comes to life.

“Fuck,” I say and I hide underneath a platform that it can’t get under. I slowly, throughout 30min, killing all three. The heart glows brighter and brighter, then explodes, sending liquid darkness over everything, including myself. I shake it all off and the realize, I can feel the light.

“Holy shit Nox send a ping to ikora that it’s done!!” I yell at him, who does what I ask. I then get a call back from her.

“Lumo!!!” Is what I hear from the collective voices of my friends.

“I’m good, I'm ok,” I tell them. I can feel something brewing inside, something not good.

“Then get the fuck over her so-“ Is all I hear from Sam before everything goes dark.

Nobodys pov.

“Then get the fuck over here so-“ Is all Sam can say before a thud comes from the other end of that call.

“Lumo?” Everyone around the table can hear from Nox.

“Darkness sickness, shit” Is the next thing they hear. Ikora then gets another ping, from Osiris?

“I’m on my way to help the guardian name Luminous-3. I know I was exiled, but I am choosing to help” is what the message says. Ikora, surprised, sends a message back to Osiris telling him to hurry.

(Cut to Osiris)

Osiris’s Pov.

I rush through the garden, a place I have to wish to be for a long time. Instead of inspecting everything I see, I rush past it all. My ghost, Sagira, pops up next to me.

“Why must you do this?” She asks.

“One of my greatest regrets was letting Saint die, I won't let my friend experience the same feeling” I explain to her. She doesn't;t understand, os she just disappears. I finally get to what seems to be the center of the garden. Liquid darkness covers the walls and floors. A prone body lays in the center of the half-circle below where the heart seemed to be. I jump and check the guardian’s stats. Everything seems normal to medical standards, so I run a scan I have only done one on a guardian. A light check, the only other one on Saint. His light is slowly being corrupted.

“Sigara, Send my clone to me,” I tell her. She reaches through my light and calls my clones to me. The thousands that I have all come to my aid.

“This is Luminous, the chosen one?” One asks. I nod my head.

“Darkness is corrupting their light, and everything will change if he dies, we need to save him,” I tell my clones we all pull upon my light, and when that runs out I call upon the traveler to bless me in saving their child. I don’t know how but I can feel multiple different lights all coming together. I can feel Ikora signature on one of them, interesting. The guardians light appears above them and it wasn’t what I was expecting, well besides the darkness mixed in with it. I expected to see either an orange, purple, or blue ball of light. Instead, it’s a mix of all of them. Interesting, I want to study that later. I take the ball of gathered light and force it onto the darkness covered one, cleansing it. The power of the combined light destroys the darkness and brings the guardians light back to full glory. I send the lights back to who they belong to and I send my close back as well.

“Call From Ikora, do I answer it?” Sagira asks. I nod my head yes in response.

“Osiris what in the traveler what that?” Ikora asks of me.

“To cleanse the light of another, one must call up the light of their own,” I tell her, it’s the only way to explain it. I can hear her hum from the other end of the line.

“I was trying to figure out how to get into the black garden when the guardian showed up, opening the portal, and tossing me the key before it closed behind him,” I tell her. She breathes in sharply in shock.

“I will find the guardians ship and head towards the tower,” I tell her and end the call. I exit the garden and head towards the direction I saw the guardian come from. I eventually stumble upon a ship that seems to be his, as his ghost transmatted us into it. The ship lifts off and heads towards what most likely is the tower. I lay the guardian on the begin the ship and sit down next to him.

Lumo’s Pov.

I'm stuck in the void again, with the traveler next to me.

“You know, if you don’t wanna be stuck here anymore, you can just wake up,” He says to me.

“wait, really,” I ask, looking at him.

“Yep, and I think someone wants to meet you anyways so go,” He says, pushing me. The force of it wakes me up. I groan in discomfort from the weight on the side of my bed… wait for my bed? I open m eyes and sitting on the edge of the bed is the Warlock Osiris.

“Mmm, what happened?” I ask of him.

“Sagira told me that you were almost dead and that if you died it would change a lot of things, so I rushed in to save you. One of my worst regrets was letting my friend Saint die, I didn’t want the same thing happening to ikora” He explains to me. That really doesn’t explain the discomfort.

“When I found you your light was being consumed by the darkness, so I use an ancient ritual, one I have never tried before, to cleanse your light, and it worked. Your friends are all waiting for you back at the tower” He told me. I try and sit up and do it successfully. Osiris stands up and swings over the side of the bed. He offers a hand and I take it, using him to help myself balance. I let go once I’m stable and head towards the cockpit. Nox sees me and comes flying over to me, rubbing his shell against my face in affection.

“We are nearing the tower, transmat to the courtyard, make a big entrance?” Nox asks. I turn my head to Osiris, who has a mischievous look in his eyes.

“Please do,” He says. We finally get to the tower and hover there for a good few seconds, gaining the attention of the observant risen.

“Let’s do this,” I say. Our ghost transmat us into the courtyard and it goes silent. That is until someone yells the word Osiris. Then everything starts to go into a panic, cause Osiris been gone for so long. I can see someone running to the vanguard, and we head that direction as well. People stare at us but who cares. We finally turn the corner and I see my friends. They don’t see me so I stand down the hall and yell.

“WHO THE FUCK WANTS SOME FOOD” Is what I yell. Everyone turns to me, and Speecy finally yells my name. Both sam and speecy run at me and tackle me. I laugh at that. When they finally let go of me, Cayde comes over to me and hugs me tightly.

‘don’t ever fucking do that to me again” He says. I nod my head. He finally let's go and ikora just lays a hand on my shoulder. And just nod her head. Everyone was smiling at my return, that I helped defeat the biggest threat to the traveler.

Everything was fine after that, It was peaceful.


	12. Side Chapter 1: Abysmal-42

Side Chapter: Abysmal-42.

What most don’t know, is that Abysmal wasn't always Abysmal. He was someone else before… the incident. Abysmal though, he came to the last city not because his ghost urged it, that it would be the best thing to do, but that he was lonely.

Abysmal, he didn’t have anyone. Just a drifter, a man traveling by pay. He went after a job, and when he got paid he moved. He didn’t have the time to make friends. As a guardian, a Risen as they were known as back then, it was tough. Not having anyone to rely on, it was bad. Face to face interaction is important for one's mind. Eventually, he was driven to the last city, where he met Atorias.

You're probably wondering, well…. What's the incident? Let me tell you.

Way back before Abysmal was Abysmal, his name was Rike. Rike was a traveler. He would work for food and money. We did work in one village for a while. He helped defend the place from bandit raids, as a Risen, that worked out pretty well. One of the many other things he did was helped out during the harvest, harvesting crops and taking them to other villages to be sold. He helped cook for the village from time to time, in exchange for a good meal. He also, in exchange for his work, he got given a house on the edge of a forest.

Everyone in the village knew Abysmal was a Risen. Nobody told anyone though, in fear of the damage to the villages bond with Abysmal.

One day, while Abysmal was helping out, a group of people walked into town. The leader was an exo Risen. The rest of them were Risen as well.

“We are Risen, give us everything you have and we will leave you alone.” They said. Abysmal didn’t like that. He went up to them.

“We don’t have anything you want, please leave,” He asks of them, but they just laugh. That, in turn, makes Abysmal mad. He turned to the village people and told them to go back into the houses, and to close the curtains, that they don’t want to watch the fight. Once everyone was back in, Abysmal turned back to the risen group.

“Whats one village person gonna do to us, we can just kill you,” they said. They didn’t know that Abysmal was a Risen. He called upon his Right, and cast a nova bomb, heading straight for them, that was until something interesting happened.

The exo, the leader of the group, slid under the nova bomb, and it didn’t kill them, instead, it headed for the village. Abysmal tried to get it to stop but he couldn’t. It landed, and it swallowed up everything. Nothing was left of the village, except the risen and the smolders of the houses with void light around them.

The group, they laughed at Abysmal, at his misfortune. The exo, he just sighed, and lead the group out of the rubble, leaving Abysmal there.

Abysmal, he felt so alone, the most he’d ever felt. The village people, well they weren’t that nice to him. But they at least left him alone, and he even had a few acquaintances. The deaths, they hurt. They hurt more than a bullet ever did for Abysmal. He was alone. There was nobody to help him, nobody to save him. So what did Abysmal do?

He moved on, actually. He accepted the deaths and left the rubble, taking stuff with him. He was a Risen, and Risen had to be strong, for the others who were weak. He was to protect the unprotected, like a guardian.

Sometimes, before Abysmal throws a nova bomb, no matter in the crucible or a fight with a creature, he can hear the noise of the village. The sounds of children, the sounds of the golden age rice cookers. The chatter of the village talking, with the occasional laugh.

_So, that was Abyssal’s backstory, what ya think about my friend? And yes, I’m still here, you gotta remember who’s telling the story_


	13. Hive, what hive?

Chapter 12

Or so it seemed………

That peace ended 8 days later.

Lumo’s Pov:

I’m in a lesson with Ikora and the Speaker about honing my light when I get I ping. I stop for a second and turn to Nox.

“Why are you stopping Luminous?” Ikora asks.

“Got a messaged marked important, hm, I'm gonna check it,” I tell her. Nox floats over to me.

“ Message from Krolis. The hive are invading the cosmodrome! I must go and help them!” I say to, her. I grab my stuff and run. Nox transmats me into the ship once I reach the courtyard and we head towards the area of fighting. We fly overhead of the battle and I can see Krolis fighting a hive night. I transmat above it and stab a knife in its head, successfully killing it. Krolis jumps back.

_“Hello,”_ I say in elinski, Cayde's been teaching me.

_“ you've learned!”_ krolis responds and I nod my head. I toss a knife behind me and hit a thrall running at me. Krolis and I turn back to back, each shooting at the hive and protecting each other. We talk during the fighting.

_“Who teaches you?”_ Krolis asks.

_“My Mentor Cayde, you met him,”_ I tell him. He nods and we shoot the last of, the hive. A wizard comes out and I call upon my light, solar and void. I create a teacher with flames. It hits the wizard directly and causes a void ball to appear and the wizard to burst in flames, dying. I catch my breath and turn to Krolis. Mithrax and the House Dusk Kell also walk up to me.

_“ Thank you for the help, Risen,”_ Says the House Dusk Kell.

_“ No problem….”_ I trail off, realizing I don’t know their name.

_“My name is Kell Zevkys, Young Risen”_ The Kell, Zevkys, says.

_“Well no problem, Zevkys,”_ I say. I turn to Mithrax, who has a wound on his shoulder. I place my hand on it and call my light, healing it. He sags in relief, probably from the pain. I nod my head and turn back to Krolis and Zevkys.

_“This was what I warned you guys about 2 weeks ago, I’m sorry I couldn’t tell what it was exactly about,”_ I explain to them

_“It was fine, light child,”_ Krolis says. Zevkys eyes go open in shock.

_“This is the light child?!”_ he asks of Krolis. Krolis nods his head and Zevkys turns to me.

_“I thought it would be one of us but it isn’t,”_ he says. I nod my head.

_“Krolis told me the prophecy of the light child,”_ I tell Zevkys. Nox floats up next to me in my view.

“Ikora needs us back at the tower… Now” He says. I nod my head and turn tower the pair of Kells.

_“My duties take me elsewhere,”_ I tell them. They say goodbye and I transmat into my ship and head back to the tower.

When I land I land in the courtyard and go towards the Vanguard. I turn the corner and I see only Ikora standing at the table. I head towards her. She looks up at my footsteps and walks at me.

“ Follow, she says as she walks past me. I spin on one foot and follow her. She leads me to the medical wing and into a vanguard only room. On the bed is the of the two warlocks I can recognize before they do me.

“Eris morn” I whisper as I stand in the doorway staring at her. She turns her head.

“Your… different…” she says.

I walk over to the bed.

“My name is Luminous-3 and I have no set class as I am a mix of, all three. I am also the elinski prophesied light child.” I say to her. The other three in the room turn to me.

“ I wasn’t supposed to say that woops,” I say to myself.

“Prophesied light child?” Ikora speaks up and asks.

“When the elinski were on their planet, a prophet was born. The second prophecy ever made said about a light child that would save the great machine. It was made before the great machine was ever a thing. When the great machine came, they looked for a light child who would have the powers of all the lights in their ranks, and it never came. Generations later. I showed up and saved a house. Krolis told me that I would be the one to save the great machine and look at me now” I explain to them.

“Ok this is not the point of being, here, Lumo, this is Eris Morn. She came while you were away fighting.” She says. I turn to Eris.

“They are trying to bring Crota back,” Eris says.

“Well, that explains the hive in the cosmodrome,” I say.

“Send a Fireteam to the moon, into the Hellmouth,” She says. Ikora turns to me.

“I'll check on the hive in the cosmodrome and send speecy and sam to the moon, two things at once,” I tell them. Ikora nods her head and I head out and back to the apartment. I open the door and the boys are both sitting on the couch playing a pre-golden age video game. They turn their heads when I open the door and sam pauses the game.

“We’ve got things to do, ill tell you on the way to the ships,” I say to them. They stand up and grab their things. I leave first, with sam and speecy following. Speecy closes and locks the door behind him. They catch up with me and stand next to me.

“Ikora needs you two to go to the Hellmouth on the moon and explore the rising hive activity, I’m going to do the same here in the cosmodrome, ill send the coordinates for the moon location,” I tell them. We arrive at the courtyard and transmat into our ships. I send both sam and speecy the coords and I head on my way to the cosmodrome. I land near the previous fight and explore the battlegrounds. I eventually find a trail of blood, leading to a structure.

This structure… it a massive hive one, far away from the battle. I grab my hand cannon from is holster and hold it out in front of me. Nox shines a light once I can’t see anymore. I follow the hallways leading deep into the earth. Eventually the lead to a center room with a wizard in it. I take care of the wizard, but something still seemed off. It might just be the hive around me. I turn around and the entrance has closed itself… I look around the cave for an exit, and when I don’t find one I try and contact Cayde. Hopefully, it goes through. Since I can’t find an exit, I explore the cave. I find a crystal in the center of the cave, and I pick it up, to my mistake. It shows me Speecy and Sam dead on the moon. I drop and crystal and send a message to Cayde, telling him to get sam and speecy out of there. I take my handcannon and fuse it with my void light. I stand back and aim at where the door was, and fire.

Cayde’s pov.

Lumo went off to explore the hive structure on earth a while ago, so when I get a message from him, it isn’t surprising.

“So, I’m stuck in a cave, ill find a way out then come back to the tower, shouldn’t take me too long” is what it says.

“Sundance sends a message to lumo saying mk, see you soon,” I tell my ghost.

“I can’t reach Lumo’s ghost, but I do have an urgent message from him!” Sundance says. Ikora, who happened to hear, walks over.

“Play it,” Ikora says.

“Sam….. Speecy…. Crota… In danger… die… out of there” Is what it says, very staticy, but me and ikora both understand. We look at each other. Ikora turned to her ghost, Ophiuchus, and asked him to call Abysmal.

“What you need ikora? We’re close to finishing, just one last room.” Abysmal asks.

“You both need to get out of there. That’s Crota’s lair, the hive prince!” Ikora asks of them. I can hear a door opening on the other side of the call, and then it goes silent for a second.

“Holy shit SAM RUN THAT’S A LOT OF HIVE” Abysmal yells. I can hear them running and the occasional gunfire. It takes them a minute but they finally make it out of the lair.

“We’re out, we ok. Well, meet you guys at the tower” abysmal says.

“See you then,” I say. Ikora closes off the call.

“Well damn, wonder how Lumo knew of that?” I ask. Ikora just shrugs her shoulders and Z does the same.


	14. Tramatized

Chapter 13

Lumo’s Pov.

The first thing I do when I get to the tower is head to Cayde. Luckily, both sam and speecy are there. I drag then both into a group hug.

“Your ok” I mumble into the hug. The step away from me.

“What was that?” Speecy asks.

“Your ok,” I say again.

“we’re ok, how did you know about that?” Speecy asks.

“When I was exploring the cave, after I got stuck in it, I found a greenish crystal. I grabbed a piece and it showed you guys dead with Crota standing over you. I dropped it and quickly sent a message to Cayde” I told them.

“We should go back to the cave and investigate the crystal, all three of us this time,” Sam says. We turn to the vanguard and stare at them.

“Ugh fine, go,” Zavala says. I turn and lead my friends out of the hall.

“Thanks, Zav” I yell back. Cayde laughs in the distance. We transmat our ships and I open a call with them.

“Hey guys, wanna meet an elinski kell?” I ask them. They don’t speak for a second before speecy talks.

“Fuck yeah,” He says.

“MK, follow me, also, no weapons, even hidden ones, they’ll know,” I tell them. I fly off, the boys following me. We eventually get to the clearing and land. I transmat out and so do they. I check them for weapons and force them to leave them. When they finally do, I lead them. Mithrax meets me at the entrance.

_“Hello Mithrax, how are you?”_ I say without the help of Nox. He looks surprised.

_“I’m doing well, you are learning!”_ He responds. I nod my head.

_“I’m bringing my partners to meet Krolis,”_ I tell him. He sends a message to Krolis and we chat for a bit while waiting for a response. When Mithrax finally gets one, point it on.

_“The Kell is ok with that, also, Zevkys is also here,”_ Mithrax says. All the better.

_“Talk later,”_ I tell him as I lead Speecy and Sam to the main room. I open the door and Krolis and Zevkys are talking, with another risen??

_“Krolis, Zevkys,”_ I say as I walk in. They both turn to me.

_“Light child! Who are these that you bring?”_ Krolis asks.

_“These are my partners, Abyssal-42 and Atorias,”_ I tell him.

_“Who is this?”_ I ask of the kells.

_“This is Crow-8, an expert on the hive, she came to us, actually,”_ Zevkys says. I walk over to the risen.

“Did Cayde send you?” is the first thing I ask, It seems a bit rude but I'm wondering.

“Yes, he did in fact. I'm guessing that you must be the Lumo he talked about teaching?” Crow asks. I nod my head.

“Luminous-3, or Lumo, My ghost's name is Tenebra or Nox, and these two guys are my fireteam. The warlock is Abyssal-42 and the titan is Atorias. Me, well I have no set class. Courtesy of the traveler himself.” I tell her. We shake hands.

_“That reminds me, would you two care if we explore the battleground? I was there this morning but I needed more hands”_ I ask of Krolis and Zevkys.

_“We do not care, take Crow with you,”_ Zevkys says, pointing at Crow. I nod my head.

_“Let us go, we will be back,”_ I tell them. I turn to Crow as we walk back to our ships.

“I'll send the coordinates if you want to meet us there,” I tell her. She nods her head.

“My ship is here, see you there,” She says. She transmats into her ship and we walk a little more to our and do the same. I send the coords and send a message to Cayde as well about Crow, but ill check it later. We head for the battlefield and transmat onto it, letting our ghost land somewhere else. Crow walks over to me.

“So this is where it happened?” She asks. I just nod my head.

“I was training when they asked for help, I left my training and came here as soon as I got it. I helped Krolis the most, it’s also when I really met Zevkys for the first time.” I tell her.

“They originally fighting for the territory but when I warned them of the fight two weeks ago they decided to share it, and now look at them,” I tell her. She turns to me with a curious look to her eyes.

“How did you know of the fight two weeks before it even happened?” She asks. Speecy also says that he wants to know and sam seems interested as well.

“Oh yea, I forgot that I never told you two” I start with, pointing at Sam and Speecy.

“Remember when I had to leave for that meeting, well The Speaker took on an apprentice, which is me. I was calming down after our fight when the traveler contacted me. He doesn’t actually talk to the Speaker, but the traveler is kinda a protector of sorts over me. I haven’t talked with him in quite a while” I explain to them. They stare at me.

“I know everything on there is on the hive and I didn’t know that, but then again I don’t spend that much time on earth,” Crow says. I just nod my head. I head towards the cave with the rest following me. I finally get to the entrance and I spot the dropped crystal on the ground.

I walk over to it as the others explore the cave. I sit down in front of it before I pick it up. I reach over to pick it up when something appears over me. I bring my head up slowly and there is a wizard, one if not the most powerful of them all. I can feel the power radiating off of it. Despite my survival instincts, the first thing I do is a scream, which gains the attention of the others. They all turn to me and the wizard above me. Their eyes widen and Crow is the first one to pull out a gun. She shoots the wizard in the face, who in turn turns to face her.

That gives me an opportunity to escape and I take it. I crawl my way out from under the wizard and run towards the walls. I reach it and slide down it, holding my hand cannon out in front of me. Instead of fusing it with void light, I do it with solar. With damage it’s been taking from the others, it goes down in a single fiery bullet. I set my gun down at my side and start to cry. I never want to go through that again. Speecy comes over to me and sits down next to me.

“You’re ok Lumo, the wizard is gone,” He says. I don’t really hear his words though as my thoughts cover my mind. What would have happened if I didn’t escape?

“I want Cayde” Is the first thing I say with my tear-stricken face. Crow turns to Nox.

“Can you fly his ship back to the tower?” She asks. Nox nods his shell and Speecy picks me up, not that I realize.

“I want Cayde,” I say again.

“I’m taking you to Cayde,” Speecy says. He turns to Sam.

“Hey Sam, warn Cayde would you?” He asks of our titan. Sam just nods his head and opens a call with Cayde.

“Hey Cayde, its Atorias.” Is the first thing he says. I don’t really hear what Cayde says but I whisper his name out when I hear his voice.

“Well there was a very powerful Wizard, the right hand of Crota Crow says. Lumo was inspecting in the center when it appeared, right above him. He’s a bit traumatized and has only wanted you since he started crying” Sam explains. I sill can't hear caydes voice but turns out we are already in the ships on the way to the tower.

“Cayde,” I say again. I need him. He can help me. I don’t know whats going on anymore, but it's getting harder and harder to breathe. I start to choke on air, or the none that I'm getting. Speecy I think comes over to me. He places my hand on his chest and I can feel him breathing. He writes the words copy on my arm with his finger and I do, I breath with him. Slowly, I start taking in my oxygen and calming down a bit. My crying still hasn’t stopped. Speecy helps me up and leads me to Cayde. I'm pretty sure that other risen are staring, but fuck them. I can barely feel the stairs below me or when we turn the corner, speecy holding my hand along the way. I do notice when Cayde comes up to me and grabs my hands.

“Cayde,” I say. I drag him into a hug and cry on his shoulder. Everything becomes clearer with Cayde here. He picks me up and we head somewhere, probably his apartment. When he sets me down, I won't let go. He just sits down next to me. When I finally let go, he brings my head up.

“What happened Lumo?” He asks.

“I was looking at the crystal when it appeared above me. I could feel the power it had and it could have killed me at any second, corrupted my light and killed me. I don’t wanna go through that again. I wanna know what's on that crystal but I can’t go back there again.” I explain to him slowly.

“It’s ok Lumo, you don’t have to go back there ever again.” He says. I nod my head. I look him in the eyes and yawn.

“Let me show you to the guest room,” He says.

“I don’t think I can sleep alone right now,” I say to him. He just shrugs his shoulders and leads me to a different room. One filled with memories and nick-nacks. He helps me sit on the bed and remove my armor. I lean down on the bed itself and pass out the instant my head hits the bed.

Cayde’s Pov

Lumo passes out the instant his head hits the pillow. I take my blanket and cover him. I step out of the room and open a call with Ikora and Z.

“How is he?” Ikora asks. I lean back against the door.

“Asleep now, but he told me what happened,” I tell them. Z's probably thinking.

“What did he say?” Z asks.

“He said that he was looking at the crystal, I'm guessing the same one as last time when the wizard appeared. Lumo said that he could feel the power from the wizard and that it could corrupt his light and kill him.” I explain to my friends.

“Most guardians aren’t phased by things like this, but I think because of Lumo’s light, he was traumatized more. It’s still traumatizing with a wizard directly above you and especially one as powerful as the right hand of Crota. Watch over him for the night” Ikora says.

“Night guys, see you in the morning,” I say to them, they both say night back, and I end the call. I open the door and close it behind me. I transmat my armor off and lay down next to lumo, who just turns around and grabs me. I let him and put my arms around him, falling asleep myself.


	15. Crota

Chapter 14:

Come to me

Come to me

Come to me

C̵̼̰̦̎͑̾͌̓̇̑ỏ̸̧̨̘̬̰̘̟͚͔̉̇̃̐̄̇͝m̵̳̪͎͗̄͝e̷̲͋̀ ̸̢̛̳̥̥̖͚̝͇̩̈́͌̔͗̄͗̉ţ̷̰͙̻̲͚̈͗́̆͊͐͒̕͜͜͝ȍ̸̧̳̣̗͎̒͝ ̶̬͕̘̦̹͋͒̃̆̎m̸̫͎͕͈͕̖̪̱̾̍̂̀̌͜e̷̢̗̜͔̹̲̹͆̓̋̋̋͐͘͝͠

Ç̷̢̡̢̧̨̡̨̨̢̛͚͖͓͕̰͇̥̙̳̲̗͚͕͉͇̲͖̠̺̳͔̗͎̞̼̟̖̤̖͖̣̝̟̠̭͇̳̻̝̻̼̰̺̯̘͍̱͔̭̘̪̩͔̲͓͉̝̯̟̤̲̻̻̬̙͖̤͚͍̖̪̱͉̻̭͖̫̘̝̖̯̮̙͇̖̗̳̈̂͋̔̍̎̿̆̓̌̆͑̍̍̂̀̿̅̀͆̄́̔̆̊̾̈́̄̎̂̀̂̆̓̇̔͂̀̓͌͒͂̇̋̿͊̃́̔̓̒̀̋̓͂̽̉͑̔̿̿̋̀͑͑̽̆̾͒͆̿͂͆̄͊̽̉̂̅̆̎̆̋̚͘̕͘̕͘̚͜͜͝͠͝͠ͅö̶̧̤̱͍̞̦͙͈̬̲̯́͒̾̑̿̂̋͛͛̃̋̅͒̋̔̎̾͆͂̈́̌͌̔̅̑̎̓̽͘͘̚͠͠m̷̨̢̨̡̡̡̨̢̛̛̛̛̱͇̬̩̰̫̮̻̯͎̟̣̻̭̫͉͈̫̫̯̱͙͍̤͔͖͙̪̥̞̭͇͙̟͈̳̦̗͕̯̠̥̰̬̺̼̞̯̝̲̘̼̩̣̭͍̣͙̘̭̩̥̰̞̖̟͇͇̲͕͕͙͍̞̻̹̆̈́̓͒͂̿̓̏̈̎̋̋̈́̑͗́̈́̎̔̐͑͋͗͑͒̏̂̉̓͆͒̐̏̇͌̌̋́͂͒̈́̑͂͋̊̆̔͑͊̈́̾͗̈́̃̈͑̓̒͆͋̀̈́̓̓͋̑͋͂̇̐͊͗̂̾̚̚̚̚̚͘̕̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅȩ̵̨͉̥̠̦̟̩̫͚̩̪͚̱͕̙̝̝̘̞̤͕̋̊̽͗͌́͌͌͌̋̈́̈͛̇̍̉͐̂̋̈́̔͑̈́̅̋͋̋͒̈́͗̌́̐̊̍̔͂̽̍̽̽̓̽̃͛̈́̔́̇̋̾̄̆̈́͌̂̏̍͐͆̈́̄̾̓̓̓̽̎̽̔̒̉͘͘̚̕͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͠ ̶̛̛̭̩̖̼̍̄̄̄̌̎̃̏̑̅͐̇̂̿́̊̒̍̽͛̃̎̓̐̄̋̈́̐̾́͂͛̀̊͐̓̈̽̈́̒̈́͂̂̐̏̉̏̑͗̎͑̅̽͛̿̽̌̈́̄̀̚̕̚̕̚͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝t̶̡̡̧̠̞̙̺͎̭̣̳̭̬̜̺̟͙̲͉͎͎̩̲̼̙͇̼͙̳͇̮̺͈͉̽̄̆̂̓̅̕ͅͅo̶̢̡̧̡̢̨̠̤̹̻̯̖̜̩̰͈̠̼̬̮̜̱̭̤̞̙͕̲͔͔̺͓̗̱̠͉̭̥̹̹̝̺͎͚̹̤͇̭̯̘̝̳̮̺͇͓̜̹̼̫̟͉͚̼̯̲͒̄̓͌͗̇̿̈́̍̊͛̓̈́̑̂͌̉͑̀͋͌̎̕͜͝͝ͅͅ ̷̡̧̛̛͎̪̖̖͙͔͖̞̦͚̮̭͈͚̠̇͂͌͐̍̋̓̔̐̽̄̌̌̿͋̒͂̇͗́̈́̈̾͐̒͑̈́̽̑͛̍͗͊̿̊̈́̈́͌̎́͛̾̀̌̇̃̋̈́̏̐̃͂̊̾͌͘̕͘̕͝͝m̴̛̛͔̜̳̘͎͎͑͒̅͒͌̌͑͆͗͐̆̐̽̐̆̈́͆͒̓͆̆̇̌̒̀͗̃͒̉̔̆͑͂͌̚͠͝͝͝͝ĕ̵̢̧̡̛̗͔̙͓͕̯͚̖̗̟̰͖͎̲͇̼̰̟͛̈́̅̄̍̐̌͋͂̿̎̈̀̅̀̓͐͆̈̈́̅̉̽̅̌̈́̓̿̅͗̆̅̈́͒̿̆̄͑̆̆̊̒̔̂̎̓̃̀̍̽̒̚̕͘̕͘̚̕͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝

Lumo's Pov

When I wake up from my sleep, I find that Cayde is laying in bed with me. I slowly sink from his arms and out of the bed. I open the door slowly and sneak out of the room, closing it softly behind me.

Ç̷̢̡̢̧̨̡̨̨̢̛͚͖͓͕̰͇̥̙̳̲̗͚͕͉͇̲͖̠̺̳͔̗͎̞̼̟̖̤̖͖̣̝̟̠̭͇̳̻̝̻̼̰̺̯̘͍̱͔̭̘̪̩͔̲͓͉̝̯̟̤̲̻̻̬̙͖̤͚͍̖̪̱͉̻̭͖̫̘̝̖̯̮̙͇̖̗̳̈̂͋̔̍̎̿̆̓̌̆͑̍̍̂̀̿̅̀͆̄́̔̆̊̾̈́̄̎̂̀̂̆̓̇̔͂̀̓͌͒͂̇̋̿͊̃́̔̓̒̀̋̓͂̽̉͑̔̿̿̋̀͑͑̽̆̾͒͆̿͂͆̄͊̽̉̂̅̆̎̆̋̚͘̕͘̕͘̚͜͜͝͠͝͠ͅö̶̧̤̱͍̞̦͙͈̬̲̯́͒̾̑̿̂̋͛͛̃̋̅͒̋̔̎̾͆͂̈́̌͌̔̅̑̎̓̽͘͘̚͠͠m̷̨̢̨̡̡̡̨̢̛̛̛̛̱͇̬̩̰̫̮̻̯͎̟̣̻̭̫͉͈̫̫̯̱͙͍̤͔͖͙̪̥̞̭͇͙̟͈̳̦̗͕̯̠̥̰̬̺̼̞̯̝̲̘̼̩̣̭͍̣͙̘̭̩̥̰̞̖̟͇͇̲͕͕͙͍̞̻̹̆̈́̓͒͂̿̓̏̈̎̋̋̈́̑͗́̈́̎̔̐͑͋͗͑͒̏̂̉̓͆͒̐̏̇͌̌̋́͂͒̈́̑͂͋̊̆̔͑͊̈́̾͗̈́̃̈͑̓̒͆͋̀̈́̓̓͋̑͋͂̇̐͊͗̂̾̚̚̚̚̚͘̕̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅȩ̵̨͉̥̠̦̟̩̫͚̩̪͚̱͕̙̝̝̘̞̤͕̋̊̽͗͌́͌͌͌̋̈́̈͛̇̍̉͐̂̋̈́̔͑̈́̅̋͋̋͒̈́͗̌́̐̊̍̔͂̽̍̽̽̓̽̃͛̈́̔́̇̋̾̄̆̈́͌̂̏̍͐͆̈́̄̾̓̓̓̽̎̽̔̒̉͘͘̚̕͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͠ ̶̛̛̭̩̖̼̍̄̄̄̌̎̃̏̑̅͐̇̂̿́̊̒̍̽͛̃̎̓̐̄̋̈́̐̾́͂͛̀̊͐̓̈̽̈́̒̈́͂̂̐̏̉̏̑͗̎͑̅̽͛̿̽̌̈́̄̀̚̕̚̕̚͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝t̶̡̡̧̠̞̙̺͎̭̣̳̭̬̜̺̟͙̲͉͎͎̩̲̼̙͇̼͙̳͇̮̺͈͉̽̄̆̂̓̅̕ͅͅo̶̢̡̧̡̢̨̠̤̹̻̯̖̜̩̰͈̠̼̬̮̜̱̭̤̞̙͕̲͔͔̺͓̗̱̠͉̭̥̹̹̝̺͎͚̹̤͇̭̯̘̝̳̮̺͇͓̜̹̼̫̟͉͚̼̯̲͒̄̓͌͗̇̿̈́̍̊͛̓̈́̑̂͌̉͑̀͋͌̎̕͜͝͝ͅͅ ̷̡̧̛̛͎̪̖̖͙͔͖̞̦͚̮̭͈͚̠̇͂͌͐̍̋̓̔̐̽̄̌̌̿͋̒͂̇͗́̈́̈̾͐̒͑̈́̽̑͛̍͗͊̿̊̈́̈́͌̎́͛̾̀̌̇̃̋̈́̏̐̃͂̊̾͌͘̕͘̕͝͝m̴̛̛͔̜̳̘͎͎͑͒̅͒͌̌͑͆͗͐̆̐̽̐̆̈́͆͒̓͆̆̇̌̒̀͗̃͒̉̔̆͑͂͌̚͠͝͝͝͝e

I leave his apartment and out into the bright sunlight. I hold my hand above my face to block the sunlight. Once my eyes adjust, I head to my apartment with the boys. I walk in and they are both sleeping on the couch. I slip bast them and grab something. I first walk over to Speecy, knowing Sam won't wake up. I reach over his head and press it against his face. He opens his eyes and stares at me.

“I’m sorry” I mouth at him. He finally breaths in and passes out I go around sam and do the same thing. He doesn’t wake up fully and notice it was me, he just goes back to sleep. I grab my armor and weapons. I leave the apartment and head towards the hangar this time instead of leaving from the courtyard I leave from the hangar. I get out without Amanda noticing me.

Ç̷̢̡̢̧̨̡̨̨̢̛͚͖͓͕̰͇̥̙̳̲̗͚͕͉͇̲͖̠̺̳͔̗͎̞̼̟̖̤̖͖̣̝̟̠̭͇̳̻̝̻̼̰̺̯̘͍̱͔̭̘̪̩͔̲͓͉̝̯̟̤̲̻̻̬̙͖̤͚͍̖̪̱͉̻̭͖̫̘̝̖̯̮̙͇̖̗̳̈̂͋̔̍̎̿̆̓̌̆͑̍̍̂̀̿̅̀͆̄́̔̆̊̾̈́̄̎̂̀̂̆̓̇̔͂̀̓͌͒͂̇̋̿͊̃́̔̓̒̀̋̓͂̽̉͑̔̿̿̋̀͑͑̽̆̾͒͆̿͂͆̄͊̽̉̂̅̆̎̆̋̚͘̕͘̕͘̚͜͜͝͠͝͠ͅö̶̧̤̱͍̞̦͙͈̬̲̯́͒̾̑̿̂̋͛͛̃̋̅͒̋̔̎̾͆͂̈́̌͌̔̅̑̎̓̽͘͘̚͠͠m̷̨̢̨̡̡̡̨̢̛̛̛̛̱͇̬̩̰̫̮̻̯͎̟̣̻̭̫͉͈̫̫̯̱͙͍̤͔͖͙̪̥̞̭͇͙̟͈̳̦̗͕̯̠̥̰̬̺̼̞̯̝̲̘̼̩̣̭͍̣͙̘̭̩̥̰̞̖̟͇͇̲͕͕͙͍̞̻̹̆̈́̓͒͂̿̓̏̈̎̋̋̈́̑͗́̈́̎̔̐͑͋͗͑͒̏̂̉̓͆͒̐̏̇͌̌̋́͂͒̈́̑͂͋̊̆̔͑͊̈́̾͗̈́̃̈͑̓̒͆͋̀̈́̓̓͋̑͋͂̇̐͊͗̂̾̚̚̚̚̚͘̕̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅȩ̵̨͉̥̠̦̟̩̫͚̩̪͚̱͕̙̝̝̘̞̤͕̋̊̽͗͌́͌͌͌̋̈́̈͛̇̍̉͐̂̋̈́̔͑̈́̅̋͋̋͒̈́͗̌́̐̊̍̔͂̽̍̽̽̓̽̃͛̈́̔́̇̋̾̄̆̈́͌̂̏̍͐͆̈́̄̾̓̓̓̽̎̽̔̒̉͘͘̚̕͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͠ ̶̛̛̭̩̖̼̍̄̄̄̌̎̃̏̑̅͐̇̂̿́̊̒̍̽͛̃̎̓̐̄̋̈́̐̾́͂͛̀̊͐̓̈̽̈́̒̈́͂̂̐̏̉̏̑͗̎͑̅̽͛̿̽̌̈́̄̀̚̕̚̕̚͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝t̶̡̡̧̠̞̙̺͎̭̣̳̭̬̜̺̟͙̲͉͎͎̩̲̼̙͇̼͙̳͇̮̺͈͉̽̄̆̂̓̅̕ͅͅo̶̢̡̧̡̢̨̠̤̹̻̯̖̜̩̰͈̠̼̬̮̜̱̭̤̞̙͕̲͔͔̺͓̗̱̠͉̭̥̹̹̝̺͎͚̹̤͇̭̯̘̝̳̮̺͇͓̜̹̼̫̟͉͚̼̯̲͒̄̓͌͗̇̿̈́̍̊͛̓̈́̑̂͌̉͑̀͋͌̎̕͜͝͝ͅͅ ̷̡̧̛̛͎̪̖̖͙͔͖̞̦͚̮̭͈͚̠̇͂͌͐̍̋̓̔̐̽̄̌̌̿͋̒͂̇͗́̈́̈̾͐̒͑̈́̽̑͛̍͗͊̿̊̈́̈́͌̎́͛̾̀̌̇̃̋̈́̏̐̃͂̊̾͌͘̕͘̕͝͝m̴̛̛͔̜̳̘͎͎͑͒̅͒͌̌͑͆͗͐̆̐̽̐̆̈́͆͒̓͆̆̇̌̒̀͗̃͒̉̔̆͑͂͌̚͠͝͝͝͝e

I transmat down near the entrance of the hive structure and head towards and into it.

Ç̷̢̡̢̧̨̡̨̨̢̛͚͖͓͕̰͇̥̙̳̲̗͚͕͉͇̲͖̠̺̳͔̗͎̞̼̟̖̤̖͖̣̝̟̠̭͇̳̻̝̻̼̰̺̯̘͍̱͔̭̘̪̩͔̲͓͉̝̯̟̤̲̻̻̬̙͖̤͚͍̖̪̱͉̻̭͖̫̘̝̖̯̮̙͇̖̗̳̈̂͋̔̍̎̿̆̓̌̆͑̍̍̂̀̿̅̀͆̄́̔̆̊̾̈́̄̎̂̀̂̆̓̇̔͂̀̓͌͒͂̇̋̿͊̃́̔̓̒̀̋̓͂̽̉͑̔̿̿̋̀͑͑̽̆̾͒͆̿͂͆̄͊̽̉̂̅̆̎̆̋̚͘̕͘̕͘̚͜͜͝͠͝͠ͅö̶̧̤̱͍̞̦͙͈̬̲̯́͒̾̑̿̂̋͛͛̃̋̅͒̋̔̎̾͆͂̈́̌͌̔̅̑̎̓̽͘͘̚͠͠m̷̨̢̨̡̡̡̨̢̛̛̛̛̱͇̬̩̰̫̮̻̯͎̟̣̻̭̫͉͈̫̫̯̱͙͍̤͔͖͙̪̥̞̭͇͙̟͈̳̦̗͕̯̠̥̰̬̺̼̞̯̝̲̘̼̩̣̭͍̣͙̘̭̩̥̰̞̖̟͇͇̲͕͕͙͍̞̻̹̆̈́̓͒͂̿̓̏̈̎̋̋̈́̑͗́̈́̎̔̐͑͋͗͑͒̏̂̉̓͆͒̐̏̇͌̌̋́͂͒̈́̑͂͋̊̆̔͑͊̈́̾͗̈́̃̈͑̓̒͆͋̀̈́̓̓͋̑͋͂̇̐͊͗̂̾̚̚̚̚̚͘̕̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅȩ̵̨͉̥̠̦̟̩̫͚̩̪͚̱͕̙̝̝̘̞̤͕̋̊̽͗͌́͌͌͌̋̈́̈͛̇̍̉͐̂̋̈́̔͑̈́̅̋͋̋͒̈́͗̌́̐̊̍̔͂̽̍̽̽̓̽̃͛̈́̔́̇̋̾̄̆̈́͌̂̏̍͐͆̈́̄̾̓̓̓̽̎̽̔̒̉͘͘̚̕͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͠ ̶̛̛̭̩̖̼̍̄̄̄̌̎̃̏̑̅͐̇̂̿́̊̒̍̽͛̃̎̓̐̄̋̈́̐̾́͂͛̀̊͐̓̈̽̈́̒̈́͂̂̐̏̉̏̑͗̎͑̅̽͛̿̽̌̈́̄̀̚̕̚̕̚͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝t̶̡̡̧̠̞̙̺͎̭̣̳̭̬̜̺̟͙̲͉͎͎̩̲̼̙͇̼͙̳͇̮̺͈͉̽̄̆̂̓̅̕ͅͅo̶̢̡̧̡̢̨̠̤̹̻̯̖̜̩̰͈̠̼̬̮̜̱̭̤̞̙͕̲͔͔̺͓̗̱̠͉̭̥̹̹̝̺͎͚̹̤͇̭̯̘̝̳̮̺͇͓̜̹̼̫̟͉͚̼̯̲͒̄̓͌͗̇̿̈́̍̊͛̓̈́̑̂͌̉͑̀͋͌̎̕͜͝͝ͅͅ ̷̡̧̛̛͎̪̖̖͙͔͖̞̦͚̮̭͈͚̠̇͂͌͐̍̋̓̔̐̽̄̌̌̿͋̒͂̇͗́̈́̈̾͐̒͑̈́̽̑͛̍͗͊̿̊̈́̈́͌̎́͛̾̀̌̇̃̋̈́̏̐̃͂̊̾͌͘̕͘̕͝͝m̴̛̛͔̜̳̘͎͎͑͒̅͒͌̌͑͆͗͐̆̐̽̐̆̈́͆͒̓͆̆̇̌̒̀͗̃͒̉̔̆͑͂͌̚͠͝͝͝͝e

I follow the path to the cave and the crystal.

**Ç̷̢̡̢̧̨̡̨̨̢̛͚͖͓͕̰͇̥̙̳̲̗͚͕͉͇̲͖̠̺̳͔̗͎̞̼̟̖̤̖͖̣̝̟̠̭͇̳̻̝̻̼̰̺̯̘͍̱͔̭̘̪̩͔̲͓͉̝̯̟̤̲̻̻̬̙͖̤͚͍̖̪̱͉̻̭͖̫̘̝̖̯̮̙͇̖̗̳̈̂͋̔̍̎̿̆̓̌̆͑̍̍̂̀̿̅̀͆̄́̔̆̊̾̈́̄̎̂̀̂̆̓̇̔͂̀̓͌͒͂̇̋̿͊̃́̔̓̒̀̋̓͂̽̉͑̔̿̿̋̀͑͑̽̆̾͒͆̿͂͆̄͊̽̉̂̅̆̎̆̋̚͘̕͘̕͘̚͜͜͝͠͝͠ͅö̶̧̤̱͍̞̦͙͈̬̲̯́͒̾̑̿̂̋͛͛̃̋̅͒̋̔̎̾͆͂̈́̌͌̔̅̑̎̓̽͘͘̚͠͠m̷̨̢̨̡̡̡̨̢̛̛̛̛̱͇̬̩̰̫̮̻̯͎̟̣̻̭̫͉͈̫̫̯̱͙͍̤͔͖͙̪̥̞̭͇͙̟͈̳̦̗͕̯̠̥̰̬̺̼̞̯̝̲̘̼̩̣̭͍̣͙̘̭̩̥̰̞̖̟͇͇̲͕͕͙͍̞̻̹̆̈́̓͒͂̿̓̏̈̎̋̋̈́̑͗́̈́̎̔̐͑͋͗͑͒̏̂̉̓͆͒̐̏̇͌̌̋́͂͒̈́̑͂͋̊̆̔͑͊̈́̾͗̈́̃̈͑̓̒͆͋̀̈́̓̓͋̑͋͂̇̐͊͗̂̾̚̚̚̚̚͘̕̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅȩ̵̨͉̥̠̦̟̩̫͚̩̪͚̱͕̙̝̝̘̞̤͕̋̊̽͗͌́͌͌͌̋̈́̈͛̇̍̉͐̂̋̈́̔͑̈́̅̋͋̋͒̈́͗̌́̐̊̍̔͂̽̍̽̽̓̽̃͛̈́̔́̇̋̾̄̆̈́͌̂̏̍͐͆̈́̄̾̓̓̓̽̎̽̔̒̉͘͘̚̕͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͠ ̶̛̛̭̩̖̼̍̄̄̄̌̎̃̏̑̅͐̇̂̿́̊̒̍̽͛̃̎̓̐̄̋̈́̐̾́͂͛̀̊͐̓̈̽̈́̒̈́͂̂̐̏̉̏̑͗̎͑̅̽͛̿̽̌̈́̄̀̚̕̚̕̚͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝t̶̡̡̧̠̞̙̺͎̭̣̳̭̬̜̺̟͙̲͉͎͎̩̲̼̙͇̼͙̳͇̮̺͈͉̽̄̆̂̓̅̕ͅͅo̶̢̡̧̡̢̨̠̤̹̻̯̖̜̩̰͈̠̼̬̮̜̱̭̤̞̙͕̲͔͔̺͓̗̱̠͉̭̥̹̹̝̺͎͚̹̤͇̭̯̘̝̳̮̺͇͓̜̹̼̫̟͉͚̼̯̲͒̄̓͌͗̇̿̈́̍̊͛̓̈́̑̂͌̉͑̀͋͌̎̕͜͝͝ͅͅ ̷̡̧̛̛͎̪̖̖͙͔͖̞̦͚̮̭͈͚̠̇͂͌͐̍̋̓̔̐̽̄̌̌̿͋̒͂̇͗́̈́̈̾͐̒͑̈́̽̑͛̍͗͊̿̊̈́̈́͌̎́͛̾̀̌̇̃̋̈́̏̐̃͂̊̾͌͘̕͘̕͝͝m̴̛̛͔̜̳̘͎͎͑͒̅͒͌̌͑͆͗͐̆̐̽̐̆̈́͆͒̓͆̆̇̌̒̀͗̃͒̉̔̆͑͂͌̚͠͝͝͝͝e**

Nox tries to do something about me but I don't notice.

**Ç̷̢̡̢̧̨̡̨̨̢̛͚͖͓͕̰͇̥̙̳̲̗͚͕͉͇̲͖̠̺̳͔̗͎̞̼̟̖̤̖͖̣̝̟̠̭͇̳̻̝̻̼̰̺̯̘͍̱͔̭̘̪̩͔̲͓͉̝̯̟̤̲̻̻̬̙͖̤͚͍̖̪̱͉̻̭͖̫̘̝̖̯̮̙͇̖̗̳̈̂͋̔̍̎̿̆̓̌̆͑̍̍̂̀̿̅̀͆̄́̔̆̊̾̈́̄̎̂̀̂̆̓̇̔͂̀̓͌͒͂̇̋̿͊̃́̔̓̒̀̋̓͂̽̉͑̔̿̿̋̀͑͑̽̆̾͒͆̿͂͆̄͊̽̉̂̅̆̎̆̋̚͘̕͘̕͘̚͜͜͝͠͝͠ͅö̶̧̤̱͍̞̦͙͈̬̲̯́͒̾̑̿̂̋͛͛̃̋̅͒̋̔̎̾͆͂̈́̌͌̔̅̑̎̓̽͘͘̚͠͠m̷̨̢̨̡̡̡̨̢̛̛̛̛̱͇̬̩̰̫̮̻̯͎̟̣̻̭̫͉͈̫̫̯̱͙͍̤͔͖͙̪̥̞̭͇͙̟͈̳̦̗͕̯̠̥̰̬̺̼̞̯̝̲̘̼̩̣̭͍̣͙̘̭̩̥̰̞̖̟͇͇̲͕͕͙͍̞̻̹̆̈́̓͒͂̿̓̏̈̎̋̋̈́̑͗́̈́̎̔̐͑͋͗͑͒̏̂̉̓͆͒̐̏̇͌̌̋́͂͒̈́̑͂͋̊̆̔͑͊̈́̾͗̈́̃̈͑̓̒͆͋̀̈́̓̓͋̑͋͂̇̐͊͗̂̾̚̚̚̚̚͘̕̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅȩ̵̨͉̥̠̦̟̩̫͚̩̪͚̱͕̙̝̝̘̞̤͕̋̊̽͗͌́͌͌͌̋̈́̈͛̇̍̉͐̂̋̈́̔͑̈́̅̋͋̋͒̈́͗̌́̐̊̍̔͂̽̍̽̽̓̽̃͛̈́̔́̇̋̾̄̆̈́͌̂̏̍͐͆̈́̄̾̓̓̓̽̎̽̔̒̉͘͘̚̕͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͠ ̶̛̛̭̩̖̼̍̄̄̄̌̎̃̏̑̅͐̇̂̿́̊̒̍̽͛̃̎̓̐̄̋̈́̐̾́͂͛̀̊͐̓̈̽̈́̒̈́͂̂̐̏̉̏̑͗̎͑̅̽͛̿̽̌̈́̄̀̚̕̚̕̚͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝t̶̡̡̧̠̞̙̺͎̭̣̳̭̬̜̺̟͙̲͉͎͎̩̲̼̙͇̼͙̳͇̮̺͈͉̽̄̆̂̓̅̕ͅͅo̶̢̡̧̡̢̨̠̤̹̻̯̖̜̩̰͈̠̼̬̮̜̱̭̤̞̙͕̲͔͔̺͓̗̱̠͉̭̥̹̹̝̺͎͚̹̤͇̭̯̘̝̳̮̺͇͓̜̹̼̫̟͉͚̼̯̲͒̄̓͌͗̇̿̈́̍̊͛̓̈́̑̂͌̉͑̀͋͌̎̕͜͝͝ͅͅ ̷̡̧̛̛͎̪̖̖͙͔͖̞̦͚̮̭͈͚̠̇͂͌͐̍̋̓̔̐̽̄̌̌̿͋̒͂̇͗́̈́̈̾͐̒͑̈́̽̑͛̍͗͊̿̊̈́̈́͌̎́͛̾̀̌̇̃̋̈́̏̐̃͂̊̾͌͘̕͘̕͝͝m̴̛̛͔̜̳̘͎͎͑͒̅͒͌̌͑͆͗͐̆̐̽̐̆̈́͆͒̓͆̆̇̌̒̀͗̃͒̉̔̆͑͂͌̚͠͝͝͝͝e**

I sit down and reach for the crystal.

**Ç̷̢̡̢̧̨̡̨̨̢̛͚͖͓͕̰͇̥̙̳̲̗͚͕͉͇̲͖̠̺̳͔̗͎̞̼̟̖̤̖͖̣̝̟̠̭͇̳̻̝̻̼̰̺̯̘͍̱͔̭̘̪̩͔̲͓͉̝̯̟̤̲̻̻̬̙͖̤͚͍̖̪̱͉̻̭͖̫̘̝̖̯̮̙͇̖̗̳̈̂͋̔̍̎̿̆̓̌̆͑̍̍̂̀̿̅̀͆̄́̔̆̊̾̈́̄̎̂̀̂̆̓̇̔͂̀̓͌͒͂̇̋̿͊̃́̔̓̒̀̋̓͂̽̉͑̔̿̿̋̀͑͑̽̆̾͒͆̿͂͆̄͊̽̉̂̅̆̎̆̋̚͘̕͘̕͘̚͜͜͝͠͝͠ͅö̶̧̤̱͍̞̦͙͈̬̲̯́͒̾̑̿̂̋͛͛̃̋̅͒̋̔̎̾͆͂̈́̌͌̔̅̑̎̓̽͘͘̚͠͠m̷̨̢̨̡̡̡̨̢̛̛̛̛̱͇̬̩̰̫̮̻̯͎̟̣̻̭̫͉͈̫̫̯̱͙͍̤͔͖͙̪̥̞̭͇͙̟͈̳̦̗͕̯̠̥̰̬̺̼̞̯̝̲̘̼̩̣̭͍̣͙̘̭̩̥̰̞̖̟͇͇̲͕͕͙͍̞̻̹̆̈́̓͒͂̿̓̏̈̎̋̋̈́̑͗́̈́̎̔̐͑͋͗͑͒̏̂̉̓͆͒̐̏̇͌̌̋́͂͒̈́̑͂͋̊̆̔͑͊̈́̾͗̈́̃̈͑̓̒͆͋̀̈́̓̓͋̑͋͂̇̐͊͗̂̾̚̚̚̚̚͘̕̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅȩ̵̨͉̥̠̦̟̩̫͚̩̪͚̱͕̙̝̝̘̞̤͕̋̊̽͗͌́͌͌͌̋̈́̈͛̇̍̉͐̂̋̈́̔͑̈́̅̋͋̋͒̈́͗̌́̐̊̍̔͂̽̍̽̽̓̽̃͛̈́̔́̇̋̾̄̆̈́͌̂̏̍͐͆̈́̄̾̓̓̓̽̎̽̔̒̉͘͘̚̕͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͠ ̶̛̛̭̍̄̄̄̌̎̃̏̑̅͐̇̂̿́̊̒̍̽͛̃̎̓̐̄̋̈́̐̾́͂͛̀̊͐̓̈̽̈́̒̈́͂̂̐̏̉̏̑͗̎͑̅̽͛̿̽̌̈́̄̀̚̕̚̕̚͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝ ** **t̶̡̡̧̠̞̙̺͎̭̣̳̭̬̜̺̟͙̲͉͎͎̩̲̼̙͇̼͙̳͇̮̺͈͉̽̄̆̂̓̅̕ͅͅo̶̢̡̧̡̢̨̠̤̹̻̯̖̜̩̰͈̠̼̬̮̜̱̭̤̞̙͕̲͔͔̺͓̗̱̠͉̭̥̹̹̝̺͎͚̹̤͇̭̯̘̝̳̮̺͇͓̜̹̼̫̟͉͚̼̯̲͒̄̓͌͗̇̿̈́̍̊͛̓̈́̑̂͌̉͑̀͋͌̎̕͜͝͝ͅͅ ** **̷̡̧̛͎̪̖̖͙͔͖̞̦͚̮̭͈͚̇͂͌͐̍̋̓̔̐̽̄̌̌̿͋̒͂̇͗́̈́̈̾̒͑̈́̽̑͛̍͗͊̿̊̈́̈́͌̎́͛̾̀̌̇̃̋̈́̏̐̃͂̊̾͌͘̕͘̕͝m̴̛̛͔̜̳̘͎͎͑͒̅͒͌̌͑͆͗͐̆̐̽̐̆̈́͆͒̓͆̆̇̌̒̀͗̃͒̉̔̆͑͂͌̚͠͝͝͝͝e**

**I grab the crystal, and, nothing happens until everything happens.**

**I can feel the corruption feeding at my soul.**

**Nox falls to the ground, and I realize my mistake.**

Why did I do this.

I scream out in pain

The traveler hears me

I don’t hear him.

Where is my soul?”

Ikora’s Pov.

Cayde comes into the hall looking better than normal.

“I'm guessing that’s the first good sleep you've had in a while?” I ask.

“Yep, Lumo left some time, but I'm guessing that we went back to his apartment to talk with his fireteam,” He says. I nod my head.

The day goes by slowly until it doesn’t. Cayde is talking with a hunter and Zavala has gone off to talk with Shaxx. Its been a few hours since Cayde came in. Then I hear yelling from down the hall. I turn and see a guardian yelling and point at something.

“Somethings wrong with the traveler!!!” The guardian yells. I turn to Cayde and Zavala.

‘I’m going to investigate if you guys want to come with me” I tell them. I head out first and the first thing I see is the traveler, who is shining brightly, way more than normal.

“What?” I say to myself. That’s when it changes. The traveler sends out a blast of light, and everything goes black. This must be the void that Lumo was talking about. I turn around and spot a man on the ground, in which I run over and hold my hand over him, trying to heal him.

“I’m not the one who needs help,” He says.

“Is Lumo in trouble?” I ask of the man.

“His light is in trouble, his soul is in trouble,” The man says.]]

“Where is he?” I ask the man.

“The cave with the crystal, Crota is trying to corrupt him.” The man explains. My eyes open in shock.

“I must go and help him then!” I tell the man. I wake up with multiple people around me, Zavala and Cayde by my sides.

“Lumo needs help” Is the first thing I say.

“I’ll go and bring Crow with me,” Cayde says. I nod my head.

“Ask Crow to lead you to the cave,” I tell him. He nods and runs off to grab crow and leave.

Cayde’s Pov

I finally reach crow’s apartment, and I pound on the door. She finally opens the door.

“Get your shit on we have to go now,” I say to her, rushing her to put her armor on. She does quickly and I grab her hand, transmatting us into my ship as I take off for the wall.

“Where’s the cave” I ask. She finally realizes what is going on.

“Crota” Is all Crow says. She takes control of my ship, the queen of hearts, and leads us to a fallen battlefield. We transmat down and head straight for a hive structure, running into it. Crow leads me to the cave, and we find Lumo lying still next to his ghost. I rush over to him and lean him up. Crow checks his light.

“It seems like he fought off the corruption and his light is ok, but Crota left a claim mark on him and that isn't going to go well,” She says. I look up at her with a look of ‘explain’ in my eyes.

“In hive culture, a hive will claim their servant, and if they ever die their family member will take over the claim. With who is Crota’s family, Lumo isn’t going to get a break from them when they show up.” Crow explains. I nod my head along with her explanation.

“We should probably take lumo and Nox back to the tower,” She says. I nod my head and pick up lumo. Lumo is lighter than normal, but that’s probably because he doesn't have any weapons or armor on him right now.

“And we should get his ghost checked out,” Crow says. I hum a yes noise and we head back for my ship, and back to the tower once were in it.


	16. Rasputin

Chapter 15:

Lumo’s pov.

When I wake up, I open my eyes to a bright white room. At my side is Cayde and on the other is my fireteam. Nox realizes that I'm awake and appears above me.

“what happened? The last thing I remember was falling asleep in Cayde’s room.” I ask of him.

“You went back to the cave and Crota almost made you his soldier” He explains. Hm, interesting. I don’t remember any of this. Cayde finally realizes I’m awake and jumps up to hug me, which disturbs the other's sleep and they realize too.

“Lumo! What happened?” Cayde asks.

“I don’t know, actually. The last thing I remember was falling asleep in your bed” I say, pointing at him.

“Hmm, I found you in the cave,” He says. This is all new to me.

“Can I get out of here, I know were the hive are trying to take over Rasputin and I would like to control it?” I ask Cayde. He looks at me with a confused look.

“The hive are trying to take over Rasputin?” He asks. I nod my head yes.

“Well, if the doctor deems you ok, then take them with you,” He says pointing to my fireteam, who are still relatively close to me, probably cause I scared the shit out of them. Cayde goes out into the hallway and gets the doctor that’s watching over me.

“So, Luminous, it seems everything with you is normal. The only outcome of this is the mark on your chest, which his a hive claim mark. It might pose a problem is Crota’s family ever shows but that isn't likely.” The doctor explains. I nod my head and start to get out of the bed. Speecy hands me my undersuit, clean obviously, and I get changed into it, transmatting my gear onto myself once I do. This set is different. I went for a warlock look today, Prophet Snow robes with the Reefmade shader on it, making the base of the robes purple with blue markings. The legs I wear are the Gensym Knight Boots with the Reefmade shader on them as well, my entire set has the shader on it. My arms are the Kairos Function Wraps. The helmet the Viritous Hood. Instead of wearing my special cloak, I go with a warlock bond, The Yuga Sundown Bond with the Crimson Valor shader. The red stands out again the purple of the rest of my armor. All three of them look me up and down at the new set.

“I like it,” Sam says, in which I smile at the praise. We walk out and others stare at me. Why is a hunter is warlock armor? I head towards the hall and I still get looks, even Shaxx pauses watching the crucible to look at me. I don’t care for looks at me.

“I like the new set, Lumo” Ikora complements me.

“Thanks, I've had it sitting in my vault for quite a while so I decided to wear it out finally,” I explain to her.

“Now, onto other things.” I start. I point to a spot on the map on the table of the cosmodrome. Everyone turns their heads to the spot.

“The Rasputin bunker,” Zavala says. I nod my head yes.

“In about one hour, the hive are going to attack and try to corrupt Rasputin, I’m taking Speecy and Sam with me,” I say to them

“You guys must go then,” Ikora says. She rushes us out of the hall and into our ships. I send Speecy and Sam the coordinates and we head off. When we transmat down, its baren. To the left of us is a cliff and to the right is a pathway to the control room. We start to head to the control room but a thrall jumps out.

“Shit they're already here” I yell out. We run into the room and shoot at the wizard there. As we kill it, more come, flooding outside. Knights, Thralls, Wizards, and acolytes. It takes a while, but we eventually stop the hive from taking Rasputin. I lay on the ground as speecy kills the last one. He comes over to me.

“That was fucking tiring,” I say. The mark on my chest starts to burn. I sit up and hold my hand to it. Speecy looks at me worryingly.

“They're trying to resurrect him on the moon. Now. We need to stop them” I tell him. He turns to Sam, who shares a look in their eyes.

“Let's go then, I'm guessing the same place as last time?” He asks me. I nod my head yes. He helps me up and we transmat back into our ship. I open a call with both sam and Speecy and Ikora.

“We won't be coming back for a bit. We stopped them from taking Rasputin but they are trying to resurrect Crota on the moon right now. We’re going to stop them” I tell her.

“Make it out alive,” She says before she hangs up.

“I don’t know what we are going to go into, but let's hope we do it right,” I tell them. We transmat down and head into the hive structure, preparing for our lives.


	17. Crystals on the Moon

Chapter 16

Lumo’s Pov

We follow the signs to where the ritual is happening. The line of thrall, the call of Crota, the sounds of wizards. We fight and fight and fight our way through the hoards of Hive. We stop in front of a door, a large one at that. I turn to the others.

“Whatever happens, if I tell you guys to run, you will!” I say to them. Speecy walks over to me and puts a hand on my shoulder.

“if that’s what you want, then we will,” He says. Sam comes over and puts a hand on my shoulder.

“Let's do this, together,” Sam says. We turn to face the door, Sam to my left and Speecy to my right. I push the door open, and in front of us is a large crystal, the same kind as the one in the cave. Around it are 3 wizards, all chanting. I raise my handcannon and shoot the crystal at the top, the bullet shattering and a pice of the crystal coming off. The wizards turn to face us, and we run to hide. Sam and Speecy end up hiding up and I’m by myself again, just like with the gate lord. We take turns shooting the wizards who shoot back at us and running. I turn to look over my hiding spot and a wizard starts to call upon his magic, and shoots projectiles at me. I dodge by rolling out the way and run. The wizard decides to follow me, so I just continuously run in a circle around the room.

Imagine that scene though, 2 risen are actively trying to kill the wizards but one is chasing their friend around a room so both the wizard and the risen stop and watch it chase them… my friends suck.

I finally gather a plan and start it. I stop and duck down. The wizard flies over my head without realizing that I’m behind it now. I hold up my hand cannon and I call upon my light. The solar aspect of it mixes with the void. This is the first time I'm even trying to mix my light. Solar light and void swirl around my gun. It soaks up the light and a very interesting design comes out of it. Instead of the traditional design, a basic hand cannon in the same shape as Cayde’s gun, with a ghost etched into the side, the ghost eye is lit up half purple half orange, and the light flowing out of the ghost is a mix of void and solar. I wonder if that appears only when I mix my light or when I add light to it... but now it not the time to question that.

I aim for the wizards' head, and he turns to me. I shoot the wizard directly in the head, and it explodes in a blast of solar and void light. The other wizards come after me and they pass directly where their friend died, and get suppressed, like one of my smoke grenades. They can’t shoot things at us. Speecy pulls out his sidearm and so does Sam. They each shoot a bullet into a wizard's head, and it’s over. Everything seems ok. We’re ok and alive.

The crystal starts to shake, and bright jets of light comes out of it. We all look at each other and we bolt out the door. Speecy leads as we run as fast as we can, avoiding falling debris, Sam in front of me and I follow them both.

We reach the door but a large piece of the ceiling falls onto me, trapping my leg. Crota laughs from somewhere in the structure and I reach out to the others. They turn around and realize I'm stuck. I throw my gun at them, hoping that if I die, that they give it back to Cayde in my memory. Speecy reaches his hand out, but the door shuts close. Crota appears in front of me and grabs me. I scream as he takes me into a different plane of existence. His soul doesn’t exist on earth anymore and neither does mine. Nox tries to heal me but there’s no light in the ascendant plane.

I finally get a good look around and it looks like I'm in a weird room, which isn't even a room. Next to me is what seems to be a throne. Crota steps out of it and grabs my next, holding me up.

_‘you thought you could escape from me, but that was your biggest mistake, let’s watch your friends come, and watch me as I kill them.’_ i hear in my head in a deep voice, Crota.

Speecy’s pov.

“Lumo no!!” I yell. I hold my hand out and run towards the door, which closes in my face. I can hear a deep laugh and Lumo scream. I bang my fists against the door. I don’t realize that at my feet is his gun until I slide down the door and nearly sit on it by accident.

“Kyle, is he alive?” I ask of my ghost. He pops up and looks at my face, and decides that his hunt for glimmer is less important than my life, for once at least. He scans the area around, and through, the door.

“No life signatures except you two,” Kyle says. It hits me that we just met him months ago, and he’s already dead in a mission gone wrong. Zeeb walks over to me.

“We have to take it back, to let them know. Comms are spotty here and their gonna wanna know what happened.” He says. I wipe the tears from my eyes and stand up, Lumo’s gun in my hand. I transmat back into my ship and set route for the tower. Zeeb follows closely behind and I sit there and wonder, how am I gonna tell Cayde that his best friend is dead. We transmat down into the courtyard when we reach the tower. I turn and put a hand on Zeeb's shoulder.

“Go back to the apartment, I'll give this to Cayde,” I say to him. He nods silently and heads towards the barracks. I grab a cloth a had on me and wrap it around the gun. I turn and head to the hall, going down the stairs and passing everyone who tries to talk to me. The three vanguards turn to me but I don’t say anything. I just set the gun down, the cloth staying over it, on Cayde’s area of the table and leave, heading back to the apartment. Sam is sitting on the couch when I enter and I go and sit next to them, waiting for Cayde to come, knowing he would.

Cayde’s pov.

Ikora and I look at each other but I just shrug my shoulders. I inspect the cloth. I puck it up and feel something heavy in it. I reach my hand in and feel a gun. I let go of the cloth but not the gun, and the cloth falls away. I look at the gun before a second, before I drop it too and back into the balcony behind me. I slide down it as it kicks in. Tears stream down my face Z and Ikora turn to me. I just stare at the gun. Their eyes follow mine and realize what I'm staring at. Ikora walks over to me and just sits next to me. I lean into her as Z comes over as well.

“Why?! Why is it always the people I get close to! First Andal and now Lumo! Why me?!” I yell out to nobody. Z comes and helps me up, leading me to our fireteam apartment. They lead me to my room and lay me down, helping me with my armor and taking it off. As I lay there, I turn to them.

“Z, why is it always me?” I ask.

“People always need struggles to overcome or they will never learn anything in life.” He says.

“Get some sleep Cayde, ill check on you in the morning,” Ikora says softly before closing the door. I cry softly as I think about my times with both of them. Lumo kinda reminds me of Andal, fun, outgoing, but takes a mission seriously, and died out in the field saving the world. Andal, protecting someone, and Lumo, preventing Crota to come into our world. Now, Crota is just… stuck… In the ascendant plane... THE ASCENDANT PLANE. I turn and look at my alarm clock, I've been thinking about this for about an hour now. I burst out of bed and slam my door open. I rush around the house and find a note on the kitchen table.

_If you wake up before we come back, which would be surprising, we are going to talk to Abysmal and Atorias. Make some food please, we’ll be back soon._

_-Z and Ikora_

Their apartment… I don’t even bother changing out my civilian clothes and rush out the apartment and to the others. I say sorry to anyone I bump into my way to them. The door is unlocked and I bust, scaring the four. Before they can even say anything, I say something, well more yell than say.

“HAVE YOU GUYS THOUGHT THAT CROTA HAS A ASCENDANT PLANE AND COULD HAVE TAKEN LUMO'S SOUL THERE?!!!” I yell at them. Abysmal's eyes widen with recognition.

“That’s means his soul wouldn’t show up on a scan!!” HE says, standing up.

“If Lumo is alive, I want to go, now!” Abysmal says, Atorias agreeing. Z turns to Ikora.

“We always have a fireteam on standby, as this will be a six-person job,” She says. Ikora looks at me before turning back to the others.

“But with only you two and the other three, you guys need a 6th, bring crow-8 with you.” She says. They nod and we all head down to the hall.

“Crow-8 need in the hall. Fireteam Ouroboros, need in the hall, prepare for a raid” Ikora says over the speaker system. It's not often someone gets called in for a raid, the last one being on the vault of glass with some of our more skilled guardians. The four guardians walk down the hallways in a line, Crow at the end with the fireteam on their side.


	18. Crota's End

Chapter 17:

Cayde’s Pov.

They come to standing around the table. Ikora starts the debrief.

“We’ve called you here for a raid on Crota, the hive prince’s, ascendant plane. The members of this group are Crow-8, hive expert, Fireteam ouroboros, and 2 out of three of the members of Fireteam Siphon.” Ikora explains to the group, who introduce themselves to each other.  
  


“I am Abysmal-42, Call me Abysmal, the warlock of Fireteam Siphon” Abysmal starts.

“I am Atorias, Call me Zeeb, Titan of Fireteam Siphon”

“I am Crow-8, Call me Crow, Hive expert, and apprentice of Eris Morn”

“I am Dov-64, Call me Skitz, Void Hunter of Fireteam Ouroboros”

“I am Karliyah-9, Call me Cherry, Arc Hunter of Fireteam Ouroboros”

“Lastly, I am Napoleon-3, Call me Tome, Warlock of Fireteam Ouroboros” The last one, Tome, explains.

“When you guys enter, everything will be different. Light will be hard to come by, so try not to die as there will not be enough to resurrect you back” Z explains They turn to me, expecting me to talk next, which is true.

“There is also the possibility of another guardian with Crota, One Luminous-3, Multi-lighter of Fireteam Siphon and defeater of the black garden,” I tell them. Fireteam Ouroboros stares at me weirdly like how did Lumo end up in that position.

“Lumo was claimed by Crota, so the possibility of their souls being connected isn’t out of the question.” Crow interrupts, I forgot she was there.

“Lumo was on a mission with the rest of his fireteam when the mission went south, Lumo couldn’t get out in time and all we got before his soul dissipared from the map was a Laugh from Crota and a scream from lumo, then nothing,” I explain, pointing at the two others of his fireteam when appropriate.

“The entrance is said to be from the center of the Hellmouth, So have fun guardian, we’ll be on comms until interference shuts us out, so watch what you say,” Z says, which causes them to laugh quietly, I join them as well, nobody cares if they get in trouble with Z.

“I hope you find him,” I say to Abysmal and Atorias.

“We will!” They say, strongly and with passion. They head off to the courtyard, following the others.

Abysmal's Pov

We stop before everyone transmats to their ships and we head off. We stand in a circle and face Each Other. I hold my hand out to the center of our little circle.

“For the Traveler!” I yell out. Everyone sticks their hands in it as well.

“For The Traveler!!” They repeat. The traveler sends out a small wave of light with the same feeling of ‘lets di this!’. Everyone finally transmats into their ships and we head off to the top of the Hellmouth.

When we transmat down, in front of us is a walkway leading do a plate. I decide to lead everyone, and I head towards the plate. We stand on it and a glowing outline if a bridge forms in front of us. Once we stand there for long enough, It forms fully and we head over it. Cherry, the happy one if the trio, takes the leap first and jumps down the hole at the end of the bridge in the center of the Hellmouth. We all follow her as well.

We come to at the bottom of the fall, which wasn’t really a fall more of a slow descent. All 6 of us are standing around a lantern, with another one if the distance. Zeeb decided to go first, stepping away from the lantern. He quickly rushes to the next one. He turns back to us. We race over and he rushes to the next light, feeling the waves of darkness flowing over us, when we are in the dark, and disappearing, in the light. Crow aims her weapon first at the hoards of thrall following us. At the first bullet, we realize how many thralls there actually are, and run to the next lantern. We stop for a second and kill thrall. I hear an explosion and realized that the first light has exploded and that the others will too. That makes all of us move faster. We take turns stopping at the lanterns and killing thrall, and running to the next one. It only takes us about 10 minutes to get through all of the lanterns and get to the plate. Fireteam Ouroboros stands on the plate while the rest of us protect them and kill thrall. Eventually, a noise is made and we turn around. A bridge is formed and we all run across it, leaving the thrall on the other side. We run and run and run, towards the white light. I get engulfed in it and everything goes silent for a second before something changes. We’re not on the moon anymore. A scream rings out from somewhere, and then a laugh. I turn and face Zeeb.

“Cayde was right! That was lumo!” I say to him. He nods his head in response and we head off first to the next step in getting to our fireteam member.

What we find next, is a large room with a wide crevice in it. Zeeb's ghost turns to us.

“There is light here to resurrect you guys if you die,” he says. I head for the plate, and the others to the sides, where a floating pillar that is dripping goop off of it is. Crow and Zeeb each stand in the goop when I stand on the plate. The bridge starts to form in front of me. The others protect us three from dying. Right before the bridge form, a swordbearer knight appears, and I kill it as the bridge forms. I pick up the sword and head across the bridge. I spot a gatekeeper across the bridge and run at him, swinging the sword at him. He dies in three hits and I hide behind a pillar, shooting across the gap. Skitz takes Zeeb's place as I help protect him from the other side of the bridge. The five on the other side do the same thing again as before. Zeeb comes over and kills another gatekeeper. This time, Crow takes the plate, and we do it again. After crow kills the gatekeeper, the other three die, and the ogres spawn on our side. The three of us quickly take care of them, and ouroboros’s ghost come to our side, rezzing them back. No more enemy’s come after us so I'm guessing we passed this section.

We stop to take a breather, taking in our settings.

“The green sky is typical of a hive-like Crota, who is only a prince, with if oryx ever shows up, his will be different,” Crow says randomly... random facts from the hive expert everyone.

“We should probably go..” Cherry states, standing up. The rest of us follow, and we head towards the door. It opens, and a streaker screams out, with thrall streaming from a hallway. We take that hallway and quickly kill the streakers, jumping down a hole at the end that the thrall don't follow us down. We head off down another hallway. A lot of hallways in here.

With two doorways above us we split up, Zeeb, Crow, and I take the left side and ouroboros takes the right. Both of us find a wizard and kill it quickly. Another one spawns in the middle and we kill it quickly as well.

Crota finally decides to show his face. The throne that was previously shattered builds itself, and Crota comes out. Lumo isn’t spotted anywhere with him. We all move to the left side. Tome peaks out and spots a sword bearer on the lower floor. Skitz shoots at it, efficiently killing it. Zeeb runs and picks up the sword. While he jumps up to Crota’s level, we shoot at Crota, taking down a shield. He kneels over and our guns don’t damage him anymore. Zeeb runs at Crota, slamming the sword down twice before running away. We take down his shield again and Zeeb runs at Crota again, slamming the sword. The sword dissipates when Zeeb slams it down for the final time. Crota gets back up and summons something above him. Everyone shoots at it the instant it appears, and it doesn’t take much to get rid of it. It explodes in many pieces and floating there, is Lumo. Nox is laying on his chest.

“Lumo!” I yell out. The others turn to me and then look at my best friend. The fire's light in my eyes, pushing me to save him. This time, I take the lead, taking the sword. We do the same thing that we did last time with more speed, hoping that lumo isn't dead. When I slam the sword down for the final time, Crota dies in typical hive fashion. The instant the sword dissipates from my hand, lumo falls. I hold my hands out and catch him, laying him down on the ground. Crow comes over and brings out her ghost, who scans lumo.

“We need to get him to Eris, I can’t help him,” Crow says. Zeeb comes over and picks lumo up while I turn to the others.

“Thank you guys, for helping us with getting him back,” I ask of them. Dov comes up to me first, as the leader of their fireteam.

“It’s hard losing a fireteam member,” He says.

“Let me at least treat everyone to dinner sometime for this,” I say.

“if you are sure, then I'm fine with that,” He says, with the other two nodding along. I finally follow sam out of the hive structure and back to the ships. I transmat back into mine and call the vanguard, in which ikora picks up.

“Raid was a success, Crota is dead, and Lumo is saved. Crow still wants Eris to look him over, so we are taking him to the med bay first if you want to bring Eris with you guys there.” I relay to them.

“I will bring Eris with me, we will meet you in the med bay,” Ikora says before hanging up. Everything is over. It all over, and peaceful again.


	19. Why is it that i'm always in the fucking hospital?!

Chapter 18:

Lumo’s Pov

Bright lights

Very bright lights

Oh no not the med bay again…… shit

I can feel someone holding my hand, I don’t know that hand. I can feel Ikora’s hand holding my other hand. I open my eyes. Turns out the hand was Eris’s

“What’s going on?” I ask Ikora, who looks at me in shock for a second before she turns to Eris.

“Thank you Eris,” She says. I try and sit up but that turns out a bad idea when everything hurts.

“We may have broken Crota’s curse, but you still have to let your body get used to it,” Eris explains to me. I touch my body with my hands, feeling what I have on. There’s one thing I always have on me. The one thing I threw out the door.

“Did speecy give my gun to Cayde?” I ask Ikora. She turns back to me.

“Yes, he did and don’t ever pull a move like that again. Cayde broke down because of it. Cayde is also the one who thought of you being alive with Crota.” She explains with a harsh tone.

“Well I didn’t mean to nearly die, but everyone who is and has been a risen has come too close to it before,” I say. Eris stands up, heading for the door.

“I must go back to my area, I will tell Cayde that it worked,” She says before she exits, leaving me alone with ikora.

“Cayde really does care for you. The only I have ever seen him care about like he does you were what some might call his brother by how close they were. Andal Brasak was his name, and Cayde killed his killer in pure revenge before actually taking up the vanguard dare. He really does care for you, like one a brother would.” She says.

“Well, I care for him as well,” I tell her. I can hear steps running down the hallway and my door bursts open.

“You’re ok!” Is the first thing out of Cayde’s mouth when he sees me. He rushes over to hug me but ikora stops him.

“He’s still recovering,” She says, before walking out the room. Cayde turns to me.

“Oh thank god you are ok, I don’t know what I’d do without my friend,” He says. I can feel a slight pain in my heart and I wince, but it’s probably just the hive curse in me.

“I’m happy I'm ok too, that was terrifying,” I say.

“I can’t imagine what you went through, but I'm happy one of my friends didn’t die,” He says, probably thinking about Andal.

“I don’t even remember what happened after I threw my gun, which, I was told you have,” I ask of him.

“Abysmal gave it to me when you were presumed dead,” He says. Reaching for a holster on his side. He pulls out my gun and hands it to me, in which I holster it to my belt. Feeling tired, I yawn.

“Get some sleep Lumo, ill be right here,” Cayde says. I nod my head and close my eyes, falling asleep as Cayde holds my hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End Of Arc 2: The Dark Below.
> 
> Next, Arc 3: House of Wolves


	20. Side Chapter 2: Karliyah-9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next arc: House Of Wolves

Side Chapter 2: Karliyah-9

Karlihyah-9, a risen not a lot know about. Her past though, goes far back, back to before the collapse. Back to the golden age.

Karlihyah, before the nine, was an aspiring athlete. She one daydreamed of being an Olympic athlete. When the golden age hit, she got her chance.

Her name was Karliyah Armoth, an Exo Olympic athlete.

Her Sport? Running. Mainly the hurdles and the long jump. She would do the 800 if she was needed but most of the time she wasn’t.

The people who ran the Olympic, they gave her first exo body. That’s where everything changed for her. She could run faster and longer, could jump higher and longer. She could achieve her dreams.

“Thank you,” She said to them.

“Just test it out for us and come back to us if you have any problems,” They told her, and that’s what she did.

She shoved her body against the natural limits of a human and broke them.

She had one problem with it though, the finer movements.

Her fingers were harder to control with things like typing and picking up stuff, so she went back to them.

“I’m having trouble with the finer movements of this body,” She told them.

“Oh, we can fix that,” They told her, and that’s what they did.

But instead of just fine-tuning her body, no.

They upgraded her fully to a better one.

“Why didn’t you just fix the other one?” She asked them.

“We need you in top condition, and if the upgrade means you can achieve that, that’s what we’ll do for you, our star player,” They told her.

And then it hit her, she didn’t even remember her family anymore. All she could remember was her purpose and the people who helped her achieve that.

“Your first reset,” The doctors said. She was confused, what was a reset.

And so she read and looked for an answer until she found one.

A full memory wipe, after a few of them it would be harder and harder to remember yourself. Most go insane after 20.

That is what she found.

But she didn’t care, as long as she had her dreams.

And over the golden age, this process continued.

Train, find bug, upgrade, reset, try and find memories, give up, then back to training.

8 more times after that. A total of 9 resets…. 9 upgrades.

She almost had to do it again. But something happened.

The Darkness found the earth, and the collapse began.

When she had her chance, she escaped and ran.

Ran far away. She eventually had to stop.

And so she did, she bordered herself in a school. The fallen found her though, and one well-placed shot from a wire rifle using vandal made her see black for a very long time.

And a very long time indeed.

When her ghost, Capone, found her and brought her back, the first thing she did was ask.

“What happened in the collapse,” She asked.

He told her everything, from the warlord to the last city being brought together.

She didn’t dwell on the past and moved on, slowly making her way to the city that Capone told her about, and when she got there she was amazed.

A place where she could fight other people like her, where she can be competitive.

And then she went into the crucible blind, not knowing how it works.

And that’s where she found her passion for arc energy.

The blue lightning coming very easy to her control, the arc staff being easy to wield.

When she finally finished her match, she decided to go and finally meet the people who run the city and the tower.

First was Master Rahool, then Banshee, then Shaxx.

Of the Vanguard, the first one she met was Zavala, the titan vanguard.

She then met Ikora, the warlock vanguard.

Then she met her Vanguard, Cayde-6.

Cayde… he intrigued her.

An exo in a position of power? Not something she’s seen.

Did she know why she was so drawn to him? She had some semblance of why.

The feeling was one a sibling would have to another sibling they haven’t seen in a long time.

But why that one specifically? No.

You might wonder… Well, how did she meet her fireteam and got the nickname Cherry….

Well, those are stories for another time.


	21. GOD DAMMIT SKOLAS

Chapter 19:

The guard came around again and open the door to give him his food.

This is it, this is now.

I grabbed the guard and slashed at his weak point, killing him.

The instant I rush out my cell the anti-transmat comes off.

And I leave.

  
  
  


Lumo’s Pov.

Cherry and I sit on the floor next to Cayde as we work, all just chatting since I just got cleared this morning to go on missions. Instead of leaving I just went to Cayde, wanting him to help me.

“So how does your light work?” Cherry asks me. I just shrug my shoulders.

“I don’t really know myself. But I do know that I can do shit that others can't, but why? Don’t know” I tell her. She laughs for a sec before turning back to me.

“We should do a 2v1, Lumo and his weird light against me and Cayde… I wonder who would win” She says. Cayde pauses his work and turns down to us.

“I would win obviously as the best golden gun in the tower,” He says all cocky. I look him in the eyes and stand up.

“I dare you to try,” I say. Ikora and Zavala turn to us at that statement.

“I accept that dare, tonight, in a private match,” He says. The other two vanguard sigh at our antics while cherry giggles on the floor.

Nox pops out from where ghosts go to when they phase out of existence.

“Incoming message from Petra marked important,” He says.

“Read it to me,” I ask of him.

“Hey Lumo, we have a problem with a fallen who’s escaped from the prison. Got any time to spare?” It says.

“Tell her ill be right over. Hey, ask her if I can bring Cayde and a friend” I say to Nox while looking at the other two. I check my gun, the King of Clubs, while I'm at it, making sure I have enough ammo in it, which I do. I check the amount of sniper ammo I carry and I find it getting low, along with my rocket ammo. I need to make a stop at banshee before I leave.

“Petra responded, she said its fine” Nox says before diapering. I look over at the other two vanguards.

“Well, I say let him go,” Ikora says to Zavala.

“If either of you two get hurt I'm grounding you both for a month,” Zavala says.

“I'm fine with that!” Cayde says. Cherry, by now, has stood up and was checking her weapons.

“Cayde, you already know the way to the reef, Cherry Ill send you the coords,” I say to the two of them.

“Yep, I'll meet you two there!” Cayde says before running off. I look over at Cherry, and we both roll our eyes at Cayde’s antics again.

“I’ll meet you there,” I say before heading off to the courtyard myself, stopping at banshee and getting me some ammo, then transmatting into my ship. I quickly send Cherry the coords and we all head off to the Reef.

It doesn’t take us long to get there, with Cayde talking to petra as both Cherry and I land. I walk over to Petra.

“Ah yes, Luminous-3, Defeater of the black garden and ally of three fallen houses,” Petra says as I walk over, surprising both Cayde and Cherry,

“Wait, three houses, I thought I was just Krolis and House Light,” Cayde says.

“Along with House Dusk and House of Wolves, or at least from what I can tell, the ones still under the queen,” I say. Petra turns to cherry.

“You must be this friend I keep hearing Cayde talk about by how much you spend near him,” She says. Cherry walks over to her and holds a hand out.

“Names Karliyah-9, Just call me Cherry. I’m an Arc hunter and apart of my fireteam called Fireteam Ouroboros” She says to petra, who grabs her hand.

“Petra venj, queens wrath,” She says. They shake hands and then Petra turns to be.

“A fallen named Skolas has broken out and is rallying on Earth with the fallen there,” She says, which sparks a feeling of concern in my mind.

“Nox, send a message to both Krolis and Zevkys telling them to Not Engage Skolas at any cost, we’ll be there soon,” I ask of him, who send the message right away.

“Send me the coords for the house of devils, Cayde take cherry and go there, I need to check on my friends,” I say quickly before transmatting to my ship and flying off.

I decide to land far away. I transmat down in front of the door while Nox goes and lands the ship. The door isn't even there anymore, which means he’s either still here or he’s gone off to the devils. I grab my hand cannon from my side and hold it out in front of me. As I creep through I spot the bodies of the ones who put up a fight against him. I reach down and touch one of them, still warm. He’s still here.

“Nox, call Cayde, and keep it on low volume,” I ask of him.

“Yea Lumo?” Is the first thing he says.

“He’s here, and he’s killed so many, get over here for backup,” I say quickly and quietly

“We’re on our way,” Cherry says, so I hand up the call.

As I wander the corridors, I find an injured mithrax still alive. I rush over to him and bring out my light. Healing the gashes on his legs and chest. Once that finishes, he takes a deep breath and I can tell that he feels so much better.

_“Skolas came, He’s going to kill Krolis, wants to take over. Zevkys is here too!”_ he says.

_“I’m going to save them. My friends are on my way, point them to where I'm going when you see them. For now, stay here”_ I tell him. I grab my gun and quickly run in the direction of the Kells quarters. The door is closed but I can loud chatter from inside.

_“Skolas, get out, you have no right to be here”_ I can hear Krolis say.

_“Oh, I'm not here to say, I'm here to kill you, he was just a bonus,”_ Skolas says. I sneakily transmat into the room. Krolis spots me but I shake my head no.

_“Why do you want to kill me?”_ Krolis asks of Skolas.

_“I am the Kell of Kells, I will unite the houses,”_ He says. He raises his gun and I push mine against the back of his head.

_“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,”_ I say, startlingZevkys.

_“A light born? Why would a light born be in here?”_ He says. Suddenly he turns around and we aim at each other.

_“My name is Luminous-3, and I am the travelers chosen! I am the prophecized light child, and I will kill you if you don’t leave my allies alone”_ I say to him. We stand in silence for seconds. He goes to pull the trigger, but quickly turns around and shoots Krolis in the chest before transmatting away. I quickly holster my gun and lean down next to Krolis. I gather up as much light as I can and start to heal him. In the middle of me doing this, as I have to use my light to find the bullet before I can heal it, mithrax runs in with Cayde and Cherry on his tail. I finally find the bullet and use my light to carefully extract it. I set it down on the ground and heal Krolis. He turns to me as I finish.

_“That must have taken a lot of energy child, sleep,”_ He says, and so I do. I pass out right there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELCOME TO ARC 3 BOIS


	22. Get off my Prophecy, Skolas

Chapter 20:

Lumo’s Pov.

When I wake up, I’m still in Krolis’s room, laying on his bed. I sit up and look around. The only light in the room coming from a small lamp-like thing in the corner of the room. Krolis and Zevkis are sharing a bed, not gonna judge that, while Cayde and cherry sleep on their beds. I move the covers off of me, standing up. I quietly head out the room, closing the door behind me. I walk through the base, exploring what I can. I end up finding a way to get onto the top of the wall, and I just sit there, staring out to the city and the traveler. I just listen to the world as it moves around me. I don’t realize the time until I hear steps come up behind me and someone sits down next to me. I turn my head toward them and realize its Krolis who came up with me.

_“Thank you for healing me,”_ He says

_“Your one of my friends, I wouldn’t just let you die,”_ I say. I turn back up to the sky and listen to the world again.

_“Why did you come up here?”_ Krolis asks. I turn my head back towards him.

_“I don’t know really,”_ I say to him.

_“Maybe to think?”_ He asks,

_“Let’s just go with that…”_ I say to him.

_“What was with you and Zevkis earlier?”_ I pester him. He turns a bit red.

_“What’s with you and the Cayde fellow?”_ He responds with, which makes my systems heat up for a second.

_“Fair point”_ I retort. We both sit there for a bit before Krolis answers my question.

_“I have, what you risen would call, fallen for him,”_ He says, still red.

_“You both deserve each other if he hurts your feelings tell me,”_ I say to him.

_“Well if Cayde does the same, ill to do the same”_ Krolis responds with, understanding the hidden meaning in the statement. I look out and realize the sun is coming up.

_“The others are going to be up soon, we better go back,”_ I say, standing up while Krolis does the same. We head back through the base and towards Krolis’s room. I push the door open and three heads turn to face me.

“Where did you go?” Cayde asks of us.

“I woke up and couldn’t go back to sleep, so I went to the top of the wall, I don’t know why Krolis followed me up there though” I explain to him as Krolis steps into the room as well.

“_He woke me up and I went and followed him to see where he was going_” Kolis explains to Cayde.

“Well, we have news on where Skolas is next,” Cherry says. I head over to the bed I was sleeping in and grab my stuff from next to it. Cayde and Cherry does the same as Krolis walks up to me.

_“Thank you for saving me,”_ He says. I reach up and pat his shoulder.

_“It was no problem, also, try and attempt it with him,”_ I say, looking over him at Zevkis. Krolis turns red.

_“Fine, but you better do the same soon,”_ He says to me. I drop my hand from his shoulder and turn to the two other exo’s.

“Time to go!” I yell at them.

“Fine,_ bye Kolis bye Zevkis,_” They both say to the two kells. I open the door and we step out, heading to our ships. Cayde opens a call the moment we get into orbit.

“Skolas was last seen where the House of Devils are resting,” Cayde says over the call. Nox makes a sound as Cayde sends the coords.

“I'm guessing that’s where we’ll be headed next?” I ask of him. He nods yes and closes the call. I enter the coords into the nav system on the ship and follow the directions. When we reach the location, Nox transmats me down and fries the ship a bit aways before landing it. Cayde and Cherry appear at my sides.

“It is unknown if he has taken over the house or not” Cherry mentions. A loud fallen call that I recognize a Skolas calls out.

“Nox, can you translate that?” I ask of my ghost.

“He said, I am Skolas, Kell of Devils, I will unite the houses!” Nox translates to us.

“Shit, so he has taken over” Cayde whispers under his breath. I unholster my Hand Cannon and head towards the house. I use my void abilities to make myself invisible and peek inside. A bunch of dregs turn and look at me so I back away from the door. I turn and look at the other two.

“So, this isn't gonna be easy. We’re gonna have to fight our way through the base” I say to them, checking how much ammo I have. Cayde and Cherry follow me in doing the same with their weapons. I turn back around to the door.

“Let's do this. LEROY JENKINS” I yell as I burst open the door and start taking down elinski. Cayde looks at me wondering what the fuck I just did, but then follows me into the base.

We slowly but surely fight our way to the kells room. As we finally see the door, a captain charges me. I charge my bullet with solar light and jump over it, shooting its head as I do. Cayde stares at me in awe as I pull it off.

“So, what the fuck was that?” Cherry asks. I turn around and shoot a vandal.

“Something I can do” I explain to her. Cayde shoots the last dreg in the hallway and everything goes quiet. I loud yell from Skolas comes from the other side of the door I don't even need to ask Nox this time to translate it for me.

“He said, I am the kell of kells and I will unite the houses,” Nox says.

“Oh no, he don’t!” I say as I push open the door, taking a step into the room.

_“Skolas, I don't know who the fuck you think you are, but damn get off my prophecy!”_ I charge a bullet with solar and void light and shoot it at him. HE teleports to the side though, which makes me pissed. I continue to shoot at him as he continues to flee. Cayde and Cherry follow me and take down the vandals and dregs that show. WE finally reach outside and Skolas stand in an open field.

_“I am the Kell of Kells, and I will kill you,”_ Skolas says to me as I face him. I can spot a vandal come up to his side, with an elinski sigil that I recognize on sight. The silent fang.

“Well, shit,” Cayde says.


	23. Dont make Lumo mad or he might do this shit to you

Chapter 21.

Lumo’s Pov

I hold my gun up, aiming at Skolas’s face.

_“I want to end this quickly, so Skolas, just give up,_” I say to him.

_“I will unite the houses! Kill them!”_ He says, transmating away, most likely onto his ship. The vandal that was standing next to him turns invisible, running across the field, most likely to the others. Cayde comes up to me and so does Cherry, us standing in a circle with our backs to the center. I spot something move out the corner of my eye, and I hold my gun out to it, Cayde does the same and we both shoot at it. Turns out, we were correct at a vandal drops dead, his shield dropping as well. Cherry sees something and shoots at it, taking down the shield of another vandal. Cayde turns and finishes it off. I turn to my left this time and shoot another vandal, tanking down their shield. I can hear one charging up their rifle behind me.

I turn around and aim my gun, but fire too late. The vandal targets Cayde and shoots at the back of his head. His body falls to the ground. Everything turns white for a second and the world slows down. Using the void, I turn myself invisible and run to his body, grabbing his ghost out of the air before it can get shot. I look down at the ghost in my hands.

“Stay hidden, I don’t want you to die, here, go into my pocket,” I say to it, opening my pocket.

“Oh, Cayde talks about you a bunch, I’m Sundance by the way” The ghost, Sundance, says. Her response causes my systems to heat up for a second. I look back at the ghost.

“Just get into my pocket you fuck” I yell at the ghost, who does what I say. I finally stand up, turning and facing Cherry.

“Protect his body, ill take care of these fuckers,” I say at her, in which she just nods at the command. I turn and face the last of the vandals.

“You wanna dance, then let’s dance,” I say, holding my handcannon up. It doesn’t take long for the entire silent fang to go down at the front of my gun. One by one, they come at me, and I stare them in their eyes as I shoot them. Cherry watches me as I take care of the last few of them. Panting, I sit down on my knees on the ground. Sundance flies out of my pocket and up to my face.

“That was amazing! I was wondering why Cayde talked about you so much, but now I understand” She says. I look over at Cherry.

“Now I know not to piss you off,” SHe says, looking both in awe and in fear.

“I’m sending that to Ikora and Z,” Sundance says, which makes me turn back to her.

“You recorded that?!” I ask her. In response, she nods yes, before finally flying back over to Cayde. I don’t understand how ghost revive their risen, but Cayde leans up in frantic breathing. He takes a good look around before his eyes settle on me.

“What happened after I died?” He asks me. Before I can respond, his ghost does for me.

“Lumo was amazing! He took me and defended me from getting shot while killing them off at the same time! It was amazing!” She says excitedly to her Risen, who just continues to stare at me. Instead of answering the question I know is in his mind, I stand up.

“I know where Skolas is heading next, we need to follow him,” I say to both of the risen standing behind me.

“We should stop at the tower and have both of you looked over” Cherry comments.

“That's a good idea, we need to refuel and refill our ammo supplies” Cayde comments afterward.

“To the tower, we go then,” I say before Nox transmats me to my ship and we head off to the tower. WE land in the hanger and head to the other two vanguard for debriefing and some rest. Ikora, Shaxx, and Zavala stare at me as I walk in with the other two. I stare them back, but Shaxx is the first one to comment on the video.

“YOu should try the Crucible sometime young guardian,” HE says.

“I did promise a 2v1 against them two” I respond, pointing at Cayde and Cherry.

“But first, we have to take care of Skolas,” Ikora says, stopping the direction that the conversation was going.

“He tried to take over both House Light and House Dusk, but we got there in time to stop him. He then fled to the house of devils and killed their kell. WE chased him out from them as he fled from us. He lead us right to the Silent Fang. Skolas ran as we took care of them. Cayde died, but after that is where the video comes in. I don’t really remember what happened as I went on a rage, but the fang is dead so that’s good” I explain to the two vanguard who weren’t there. They think it over for a second before Zavala turns to us.

“Go and rest up before reporting back here tomorrow mornin,” HE says, sending us off. We head to the barracks. Cayde breaks off from us with a ‘See you tomorrow’. We reach my door and I turn to Cherry.

“Thanks for everything these past days,” I say to her.

“Its no problem, hopefully, we get to do that 2v1 soon!” She responds, before going down the hall and turning the corner. I punch in the code to open the door and swing it open.

“Sup fuckers!” I yell into the apartment. Footsteps come from upstairs and down the hall at our personal training space. Atorias comes down the hall slowly, while Abyssal stops at the top of the stairs.

“You’re back,” Abysall says.

“Its been a long day, ill tell you about it tomorrow, but im both hungry and smell bad so let me go take a shower,” I say to both of them, who go back to what they were doing. I head upstairs and take a shower, at least one made for an exo. When I get out, I put on my pj’s and head downstairs to the kitchen. I make myself a bowl of cereal and just sit at the table in silence as eat, not really thinking either. When I finish, I head back up the stairs to my room, where I lay down and go to bed.


	24. Venus, its problems in itself. also, FRIENDS

Chapter 22:

Lumo’s Pov

When I wake up, the first thing I do is head downstairs to the kitchen. I come around the corner and Sam is sitting there in silence, reading something on his tablet. He perks up at the sound of me.

“Hey Lumo, how are you feeling?” He asks of me.

“Better than I was yesterday, you want anything to eat before I leave?” I ask him, he just shakes his head no. I grab a bar and munch on it as I work on getting my gear back on. I look over at the clock, which shows it's close to 9 in the morning.

“Shit, I gotta get going, I told Cayde and Cherry that we’ll meet back up at 9 this mornin” I yell at the kitchen. I can hear a chair scrape and Sam peaks his head out.

“Message me later when you get the chance, its quiet around here,” He says. I grab my last piece of gear, my handcannon, and strap it to my side. I turn around and head out the door, waving Sam goodbye as I do.

Before I meet up with the others, I stop by banshee. I pick up some ammo for all my weapons and thank him. I head down the steps and wave to Eris as I pass her. I also do the same to Shaxx as I pass him.

“Hey, Lumo, ready to go?” Cayde asks as I step up next to him.

“Yep, to venus then?” I ask him, realizing that’s where the report says Skolas is. He nods his head as Cherry walks over to us. Cayde sends us the landing point for venus and we all head off to Venus.

When we land, Cayde leads us on our sparrows to the place Skolas was last seen. When we reach it, I hop off my sparrow quickly in panic. A bunch of elinski is scattered around with injuries. I spot a captain; one I would always recognize.  
_“Mithrax!”_ I shout at him, leaning down next to him as the others heal up the rest. I use my light and heal him as much as I could.

_“Krolis sent me here to lead a group to stop Skolas from uniting the others around here. Skolas attacked my group and ran as he heard you guys coming. He ran for the other's houses”_ Mithrax explains to me, pointing in a direction.

_“We’ll deal with it, you just heal up and rest, and also I would tell Krolis that this happened, he’ll want to know,”_ I ask of him. Mithrax nods and closes his eyes, leaning back onto the wall.

“He said that Skolas was headed for the other houses, we need to follow him,” I say, turning to the other two. We all get on our sparrows and Cayde, knowing where the other houses bases are, leads us. When we pull up, we head inside, following the destruction as the houses fought him. We eventually find him, interrogating the kells of two houses. As they argue they don’t notice us walking in. To scare them, I hold my handcannon up the ceiling and shoot it, lodging a bullet into it. All three kells turn to us.

_“Skolas, just stop. Im done with your bullshit and if you don't come with us, we will kill you”_ I say to him, turning my handcannon from the ceiling to him.

_“You will not stop me! Once I get the power I need, I will take you down and take control of the houses”_ He says. I aim a shot at his face and take it. Skolas dodges out the way wan the bullet goes through the window behind him. Both kells duck down behind a table as Skolas engages in our fight. It goes on for quite a while, with Cayde and Cherry defends the two kells.

After a while, Skolas gets tired of our duel and disappears from the building. Instead of following him, I just head to the two kells. I hold my hand out to them.

_“My name is Luminous-3 and I am an ally of House Light and House Dusk,”_ I say to them. The first one takes my hand and I pull him up. Cayde offers a hand to the other and pulls her up.

_“My name is Arivir, Kell of House of Wolves”_ The first one, Arivir, says. I turn and look at the one Cayde helped up.

_“And my name is Eprylen, Kell of House of Winter,”_ She says.

_“I will Stop Skolas, even if it takes everything from me,”_ I say to the both of them. Cayde turns to them.

_“There is a captain from house light, his name is Mithrax, talk to him if you ever need our assistance,”_ Cayde says to them.

_“We must go now!”_ I say to them, heading out. I lead us as we follow Skolas’s trail. Eventually, it leads straight to the Vault of Glass, I remember that place, I hated doing that. Anyways, back to this. Skolas disappears into the vault and we all groan why. I look at the others with a look of ‘how much of a dumbass is this guy’. Both of them shrug their shoulders and we just continue into the vault. It takes us a bit to find our way, but eventually, we make it to where we need to. With the three sides, we each take one. Cayde takes center, Cherry on right, and I take left. When the oracle pops up I shoot it as quickly as I can.

“FUCKING ORACLES SHOOT THEM WHEN YOU SEE THEM!” I yell out to the others, who yell confirmations. A bunch of elinski from the traitor's house start to come from their hiding spots. I take out as many as I can while shooting another oracle. Cayde shoots one and Cherry shoots two more. We take out the rest of the Elinski that we see and everything goes silent. That is until Skolas pops out from nowhere. We all aim our guns at him but he doesn’t shoot.

_“You may have stopped me here, but I will never come alive,”_ Skolas says, before disappearing. I just groan at the thought of chasing him. Why can't we just be fucking done? We all meet up at the center.

“Get me out of here, this place gives me the creeps,” Cayde says and I laugh along. Our ghost transmats us up to our ships and we take off, heading for the Traitors Ketch.


	25. The End To A Hunt

Chapter 23

Lumo’s Pov

We land on the rocks leading to the ketch. Cayde peaks out and watches the patrol walk around. With only three of them, we quickly subdue them and prevent them from talking to the others on the Ketch. Slowly but surely we sneak our way through the Ketch. Eventually, we stumble across a tablet that was dropped from a vandal that Cherry killed. I pick it up and have Nox inspect it.

“I can shut down most of their systems through this! Want me to tell Skolas that we’re coming?” He asks of me.

“You know I do!” I respond happily to him. Everything around us except the lights and the ship's main thrusters keeping the ship afloat. The screens all come pack on with only a few words in elinski on them. ‘Skolas, We are coming' is what it says.

“OK, I like your ghost!” Both Cherry and Cayde say, in which I just laugh to them. We continue on our journey until we come across a locked door.

“You must run Kell, we just got you back we don’t need to lose you again,” Someone says from the other side, probably an archon. I nod to the other two, who both stand on the sides of the doorway as I face the door head-on. I check my ammo and hold my handcannon up at the door. I charge a bullet with both solar and arc and shoot it at the door, causing it to explode in a ball of fire and arc energy. I walk in with the other two on my sides. A vandal stands in front of Skolas.

_“I told you that we were coming, here we are. Time to go Skolas. Come peacefully and Petra might just give you a lighter sentence"_ I say to him.

_“Since I couldn’t unite the houses, I might as well kill you instead!”_ Skolas says, coming at me. I dodge his hit and throw one of my own. We exchange fist for quite a while. He brings out a knife in the middle of it and I do the same, turning it into a knife fight. Eventually, I take him down, pinning him to the ground with my knife on his neck.

_“It's over Skolas, your reign of terror ends here,”_ I say to him, punching him in the face and knocking him out. Cayde grabs the rope and we restrain him to the point where he wouldn’t be able to get out.

“I’ll take him on my ship, I've dealt with him on my ship before anyways,” Cayde says.

“Then to the prison, we go, I’ll contact Petra on our way there,” I say to them.

“I'll send over the coords to you Cherry,” Cayde says to the other person in our current fireteam. We all transmat to our own ships, with Cayde taking Skolas in his, and we head off.

“Hey Nox, contact Petra, will you? We need to tell her the good news.” I ask my ghost, who does what I ask.

“Hey Lumo, how’s the hunt for Skolas going? Well, I hope” Petra says when it kicks in.

“Well, good news. Cayde has him on his ship right now, restrained and unconscious. He should stay under for quite a while, I did hit him pretty hard.” I say to her. She justs laughs for a second.

“Im guessing im meeting you at the prison?” She asks me.

“Yep, Cherry and I should be there first before Cayde shows up. Our eta is about 2 minutes out right now” I tell her. She nods and looks something over.

“I'll be there, see you, Lumo,” Petra says before ending the call. I prepare for the landing and hop down as I get transmatted. Petra stands off to the side of the secret door. I walk to her as Cherry transmats down behind me.

“Cayde should be here any second. I didn’t know this entrance existed though?” I ask her, a bit of confusion underlining my voice.

“We use this door for someone that we don’t want the other prisoners to see>” She explains to me. Wind blows over us as Cayde brings his ship in and he transmats down with Skolas. He seems in a semi-conscious state. Cayde and Cherry hoist him onto his feet and we lead him to his new cell, one meant for someone way more dangerous than him. The reason for that cell in particular? We just don't want him to escape again. We walk back, this time to the main entrance, Petra and Cayde giving us a tour of the prison. When we reach the top she points to the command center hanging in the middle. I step to the railing and look over and down at the floors below us.

I don’t even realize what im doing until Cayde comes over and grabs my hand. The fire that showed at the bottom dissipates and so does Cayde’s body. My knees fall out from underneath me.

“Lumo!” Cayde says, grabbing my shoulders and making sure I don’t fall over the railing. Tears flow down from my eyes.

“Fuck this traveler bullshit! I really do hate when that happens.” I whisper to myself. Cayde looks at me weirdly, so I turn to him to explain.

“Ever since I got the vision from the traveler, whenever I am somewhere from the vision, I can see what is going to happen, or at least a snippet of it. I don’t like what happens here but it doesn't happen for another few years at least” I explain. He just pulls me to his chest as I sit there and cry for a bit. And yes, Exo’s have tear ducts don't question it. We were supposed to be like humans anyways. Cherry, and Petra reluctantly as well, all join in hugging me. I wipe my tears off and turn and look at them.

“Thank’s guys, hey that reminds me,” I say turning to Petra.

“Cayde and cherry are going to fight me in the crucible. I can have Shaxx set up a feed if you want to watch it?!” I ask her. We stand up and continue on our way to the entrance.

“What is the Crucible?” She asks us. Cayde goes to answer but Cherry answers first.

“Originally, it was a place where guardians could go to solve their differences but now it’s a place for guardians to train against one another. When I was first revived, I stumbled into the crucible and I've loved it ever since!” She says enthusiastically. Cayde and I share a look of ‘how?!’ on her statement.

“I'll tell Shaxx to just set up a public feed, as Ikora and Z both want to watch it as well,” Cayde says.

“We must go now tho, see you later Petra,” Both Cayde and Cherry say. Petra puts a hand on my shoulder as I go to leave.

“Take care of him at least, if he does ever realize his feelings.” She says. I turn to her and look at her.

“Please, don’t tell anyone what I am going to tell you. Ok?” I ask of her.

“Fine, I won't tell anyone,” She says, concerned.

“So, what I saw in this was tragic. I saw that command center in literal pieces on the bottom floor. I saw the barons standing in an elevator, with Uldren Sov in the middle of them. HE was holding Cayde’s gun. Cayde was laying on the floor nearly dead. HE DIES IN MY ARMS AND I DON’T GET TO TELL HIM! I wish I could tell him but that would ruin the timeline” I say to her, multiple emotions showing on my face. She just looks at me surprised.

“You can’t tell anyone of what I just told you. You can’t change the future as it is already set in stone” I say to her.

“If you ever need anyone to talk to about it though, talk to me. And thank you for telling me” Petra says, giving me one last hug.

“Don't forget the match tomorrow at around 8 am!” I say to her running and transmatting onto my ship. I head off back to the tower.


	26. If people want to test stuff, why not a better place than the CRUCIBLE!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cayde and Cherry fight Lumo in a match while the world watches. also gifts

Chapter 24

Lumo’s pov

I wave Crow goodbye as I walk up to Shaxx

“Luminous! I am guessing that Skolas is in good hands?!” He yells, turning the attention to me.

“ Yep, he’s back at the prison now, in a better cell,” I say to him.

“That is great!” He says, laying a hand on my shoulder.

“Well, Cayde and Cherry want to fight me at 8 tomorrow in a private match. But im thinking as I am pretty popular, why not set up a feed and let others watch.” I say, opening my arms in a ‘why not’ move.

“That is a great idea! Im guessing you know someone you wish me to send it to?” He says loudly. Shaxx is always loud.

“Yep, Petra Venj in the Reef,” I tell him.

“I will send it to her. You best be off getting sleep for your match tomorrow, I will make an announcement both tonight and tomorrow morning” He says, waving me off towards the dorms.

“I will Shaxx. Thank you” I say to him, waving goodbye. I walk to my apartment and open the door. Sam and Speecy are almost asleep when I open the door. They jump up at the sound but calm down a bit when they see its just me.

“Hey boys, wanna know something?” I ask them. Speecy nods yes and I turn to them. I was gonna tell them but an announcement from Shaxx comes over the comms.

“Tower, this is Lord Shaxx. Tomorrow at 8 am. The mighty Luminous-3, The defeater of the black garden and the Travelers child will be fighting the Hunter Vanguard Cayde-6 and Karliyah-9 by his side. This will be publically broadcasted for all to see tomorrow at 8 am. The score will go to 100 kills by one team to end the match. May the best guardian win. Signing off” Shaxx says. I turn back to the others.

“How did you get Cayde and Cherry to fight you?!” Speecy asks me.

“Actually, Cherry was the one to suggest it. They want to test my light and what better place to do that than the Crucible. Plus, yall get to see Cayde getting his ass kicked by me” I say to them, a bit cocky. Sam looks at me before asking his question.

“Destroy them,” He says. I walk towards the stairs but I stop, laying a hand on his shoulder. He looks up at me and I look down at him.

“I will don’t you worry,” I tell him before dropping my hand and heading upstairs. I change out of my armor and into some more comfortable clothes. I lay down in my bed and think nothing. That is until I fall asleep.

Waking up was not what I expect. Speecy, he jumped on top of me. I open my eyes and look at him.

“What the fuck?” I ask tiredly.

“Its 6:30 and I know you want to eat and take a shower before you go.” He says. I push him off of me and stand up.

“Thanks, Speecy, let me take a shower and ill make breakfast for the three of us,” I say to him. He nods and heads out the room. I grab all the things I need to take a shower and head into the bathroom. I set up my speaker and put on some old music, from around the late 2000’s early 2010’s. The first song that comes is one I haven’t heard in a while. Animal by Chase Holfender. It’s a cover but its good. My playlist other songs as I take my shower. Sometimes the songs are soft like Toss A Coin To Your Witcher or more hard like Levitate by Twenty One Pilots. I pause my music as I step out of the shower and put my undersuit on. I decide to put on a special armor set today. One that most may not know about.

The helmet is Frumious Mask with the Midnight Smith shader on it, making the line in the middle red with the rest looking black. The gloves are the Gloves of the Emperor’s Agent. They also have the Midnight Smith Shader on them. The chest piece is the Icarus Drifter Vest. This time I put the shader Warbrick on it, making it seem that it is mainly black with a bit of grey and a bit of dark red. The boots I’m wearing St0mp-ee5 aka Stompeez. I didn’t go with an ornament for them but I did go with the shader Crucible Redjack. My cloak is the Be Thy Guide cloak but different. Instead of a Phonix on the back, it’s the design I made a while ago. I wear it with the Crucible Prestige shader. It changes the symbol to red and black while the cloak itself is white.

I head downstairs finally after getting my armor set up an I head to the kitchen. For breakfast, I decide on biscuits and gravy, a recipe from a very long time ago. Sam and Speecy wander down after they are done with what they were doing. They sit at the table and wait for me to get done, know ing that I don't want to be disturbed while im cooking. I turn to them after dishing myself up.

“Food is ready boys, dish yourself up,” I tell them, sitting down. They dish themselves up and we all eat in silence. I put my dish in the sink when I finish and head towards our weapons case. I grab my handcannon and a sniper. I strap the sniper to my back Nox transmats my rocket launcher into my inventory and I head off saying goodbye to the boys, I head down to the hanger. I stop by Amanda before heading off.

“Hey, Lumo! Ready to fight?” She asks, setting her tools down.

“Yep, I've been looking forward to this. Like my new set? I got it made for this fight” I aks her.

“It looks good on you, a lot of red and black. The cloak stands out but I think you meant it to be that way” She says. I nod my head.

“Yep, it's my personal symbol,” I say to her, turning to show her.

“That's cool! You must be going now though, don’t want to miss your match” She says, pushing me to my ship.

“Don't forget to watch it!” I yell at her while I get on my ship. I sit down at the front and Nox powers everything up. We head off into orbit waiting for Shaxx’s coordinates to the map. They lead to a place on earth, the other side of the wall actually. I can hear Shaxx as I wait for my queue to transmat down for the people to see.

“Welcome to today’s match. On Team Alpha, We have the Hunter Vanguard Cayde-6 and Karliyah-9 by his side!” Shaxx announces. He pauses and their ships disappear.

“On Team Beta, we have the Defeater of The Black Garden and the Traveler’s Child, Luminous-3,” He says. I transmat down at the point I was told to and I wave to the camera built into the wall in front of me. There are cameras installed for this match alone.

“Now rules are, 100 kills to finish the match, basic rules of the Crucible, but other than that anything goes!” Shaxx says. I pull my sniper off my back in preparation for heading right up to the balcony in front of me.

“Ready? START!” Shaxx yells and I head up top. I dodge and the hunter tether perk applies as I go invisible. I look down sights on my sniper as I crawl to the opening. I can see a red light but Cherry doesn’t see me. I quickly take my shot before the invisibility wears off. She goes down with a headshot.

“And Luminous, with a good play with the Hunter Invisibility, take the first Kill of the game!” Shaxx says.

I quickly store my sniper and unholster my hand cannon. I run back and decide to push inside for the cover. I peek outside and a bullet skims my head. I dodge in panic which triggers my invisibility. I decide to push silently. I run up behind Cayde as he aims up to where I was. I charge a bullet with solar light as my invisibility runs out. He turns around quickly.

“Hi” Is all I say before I shoot him, in the head.

“That was Brutal Luminous!” Shaxx says. I stand there for a second refilling my magazine. I start to walk back undercover and that’s when I go down to a sniper shot to the head.

“And Down he goes for the first time in the game” Shaxx yells. I revive back in my side and I turn around. Heavy sits right behind me. I reach into the box and grab some heavy ammo before the box gets transmatted away.

“Now Now Luminous. Can't have too much heavy” Shaxx says. Nox transmats my rocket launcher into my hands and u load it with two shots. I push below and into the middle. Cayde charges me from the right and I quickly unholster my handcannon. I land a single shot in the legs and I knife him in the head, taking him down. I red light pops up on the other side of the opening. I quickly shoot a rocket but I get taken out as I do. My rocket takes care of her though, leaving the score as 4-2 with my winning. The last shot drops as I respawn. And then it disappears on my map. Cherry pushes me with a machine gun but I outrun her shots as she gets cocky. I quickly tune around and shoot an arc charged shot. It lands but not in a fatal place. She goes down in spasms. I run so I don’t have to be there when it wears off.

“Using her own type of light against her, Luminous downs Karliyah but doesn’t kill her. What's this? A standoff against Cayde and Luminous!” Shaxx says.

“Just shoot me Cayde, I know you want to” I yell at him.

“Let’s make a bet. Whoever gets their shot off first gets a free meal after this!” He yells.

“I like that deal, let's shake on it,” I say walking over to him He walks up to me and I shake his hand. I then secretly aim at him and take my shot, shooting him in the heart.

“Hey, you never said that I couldn’t do that,” I say to the comms, knowing that Cayde is hearing.

“That brings the score to 5-2," Shaxx says.

  
  


Things continue for a while like that. That is until I have enough light stored up in me to launch a super. I use my invisibility to spot the other in the middle.

“Come out Come out wherever you are!” Cayde yells. I rush at him and he pops his golden gun. I jump up in the air and aim my hands in a bow. I call upon my light and a void bow forms in my hand. The head of the arrow has arc energy around it. I land my shot next to him. It tethers out to two of them and the go down in shock. I walk up to them both trying to crawl away.

“This is why we don’t face me,” I say to them, shooting them both in the head.

“And that ends this match! I declare Luminous-3 the winner!” Shaxx says over the broadcast. Cayde and Cherry come over to me and high five me.

“And now the warlocks can study you!” Cayde comments, in which I laugh at.

“So, Ramen on you?” I say, shooting finger guns at him.

“Well you did win the bet so, yep,” He says. We turn and look at Cherry. She stares at Cayde with a look until he gives in.

“Fine ill pay for you too, cmon,” He says. Nox transmats me into my ship and we fly back to the tower. I get a message from Shaxx.

‘Come visit me after you finish your ramen’ Is what it says.

  
  


I walk up to Shaxx and he just drags me to a vault. He opens the door and the room is filled to the brim with weapons. On a table on the side are three swords. I walk over to one and pick it up. Shaxx comes up to my side.

“One of these is your gift, for winning against a vanguard,” He says. I decide on the one with a purple crystal.

“The Void edge. It suits you. Do it well Guardian” He says.

“I will. I feel that we are fighting the Hive next and I will need a sword. Thank You Lord Shaxx” I say to him. I turn around and Nox transmats a way for me to holster toe sword on my back instead of my sniper, which ends up in my inventory. I head back to the dorms. It’s not every day that I get to have a day off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now Ending: Arc 3; House Of Wolves
> 
> Next Showing: Arc 4; Books of Sorrow


	27. Side Chapter 3: A Note from Cayde-6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I was having huge trouble writing the chapter I was gonna write, so instead im moving things around and yalls get this thing

Side chapter: A Cayde 6 scene

Everything around me makes a sound, but It all sounds like silence when you're sitting at a bar alone. Everyone leaves you alone and you don’t bother them. You sit in silence as everything else is around and just think.

About the fights your hunters have in the worlds around you as you sit in a tower.

About the ramen shop on 3rd street that you always have coupons for.

About the gun shop that you once saw a sniper fit for someone else.

About the guardian that has changed your world in only a few months.

About the bets you have made on them when you see them in the crucible from your post.

You nurse your drink as you think.

What could have happened differently if he never showed up?

I don’t think I could imagine a world without him now

Ikora always looks at me weirdly when I talk about him.

I think she knows.

When she told me she knew I begged her not to tell him.

If I know that it would end like this, I don’t think I would have held back telling him for so long.

Speaking of which here he comes.

He sits down next to me and puts a hand on top of mine, the one resting on the bar as I hold my drink in the other hand.

  
  


“What you think about?” He asks. “You were spacing out there”

I look him in the eyes, full of adoration.

“What would have happened if you never came when you did years ago,” I tell him, to satisfy his curiosity.

“Well I know I wouldn’t have been able to love you like I do now,” He says.

When you sit in silence in a bar alone, always let the one you love cut it away. Someday, it might save you from thinking too far.

-A note from Cayde-6 about sitting alone in silence at a bar.


	28. The Books Of Sorrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yea I know its been over a month. I've been preparing a lot for yalls to read.

Chapter 25:

Lumo’s Pov

On the way back to the tower from the prison, I stop at the reef. Variks wanted to talk to me for some reason.

“Variks, you needed me?” I ask him as I walk up.

“Yes, Light Child, come in,” He says, moving a hand so it opens the blinds behind him. I walk in and sit down on the bed. He comes in behind me and turns around, closing the blinds behind him. He turns back around as I sit down and heads over to a room connected to this one. I wait as I hear some shuffling in the back. He comes over and drops a set of books on the bed next to me. I pick up the first one and it reads I: Predators. I open it up and start to read the first few sentences. Why would someone need to describe these things?

“This seems to be written by both a child and not at the same time; What are these?” I ask him, putting a bookmark in and closing the book.

“These are the Books of Sorrow, a hive book. We do not know where they came from or how we acquired them, they just got to me to give to the light child to learn about our enemy’s” He explains. A hive book? One I've never heard of?

“These are for me?” I ask.

“Yes, light child. They are a gift from the Elinski” HE says to me. Nox transmats the books into my inventory.

“I will read them later, as I still need to get back to the tower,” I tell him.

“Thank you for giving me these, bye,” I say to him as I walk out of the room and to my ship. Nox transmats me up and we head off back on our way. I pull out the first book and finish it quickly. I change it out for the second one. Slowly but surely read all 5 books and the different chapters within them.

The first book gave details on the lives before everything, where it was just the hive. It talked a lot about three sisters, Xi Ro, Aurash, and Sathona. They lived on fundament. As time went on, they went to the Levithan, and also met the worm gods. Eventually, they gained dominion over the Jovian world and caused the destruction of the Ammonites. They came out of that as Xivu Arath, Auryx, and Savathûn.

The second book was only 5 chapters. The Five chapters describe the Hive's maturation into the feared conquerors they became later known as. They destroyed the Qugu species. This was also the time that they developed the Sword Logic and their "throne worlds", little pockets of reality carved into the Ascendant plane. It was also the time that Auryx became the Hive King and realized the consequences of their bargain.

The third book was another 5 chapters and was the most detailed book of them all. These five chapters detail their war against the Ecumene, a monolithic galactic civilization comprised of hundreds of species. At first, the war goes well for the Hive but they soon crumble as the Ecumene unleashes their mastery over nature against them. Auryx finds the secret to Taking wills, and turns the tide of the war, resurrecting his sisters, and exterminating the Ecumene. At this point, he becomes Oryx, the Taken King. The tribute system and Hive hierarchy are developed.

The fourth book, the longest of them all at 14 chapters. The chapters recount the Hive's destruction of the Taishibethi. They also talk about Oryx's communion with the Darkness itself following the destruction., He also discovers his sisters' plots against him and his children. Plus there was also the Hive's encounters with the Vex (which include the Vex discovering the Sword Logic), and creation of the Dreadnaught. Oryx's son, Crota, is thrown out to prove himself because of his causation of the Vex invasion.

The fifth and final book was the weirdest of them all. The eight chapters within it records the destruction of the Harmony, the separation of the Hive siblings. It goes on to tell about Oryx's private thoughts on his journey and conquests. He makes plans for his eventual defeat, knowing that his work will be completed regardless if he lives or dies.

Each book gives me a question, five in total.

Why did they choose those names to be resurrected as?

How come they created their throne worlds?

How many souls can Oryx take in total? Is there a limit?

Did the vex take anything in their invasion or just the knowledge of the sword logic?

And finally, Once we kill him, what will happen next with the hive?

With these questions, I land at the tower and head to crow’s apartment, since its most likely where she is right now; either that or with Eris. When I get to her apartment, I knock on the door and wait for a few seconds. She swings it open and looks surprised at me.

“Oh! Lumo. What you need?” She asks.

“Help,” I say, as I hold up the books. Her face goes from surprise to awe in a second.

“Oh, my fucking god where did you get those!” She yells, grabbing the books from my hands and heading into her apartment. I follow her and close the door behind me. She sits down on her couch and I sit down on the chair next to her.

“Variks gave them to me, he’s the leader of the House of Judgement. Said he doesn’t know where he got them just that they were for me” I explain to her. She thumbs through the books in silence.

“You can give him my thanks.” She says.

“I'll tell him,” I say to her. Once she finishes the last book she turns to me.

“I can't thank you enough for what you have just been given... question is though… can I keep these?” She asks me.

“If you answer a few of my questions,” I say to her. She nods and I start with my first one.

“Why did they choose those names to be resurrected with?” I start off with.

“They choose the names after they were giving their gifts from the worm gods. Aurash chose the name Auryx after getting the king morph. Xi Ro chose the name Xiv Arath after getting the knight morph. And Sathona chose the name Savathun after getting the mother morph. They each were resurrecting in different things. Savathun was in cunning and trickery, Xivu Arath was in strength, and Auryx was in insightfulness.” She explains to me.

“So they were all sisters beforehand, but after these gifts, they changed?” I ask hey as a secondary one to the first.

“Yep!” She says casually.

“Next question, How come they created their throne worlds? Was it just a show of power or for something else?” I ask next.

“They made them actually to practice their deaths, as they practiced with each other in them. It was just a thing they did to strengthen themselves” She explains to me. They practiced their deaths? What kind of sadistic ritual was that? Fuck it lets just move on.

“So, How many souls can Oryx take in total? Is there a limit?” I ask next. Seriously tho, is there a limit?

“We don’t actually know if there is a limit as of right now. We don’t know much at all really. All we know about his power is that he can take and that is it. We don’t know how it works or how he takes something. We also don’t know what is going to happen if he dies” Crow says.

“So you don’t know anything?” I say, a bit concerned at that.

“Not really, we know that he gained the power from communing with the deep cause the worm god Akka wouldn’t just give him it as the deep didn’t allow it.” She explains, which covers the confusion.

“Well then. Let's take a break for now and have a drink” I say, feeling a bit thirsty. She stands up and so do I, heading into her kitchen.

“What you want to drink?” She asks me.

“Just something light, I have to talk to Shaxx later about a private match between me and Cayde and Cherry,” I say to her. He pulls down a light exo alcohol flavored like cherry whiskey, the best flavor at that. She pours us two glasses and we each pick up one.

“To life and new things,” I say holding my glass up.

“To life and new things,” She says, clinking her glass against mine. We both down our drink and laugh. She pours each of us another glass before putting it away. We sit back down in the living room and continue my questioning.

“Next on this list”, I start before getting interrupted by her.

“You have a list?” she asks.

“Yep, now back to what I was saying. Did the vex take anything in their invasion or just the knowledge of the sword logic?” I ask next.

“What we do know is that no, they didn’t take anything with a form here in the universe. What we don’t know is if they took anything knowledge besides the sword logic. What we have learned until now doesn’t tell much and their invasion besides that Oryx kicked out his son Crota due to him find out that Crota was the cause behind the invasion of the vex.” She explains to me. Im leaving so much right now that the books didn’t explain fully.

“Damn, he really did that to his son. Anyways, final question. Once we kill him, what will happen next with the hive?” I ask her.

“We don’t know, They will need a new leader I know that. It is possible that Xivu Arath or Savathun might take over but we don’t know who will yet.” She explains. The uncertainty of who is going to take over is concerning, but I know its Savathun which calms me a bit.

“Thank you for answering my questions,” I say, thanking her for dealing with me. I stand up and put my glass in the sink.

“Thank you for letting me have the books. I'll show them to Eris; actually.” Crow says, standing up and putting her glass in the sink as well.

“Well’ I have to go talk to Shaxx if you want to walk with me?” I ask her.

“Sure, just let me get my armor on,” She says, walking into a back room. She comes back out a few minutes later, grabbing the books and heading for the door. I follow behind her and close it behind me. We walk side by side to where we need to go.


	29. WELCOME TO THE TAKEN KING ARC BITCHES

Lumo’s Pov.

Fucking hive messing with my day off goddammit.

I just finished the match yesterday and I was chilling at home when I got a message from Petra.

‘The Queen is dead, the Prince is injured. We need your help’ It says. I rush to the Vanguard and Cayde looks me down as I do.

“Do you know?!” I ask him. He looks at me confused until he gets a ping, most likely from Petra.

“She’s dead” is all he says. The other vanguards look at us.

“The Queen is dead,” He says to them.

“We have a bigger problem, but it may be connected. We got a distress signal from the cabal, from their base on Phobos. I think whatever killed the queen is also doing this. If we can see what is going on down there it may explain things.” Ikora says. They all turn to me.

“Im going im going, Zav sends me the coords,” I say, running to the courtyard. Nox transmats me and we head off. Zavala sends us coords and we head right to them. It’s a landing platform near the base. We dodge to get invisibility and I sneak into the base, avoiding as many cabal as I can.

“Zavala, their rushing to leave, I don't know why but im gonna figure that out,” I say to him over comms.

“Please do guardian, Keep in touch,” He says. I continue to wander through the base, the cabal next to none now. I continue to wonder what has caused all of this, that is until my chest starts hurting, right on my mark. I use my hand to push against it. I turn the corner and realize what is causing it.

“Guys, their not running to leave the base, they're trying to escape what is killing them. It’s something hive, my mark is hurting.” I say to the comms. Nox scans one of the things on the floor and sends it to the others.

“Taken, the worst of them all. They are ruled by Oryx, the taken king, father of Crota” Ikora mentions. Shit isn't even the right world to classify what is going on.

“Well that makes sense,” I say casually, which causes Cayde to snicker from the other side of the comms. I continue to sneak around the base as the taken blobs grow more and more common. The mark on my chest continues to grow in pain as I kill more and more. I turn the last corner to my ship and I run toward it, happy to get off the planet when I get stopped by a feeling.

“Interesting, a guardian with the hive claim mark of my family. You must be the one that killed my son” A voice says behind me

“No...” Is all I can say before I turn around and realize what is standing behind me. An astral projection of Oryx.

“Actually, you got that wrong. My friends saved me from the likes of you” I yell at him. I back up slowly to my ship. The mark sparks in pain and I fall to my knees.

“You are mine now, your guardian,” He says as I scream out in pain. Nox finally catches the memo and transmats me into the ship and rushes it into hyper flight. I lay on the ground on my ship.

“You ok over there?” Cayde asks me.

“It doesn’t hurt anymore but damn do I fucking hate hive right now, claiming shit for their own,” I say to them.

“I'll have Eris look that mark over when you get back Lumo,” Ikora says.

“I shouldn’t be too much longer, ill jump to hyperdrive one I'm past Saturn just to be safe,” I tell her.

“We’ll see you in 10 then,” Ikora says before hanging up. I decide to call Crow before I jump.

“Hey Lumo, how are you?” She asks me.

“All good, I met Oryx,” I say casually. She goes silent for a few seconds.

“YOU WHAT?!” She yells through the call.

“I went on a mission just now, im on my way back by the way. I went to look into a Cabal distress signal. Turns out they were escaping and that Oryx is here and is coming for me. He also killed the queen and injured Uldren.” I explain to her. I turn and look out the window at Saturns rings, just a few seconds till I can jump. I stand up and Nox takes over autopilot. I walk to the back oh the ship to my back windows. I focus on the giant hole in the rings.

“Nox, get a photo of that and send it to Cayde and them,” I say to my ghost.

“What did you find in the rings?” Crow asks.

“A hole, a very large one at that, the diameter is almost the entire length of the rings themselves. There was so much damage to the queen's ships. All of them, I wonder how Uldren made it out. That must be where Oryx is” I say to her, kinda in awe of how much damage it does.

“His dreadnaught,” She says. We finally drop out of hyperspace and I go back and take the control.

“If you want to watch Eris look over me then I suggest you go to her now, tell her I sent you,” I say to her.

“I'll meet you there,” She says before hanging up. I fly to the courtyard and Nox transmats me down, taking my ship to the hanger. I head down to where Cayde is knowing that Eris is normally with him, somehow their friends and I ain't gonna question it. Cayde forces me into a chair as Nox transmats my chest armor off. I let the upper part of my undersuit hang at my waist as both Eris and Crow look me over.

“You know, I thought Oryx wouldn’t be as bad as the books make him out to be but na he's an asshole,” I say while waiting for the two to finish. Crow looms over my shoulder and I turn to look at her.

“I told you that the first time you would meet him it would be this painful.” She says as she goes back to finishing her work.

“Yea I know, I just didn't expect to be seeing him so soon after we put Skolas back in prison. That was literally yesterday you know that. I fought Cayde literally 12 hours ago. But as the Savior, ill take any time I get to spend here and not out there with how much I go out and fight” I say. All three of the vanguard look guilty at that.

“Well the next time you have a day off, we won't call you unless it's drastic and it has to be you. We have so many guardians on our hands that we could be sending out there instead of you.” Zavala says. Eris finally stops looking over me and turns to face the rest of us.

“He will be fine. Now, don’t get too close to him while he is using his powers, you mustn't let him take you” She says. I look down at my knees.

“I won't let that happen to me,” I say more to reassure myself than the others.

“Why don’t you go and head back to the dorms, go take a bath and sleep, you need after this. I'll contact you in the morning bout something” Cayde says to me. I nod my head and head off back to the dorms. It doesn't take me long back to get to my fireteams apartment. Sam and speecy greet me as I head upstairs. Nox transmats my armor off and my undersuit to be cleaned for tomorrow. I head straight into a bath and I just sit there, lounging and enjoying the heat from it. After a while I clean myself and get out, drying off. I put on some pajamas and head downstairs for a drink, I need one after today. Speecy sits at the table nursing one. I walk over and take it out of his hands.

“Lumo, give me my drink back!” He says, a bit tipsy. I down it in one go and head over to the counter where the bottle is sitting. I grab another glass out of the cabinet and set it on the counter next to the one I took from him. I pour each of us another serving of the exo drink as Sam walks in. I grab another glass along with the vodka. I pour him a glass and both of the boys their glasses. They both nearly down the entire thing while I just sip mine. We sit in silence for a second before Sam speaks up.

“You never drink? What's going on?” He asks me. I just sigh and take my shit off, showing the now glowing mark.

“Fucking hive. I met Oryx today and I nearly lost. I nearly was taken and could have lost my soul in the process. Know the world, they want me to fight him and kill him, and I for once in my risen life, fear death truly. This is exactly like the wizard in the cave. If I fight him I fear losing myself. I don’t want to lose myself. I don’t want to die and leave everyone behind!” I say, tears forming in my eyes. They both come over and hug me as I cry.

“I just, I don’t want to leave,” I say as I wipe the tear tracks off my eyes. Speecy grabs my shoulders and looks me dead in my eyes.

“You won't die, plus, we’ll be there to protect you if anything goes awry.” He says. He pulls me into a hug and we just stand there for a second. We both pull away and I finish off my drink, setting the glass in the sink to be cleaned later. I turn back around.

“I think im gonna go to bed after all this. Plus I gotta help Cayde with something in the morning, night boys” I say to them as I head upstairs to my room. I lay in my bed for a second and look out my window to the traveler.

“Don’t let me die, I can't lose them?” I say to the big blue ball in the sky. I get a feeling of comfort in my light and I sigh in relief knowing that the traveler isn't gonna let me die that easily. I bring the cover up to my shoulders and let myself drift off.


	30. i couldn't think of a title for this chapter

Chapter 27:

Lumo’s pov.

I hop into my ship as I take off towards the cosmodrome.

“So, I’m pulling a dangerous move. Today, we are hunting down some old stealth drives I hid in a colony ship, Ill meet you at the bottom of the ship” He says over coms. I land at the bottom and Nox goes to land the ship in a field a bit away. Cayde flies overhead and drops down next to me. He leads us inside as we climb the ship slowly to the top. As we climb I nearly get taken out by an Elinski vandal.

“HEY, I’M YOUR ALLY, DON’T KILL ME PLEASE” I yell out to the vandal in house light.

“You must be luminous and Cayde. We won't kill you, just take what you want and leave” The vandal says very rudely.

We pass the vandal as we climb the tower more. We pass a lot of elinski that recognize me and let us pass. Eventually, as I am smaller, climb up to the area first to help Cayde up. I pull him up and he looks behind me.

“There we are, some golden age stealth drive” He mentions. He heads towards some of his Caches stored in the room. Nox and Sundance transmat them into Cayde’s ship.

“So, the truth is Crow came up with this plan for you and your buddies. Get my old stealth drives, put them on Crow’s ship, and sneak onto the dreadnaught. Plant a transmat beacon, and send in the Calvery” He says to me. I look at him for a second with a look of your crazy before it goes through my head.

“So is it just my fireteam or is crow coming along as well?” I ask him.

“Nope, it's gonna just be you and Crow there. Crow knows her way around the dreadnought and well, your there to protect her from dying.” He says. Always used for protection.

“Well, at least it's just the two of us,” I say. Nox finally transmats me into my ship as Sundance does the same. Cayde heads back to the tower as I fly off to my cliff to think. When I land I head to the top and just sit there, looking out over the forest. I think about a lot of things while I sit there. About the future and the past. About what I can do to stop Oryx without nearly dying in the process. The time flies by as I think. I watch as the sun sets over the forest and the night sky comes out. The stars twinkle in the sky as I lay back and stare up. Eventually, knowing how long I've been gone, Cayde comes to get me. He sits down next to me as I continue to stare up.

“I wish I could go and visit every planet,” I say, holding my hand out to the sky, reaching the stars. He looks over at me.

“I wish I could do the same, but it isn't often I get to leave the tower. Gotta lead the hunters and all since I took the dare from Andal” He says, mentioning something I don’t know about. I lean back up to sitting and look at him.

“What’s the dare?” I ask him, trying not to be too intrusive.

“Well, I'll both tell you and offer it to you, if you accept, there is no getting out of it.” He says.

“Tell me,” I say curiously.

“The vanguard dare is a dare amongst us hunters. The current vanguard offers it to someone, and if they accept, they can't ever get out of it. So once someone accepts, if the current vanguard dies, the one who accepted has to take their place. So, as the one person, I trust with this position, I offer you. Do you accept the dare?” He asks, holding his hand out. I reach over and shake his hand.

“Yes, I accept the dare. You’re gonna tell Ikora and Zavala aren’t you” I ask him one I drop his hand. He nods his head.

“Yep! Just so they know who to go to if I ever die. But with how little I leave the tower, that’s a low chance.” He says. He stands up and holds his hand out. I grab it as he helps me up. We walk back to the ships.

“Well, I've got a meeting in 5 about the dreadnaught and I’m sure the stealth drives should be done in an hour or two. Crow is waiting to talk to you about the mission if you guys want to meet up while im at the meeting” He says as we take off back to the tower.

“I think that sounds good. I'll see you later” I tell him as we both fly back to the tower. We split up in the courtyard as I go to meet up with Crow.

Cayde’s Pov

I walk down to the other two who are waiting for me. I toss my map onto the table and the map of the dreadnaught opens up.

“This is the most dangerous weapon we’ve ever seen from the hive. We need a way to get onto the ship and we need to figure out what exactly Oryx’s things are” Ikora starts. We discuss different way’s to get onto the ship but most end in failure. That is until Eris comes into the meeting.

“They, are ready,” She says before leaving again. I turn and head towards the hanger.

“This meeting isn’t done Cayde,” Z says.

“I know, that’s why im leaving” I yell behind me. Before I truly disappear, I turn back to face them.

“By the way, Lumo accepted the dare, have fun with that!” I say before rushing down the hallway and to the hanger, where I meet up with Lumo and Crow.

  
Lumo’s Pov

Crow looks at me as I walk up to her and sit down across from her.

“So, let’s not try to destroy my ship” Is the first thing she says.

“I’ll try not to,” I say to her.

“I know my way around his ship due to the things I know” I mention.

“I know my way around as well, We need to set up a transmat beacon somewhere that people can land,” She says.

“I’ll lead us to the perfect place for one,” I say to her. Crow gets a ping and checks it before turning back to me.

“They're done with the ship,” She says as she stands up. We continue to talk about the little things on the way to the hanger. Mainly about the books and the things we didn’t get to talk to yesterday. Eventually, we make it to the hanger, meeting up with Cayde on the way.

“I’ll see you guys later then?” He says, leading us to Crow’s ship. Crow transmats in and I turn around before I do the same. I reach over and grab Cayde by the shoulder, pulling him into a hug, in which he just stands there and does nothing. I let go and transmat into Crow’s ship. She sets the coordinates as I sit down in the passenger seat. The ship’s autopilot takes us out of the hanger and into the sky as we head to the dreadnaught. As we leave earth’s atmosphere, Crow’s ghost, Soarin, sets the ship into hyperdrive and Crow turns to me.

“What was that about anyway?” She asks me. I turn my head slightly to the side as a cat would.

“What was what?” I ask, a bit confused.

“When we were leaving, with Cayde,” She says. If exo’s could blush my cheeks would be red. Instead, my systems whirl for a second before cooling down again.

“Well, I don’t know. I kinda just did it just cause.” I tell her, my hand on the back of my head rubbing it. She stares me down for a second.

“You like them,” She says. We don’t realize that we’ve left our coms open and that Cayde joined.

“Lumo likes who?” He says, which causes both of us to jump.

“Nobody, I like nobody,” I say quickly, stuttering. Crow laughs at me as I stare her down and drag her away from the front of the ship and the mics.

“Don’t tell him. I will, eventually, but I will” I plead to her. She brings me into a hug.

“Fine, I won't, but if come to it, I will tell him,” She says to me.

“Thank you,” I say to her. We walk back to the front of the ship and sit down in the seats. Soarin takes us out of hyperdrive before we reach our destination.

“Activating cloaking,” Soarin says.

“Hope this works,” Nox says.

“I hope it works as well” Crow and I both say. The ship goes invisible and we fly towards the dreadnaught. Everything seems fine until everything goes wrong. The ships cloaking malfunctions and we turn visible. Crow takes controls of the ship and we spot Oryx’s weapon light up.

“There!” I yell, pointing at a landing that we could transmat onto.

“NOW!” Crow yells at our ghost. I can feel the heat of the ship exploding around me as we transmat on to the platform. Cayde’s side of the call goes silent as it switches into our helmets. The heat overloads my systems for a second as I shut off. The next thing I feel it’s a hand on my shoulder and a voice about me.

“Lumo! You back?” Crow asks me. She helps me sit up as I stretch out.

“The explosion got me enough that it overheated me. Had to cool down before I could come back on” I explain to both her and Cayde, who is still on the call.

“Well, don’t do that again ok?” He asks me.

“I promise, If I do that again it won’t be on purpose. Not really trying to die here” I say back to him, a promise lined in my answer. A promise not to leave too soon. Crow helps me stand up and I dust myself off. We start to head to the spot we wanted to plant the beacon, the spot where the cabal ship crashed into the side of the dreadnaught, not that crow knows that. I don’t realize the pain forming in the mark yet, it won’t hurt badly until we are closer to the center of the ship. I don’t know the science behind it but that’s hive magic for you.

“This place is a little creepy,” I say, with hive surrounding me it's not that hard to see why.

“I find it interesting, but that’s cause im Eris's apprentice,” She says, getting a giggle out from me. We continue to wander around until we stumble upon one of the power orbs for the weapon itself. Crow and I take out the taken around it and Nox takes out the shield around the orb. Both of us shoot at it and we can hear the weapon power down slightly, but not enough to turn it off. Crow leads us as we hunt for the other orbs. We find 5 others and take them out, shutting down the weapon. Cayde cheers on the other end as we head off to where we need to plant the beacon. We turn the corner to the open area and Crow stops for a second.

“That’s a cabal ship! Why is there a cabal ship on a hive ship?!” She asks as we head to the open area. We head to the top of the hill and plant the beacon. That’s when Zavala comes over the comms.

“Is that a beacon for the dreadnaught?! Cayde I thought we would wait to get on it!” He yells at both us and Cayde.

“Well, now we have a beacon, we can send in the calvary.” He says. My ship comes over to us as our ghost transmat us into it.

“Well, we’re heading back, if you want to send in some experienced but not too experienced risen to help fight off both the hive and the cabal,” I ask of Zav. He just sighs and leaves the comms. All three of us laugh as Crow and I fly back to the tower for a break, maybe a crucible match or two before we have to go back. Maybe some lunch as well. Maybe I can drag Cayde to join us and possibly ikora as well.

“I was thinking about some lunch when we land. Wanna join Cayde?” I ask him. I hear some shuffling before I get an answer.

“Well Z does want a break from me so im down to join.” He responds. Nox gets us out of hyperdrive and starts us on our journey through the atmosphere and to the tower.

“We shouldn’t be more than 5 minutes at max,” I tell him.


	31. i torture my characters.... but hey he isn't invincible even as a mc

Chapter 28

Lumo’s Pov.

We land in the courtyard and Cayde is waiting there for us. He leads us to a ramen shop on 3rd street in the city. We sit at the bar and order our food, Cayde and I getting our usual and Crow getting whatever she wants.

“So, how’s the mark?” Cayde asks as I realize where we just were.

“Well, I don’t know how bright it was on the ship as I wasn’t paying attention, but I know the closer we get it's going to get worse,” I explain to both of them.

“Any pain?” Crow asks. I shake my head no to her question. The cook dishes our food and we say our thanks. We sit in silence as we eat, not making conversation. The city sounds around us make for a nice atmosphere as we eat. One we all finish, I pay them and we head into the market in the city center. People stare as we are still in full gear and I am a bit famous in the city. A child comes up to me so I leaned down to their level.

“You’re the one who saved the ball! Thank you!” The little boy says, handing me a purple ribbon.

“Well, That ball is my family along with the two standing next to me. Without them, I wouldn’t be here. Not everyone can do things alone, so always know that someone will always have your back, whether it be us or your own family” I say to the child, a bit much on my end but it needed to be said.

“If you helped him, you get ribbons as well! You get ones like the ones my mommy and daddy gave to the last person who came down here!” He says, handing Cayde and Crow ribbons as well. They both stare at me as the child goes off to tell his friends most likely. As we wander the market more, the little boy’s friends come up to us and give us the same style of ribbons. One of them asked to be picked up, so I did the unlikely thing and set the child on my shoulders and walked around for a bit, taking her back to her parents afterward.

“Thank you for bringing Lylia to me, Guardian,” The little girls, Lylia, mother tells me.

“It was no problem, but we must be going back to, Thank you for letting me carry her around for a bit. It's not often im down here and when I’m up there its all business, so it was fun!” I thank her. She hands me a bigger ribbon with saints symbol stitched into it. We leave and head back to the tower. Cayde and I head to the vanguard table while Crow talks to Eris. Ikora stares at the ribbons in my hand as I walk up to them. Cayde decides to tie his to his vest to show it all the time. I decide to tie mine to my wrist, so when I’m fighting I always see it.

“City children?” Ikora asks, questioning the ribbons.

“One recognized me, gave me one, then all of his friends did as well. One of them wanted to be carried for a bit, her name was Lylia, and I did. I took her back to her parents and her mother gave me the bigger one. Don’t worry, I told them that I don’t work alone so Cayde and Crow both got one.” I explain to her. She looks at Cayde and then back to me.

“Don’t worry, it won't just be me in a few years, but let’s deal with the present for now” I say, hinting at the future. I think im going to place his right over my heart, make a special notch in all my armor to have it there. She looks confused for a second before brushing it off.

“Well, we still need a report from your escape earlier,” She says, glaring a bit at Cayde.

“Well, after Cayde and I got the stealth drives and added them to Crow’s ship, Crow and I took her ship to infiltrate the dreadnaught. It works pretty damn well until the hive magic took over and they failed. We tried to outmaneuver the weapon but that failed and we nearly died, escaping by transmat onto the dreadnaught. As we scoured the ship for a place to plant a transmat beacon, we found out what was powering the weapon. We took those out and continued. We reached the place and turns out the cabal crashed a ship onto the dreadnaught. We placed out beacon near the hole and escaped, letting others start clearing a path to the center of the ship. We’re about to go back and head to the center of the ship to try and find oryx. I don’t really know what’s gonna happen but we’ll deal with it as we go.” I explain to her and partially to Zavala as he walks back in from his break.

“This time, at least we know where you're going,” Zavala says. I check the time and say my goodbyes to them, heading back to the courtyard. As I pass Eris, Crow sees me and says her goodbye, following me. We transmat back into my ship. Nox sets the cords to the dreadnought and we head off. It doesn’t take us long to leave the atmosphere and jump into hyperdrive. We make casual conversation as we sit in hyperdrive.

“So, now that they can’t hear us, gonna explain when all the shit with Cayde started?” She asks, causing my systems to heat up for a second.

“Well, I don’t really remember when they started. He was my first real friend when I got risen, not including my fireteam after all. Ikora seemed like she just wanted to keep to the book and Zavala scared me. I really got to know him after the entire elinski thing the first time. He kinda was super surprised that someone with titan light would act like a hunter, but nobody knew the truth about the light. He also was surprised when the speaker took me on as an apprentice after I had my visions. Ikora was also interested in both of the things; I remember her saying ‘Getting information like a warlock, actually going into a fallen house like a titan, but talking with them like a hunter. You’re different, guardian. I like you’ she said to me. Her, along with the speaker, trains me for what’s coming. That’s also around the time we found out the way my light is. Everything kinda just changed with all three of them. I think the feelings really didn’t start until I went on a few missions. I knew that I had them once I really talked with Krolis, Kell of house of Light aka my friend of the elinski. That’s also the same time he realized his feeling for his fellow kell, Zevkys. I don’t know much about same-sex relationships within the elisnki but im pretty sure that if I say its ok people will be fine with them. I’m kinda a god to them anyways. Don’t ever tell anyone this, and I mean it, you might change the future, but I won't tell Cayde about them for years. The day I try to, things go horribly wrong. I can't give much more detail than that but you probably understand what im hinting at.” I explain to her. I watch as a lot of emotions go through her head as I explain things.

“two questions. One: How are you like a god to the elinski? And Two: are you fucking serious about that?” She asks of me with both curiosity and anger.

“One, I’m a child of their only prophecy, and two, yes, and it fucking sucks that I can’t tell anyone without consequences. I can't give many details” I answer her questions. Emotions swirl through my head. Nox takes the ship out of hyperdrive and we face toward the gigantic ship in front of us.

“Let’s discuss this later, also, remind me to visit him later,” I say to both Crow and Nox. They both nod and we head down for a landing. We both transmat down as we get close enough for it. A few risen are around, shooting both hive and cabal as they come out to fight hive. A lot of fights within fighting. I cut across the battlefield and Crow follows behind me. We enter a small pathway, exploring a way to the center of the ship. We end up in a very wide room. At one end is a glowing white abyss that I know crow has seen before with Crota. In front of it seems like a portal frame. Crow can feel it close to opening and drags me away. The mark on my chest starts to burn. I force myself to sit down and rest, hoping it helps. Crow finally turns back to me after watching the portal frame for a bit. Her face changes from intrigue to concern in a second. We can both hear the portal open behind us and the slight burning turns to searing pain. It feels like I’m on fire everywhere. I can feel someone trying to get into my mind. I reach over to her.

“Call the others, He-He’s trying to take me. W-we n-need to get out of h-here” I explain to her. I can hear her pulling her ghost out. I groan out in pain.

“Crow!” Cayde yells out the instant Crow calls him. I groan out a bit louder, borderline yelling.

“We have a big problem! We found the center of the ship and the entrance to Oryx’s throne world.” She says to Cayde. The yell out in pain now as it burns more and more.

“Isn’ that a good thing?” he asks. The pain goes past the point of trying to holding it in and I scream out.

“We need extraction right now!” She yells.

“Give me 5 and il be there, im also sending a few guardians your way who are already on the dreadnaught,” Cayde says, cutting the call off with her. The pain gets to bee too much and I pass out.

Crow’s Pov.

“Lumo! Goddammit!” I say as he passes out behind me. I turn and look back around the corner. I hide behind the rock I dragged lumo behind. I don’t want the attention of the shadow of oryx that came out of the portal. A shot rings out from my side and I turn to see where it came from. I look over at the hallway we came from and spot 4 guardians heading towards us. Two tians, a hunter and a warlock. The titans take up positions in the front, shooting at any enemy that tries to shoot at us. The warlock and hunter comes to our sides.

“My name is Striker-17, just call me Striker,” The warlock says.

“My name is Nightshade, just call me Shade,” The hunter says. The hunter then points as the titans, the one on the left first.

“That ones Vulcan-5, we just call him Vul,” Shade says. She then points to the other one.

“And that one Apollo-2, we just call him Apollo,” She says.

“My name is Crow-8, just call me Crow. This one here is Luminous-3, just call him Lumo.” I say, telling the ragtag group of guardians our names.

“Let’s get you out of here.” Striker says, picking up Lumo. We run towards the way we came; and when we reach the entrance to the tunnel, Shade turns back.

“Vul, Apollo, let's go!” She yells out to the two titans. They turn and so do we, heading down the tunnel as they run to catch up. We eventually make it to the other end and stop there for a second to catch our breaths before we bust it across the battlefield and to the transmat zone where Cayde’s ship is waiting. He transmats down for a second.

“I'll go with Nox and take Lumo’s ship back with him, take Soarin with you instead,” I tell him as he takes Lumo out of Shade’s arms.

“Will do, see you at the tower,” He says before transmatting away. Soarin transmats away, as well as Nox, comes around with the ship. I turn back to the others.

“Thank’s again guys! For your help, let's get lunch sometime, Ill pay” I say to them.

“There’s no need for that, but im still willing to get lunch,” Apollo says.

“I'll message you all how he’s doing in the morning, Thanks again,” I say transmatting into Lumo’s ship. We head off back for the tower, back to lumo.


	32. Back to the city we go, at least lumo gets to go outside unlike meeeeeeeeee

Chapter 29.

Cayde’s Pov (didn’t expect that did you)

After sitting here for a bit, Crow shows up. She sits on the other side of Lumo’s bed as Eris looks him over. WE sit in silence as we wait for Eris to finish; when she does she turns to me.

“He will be fine. Just give him a bit to wake up. And do feed him something” She says before walking off. Crow and I turn to each other. Crow gets up then.

“I'll go get us some food, and some soup for Lumo when he wakes up,” She says. She turns out the door and down the hallway, the door closing behind her. I turn back to Lumo. I grab his hand and lean my forehead against it.

“You need to stop getting to these types of situations Lumo, I don’t want to see you dead someday” I whisper to myself. A hand comes up and land on my head.

“I don’t want to see you dead either Cayde,” Lumo says. I look up sharply.

“You’re ok,” I say, looking at him dearly like one would someone they love. I do love him after all.

“Yea, I’m fine. I’m also hungry and want to see my friends” He says.

“Crow went out to get some soup for you and other things for us. And ill send a message to Atorias and Aysmal” I say to him. I pull out my pad and start on my message.

“Not them, the four who helped us. I wanted to thank them” Lumo says.

“Ok then, ill send a message to them,” I say, a bit confused but not concerned. I change the recipients on the message to Apollo, Vulcan-5, Nightshade, and Striker-17, telling them that Lumo wants to see them. They all send responses back saying that they are on their way. I turn back up to Lumo as Crow walks through the door with three meals, two sandwiches and a bowl of soup for Lumo. HE faces Lumo as he walks in.

“Oh, your awake, how are you feeling?” She asks of Lumo.

“I’m doing fine, the others are on their way, by the way,” Lumo tells Crow, who nods in response. At that time the first one walks in, Nightshade.

“You must be Luminous-3, I’m Nightshade,” The female hunter says to Lumo. Lumo pushes himself to a sitting position and holds out his hand, which Nightshade takes and shakes it.

“Yep, I’m Lumo. Thanks for helping us get out of there anyways” He says to her. She grabs a chair from the corner of the room and sits down in it. A titan comes bursting in the room as she does that. He moves to a corner as a warlock comes around the corner and into the doorway.

“Apollo cmon, there was no need to race here,” Striker says to the titan, Apollo.

“Yes there was, now, to the matter at hand” Apollo responds. They both turn to Lumo in the bed.

“Thank you, both of you, for helping us get out of there,” Lumo says. Striker gets a confused look on his face.

“You were awake?” He asks of Lumo, who shakes his head no.

“Not really. The traveler protected my mind as Oryx was trying to take me so I was in the mind world he created for me, but I didn’t lose any of my senses so I still heard everyone.” He explains to Striker. Vulcan walks through the door right afterward and closes it behind him. Lumo turns to him next.

“Thank you, for helping us,” He says to the final one of the four.

“It's just what we do. We gotta protect each other's back or we wouldn’t last and the fallen would already have the light back on their side” Vulcan says, not knowing about the truth. Lumo shifts in his bed to get more comfortable.

“Well, on my first day here, right after I went on my first mission, I was kinda yelled at because a dreg was cowering before me and my morals won't let me shoot something cowering in fear because of me. After that, I bolted from the tower and went to chill out. I ended up near the wall and asked my ghost here, Tenenbra aka Nox if he could translate elinski and he told me he could. I went to the wall and got all the way to the Kell of the House. TLDR I made friends with the kell of a house and gave them my light. I am allied with 5 houses right now, as the only one who won't ally with me is the House of Devils or the House of Exiles.” Lumo tells. The four look at him in shock as to his adventures. The doctor opens the door.

“I would tell more stories but let’s hear what she has to say.”He says, pointing at the doctor.

“Thank you Lumo, everything checks out, by the way, so you’re good to leave. It would be best if you stayed with either Crow or Cayde here for the night, as crow knows hive and Cayde has quicker access to the hospital in case something goes wrong. I’m done here so ill leave you all here while I grab the paperwork for your discharge Lumo” The doctor says before turn back out the door.

“Crow, Yall want some food, im hungry even though I ate the soup,” Lumo says.

“Why don’t we all go to Lunch, ramen place on 3rd?” She says, turning to me.

“Sure, why don’t we!” I say to her, standing up. The doctor comes back in and hands a form to both Lumo and I and we sign them. Lumo gets out of the bed and Nox transmats his armor onto him, the same one that has the original purple ribbons. We all head out, Crow leading the group. It’s nice getting some lunch since I was sitting by his bedside since yesterday when all the shit happened.

Lumo’s Pov.

Crow and I walk next to each other. People stare as such a big group of guardians walk around the city. A little girl runs up to us.

“Up! Just like last time!” She says.

“Hi, Lylia! Where’s your mom? Does she know you ran off?” I say, Picking her up anyways. She points off to the direction of the market. I turn back to the group.

“Yall go on without me, ill take her back,” I tell them, waving them on. I walk towards her mother, who turns to me as well, along with a man beside her.

“Mom” she yells out from atop my shoulders. I giggle a bit at the pureness in children. I set her down and she runs to her mom. I follow behind her and wave hello.

“You’re back!” She says, picking up Lylia.

“Yep, got injured again and so my friend is treating me and a few of us to lunch,” I say. I turn to the man next to Andrea, Lylia’s father most likely.

“You must be her Father, my name is Luminous-3, just call me Lumo,” I say, holding my hand out for him to shake it. He takes it and shakes it.

“Jax Reyes, just call me Jax.” He says. We drop out hands and I check the time.

“I really must be catching up with my friends, nice meeting you Jax. I'll see you later Andrea. And Lylia, don’t get into too much trouble you hear” I say to the three of them. I turn around and go to catch up with my friends. When I catch up with them, food is already being dished out, with my favorite on my spot.

“Thanks, Steve!” I say to the Chef as I sit down. We all sit in silence for a bit as we eat, savoring it. As we finish, Crow gives steve the glimmer for the food and we head back to the tower. We pass by a bunch of different shops, including a jewelry one. I passed by the same one earlier with Cayde and beforehand on another escape out of the tower.

“Hey guy’s, go on ahead without me, I forgot something,” I say to the group, turn back around towards the ramen restaurant. The group heads back to the tower and I turn into the jewelry shop. Inside, I spot a sign for custom necklaces, very expensive at that.

“Welcome to Rutoria’s Jewelry shop, how many I help you?” A woman says from around a corner. She peaks around for the back of the shop and realizes that I am a risen.

“Oh, a guardian!” She says, setting down whatever she was doing and coming into the front of the shop.

“I saw the sign for custom necklaces,” I say simply.

“Oh yes, I can make pretty much anything you might think of. What were you thinking about getting?” She asks.

“I want two necklaces, both with very durable and strong chains, the strongest metal you can find and make a chain out of. One of them I want an Ebony sapphire on in the shape of a spade, and on the other, I want a Blue sapphire on it, in the shape of a club, like from a deck of cards. On the back of the Spade, I want to engrave the words ‘My Ace of Spades’ on it and on the back of the club the words ‘My King of Clubs’” I describe to her. I know exactly what I want from her.

“The best metal I can use is the stuff you exo’s are made of, very durable. The stones and engravings will be no problem. What color would you like the chains? I can do any color” Rutoria asks me. Hmmmmm

“I want them both the brightest white you can make them in, as we both mainly wear dark colors and I want it to stand out,” I tell her, envisioning this necklace.

“That would bring the total up to, 100,000 glimmer. 25k for each stone, so you can get the purest quality stone I can find. 25k total for the engravings, as those stones will be hard to engrave bit I know you want them perfect. And due to the metal, 25k total for each chain. This has to be the most expensive necklaces I've ever made but you need it to be perfect, by the fact that this other person you’re getting it for is another guardian.” She says, getting everything on point. 100k glimmer is a lot but I just transfer it into her account.

“Come back in 3 weeks and they will be done, all I need is a name for the order.” She says.

“Lumo; Is it also fine if one of my friends comes and picks it up, I never know what is going to happen next and I feel like I need my friend to come to get it as I won't be able to,” I say about my gut feeling.

“That is fine, they just need to tell me your name. Remember 3 weeks from now” She says. She hands me a receipt where the product just states necklaces with no exact details about what I am having made. I leave her shop and head back to the tower. Cayde is waiting for me in the courtyard as I reach back to the tower.

“Did you find your thing?” He asks me as I walk over to him.

“You could tell it was an excuse, couldn’t you?” I ask, a bit shy.

“You didn’t pay, and plus you carry everything on you,” He says, pointing out the fatal flaw in my excuse. After a second of silence, he just shrugs his shoulders and gets on with it.

“So, where’d ya go after you left us?” He asks. I just hold up the receipt and let him gawk at it.

“What the fuck Lumo! 100k?!” He asks/yells at me.

“Well yes, they needed to be perfect. I can't even pick them up for 3 weeks so I can focus on the things at hand first.” I explain to him. He just sighs for a second at my reckless spending but then he waves it off.

“You should get some sleep, you seem tired,” He says.

“I feel tired. Wanna walk with me?” I ask him. He nods his head and head to my fireteams apartment. e chat along the way as well. We chat about nothing important really, just small talk. We arrive at my apartment. I turn and look at him.

“Thanks for walking, im gonna go take a nap now,” I say to Cayde.

“It was no problem Lumo, hope you sleep well” He responds. I open the door and head inside, closing it behind me. Its only midday so Speecy and Sam aren’t at home right now. I head upstairs and straight to my room. I take off my armor and just pile it on the floor, my guns with it.

I don’t even bother taking off my undersuit before I faceplant onto my bed, falling asleep almost instantly.


	33. On my way to slay another god

Chapter 30:

Lumo’s Pov

I wake up to a door slamming open downstairs. I lift my head off my pillow and just listen to what is happening, also I don’t wanna open my eyes cause I just got woken up. Hearing the boy’s downstairs I look over at the clock on my bedside. 8 am the next day it says…. Wait the fuck.

Wondering where they’ve been I get out of bed, exchanging my undersuit for shorts and a t-shirt. I open my door and head downstairs.

“Where have you guys been? Its 8 in the morning and I got back here at 3 pm yesterday” I ask them, both curious and concerned.

“We were sent to investigate some fallen things in the Cosmodrome. Turns out your friends Krolis and Zevkis were also investigating the same thing. The house of devils is planning something but we don’t know what. Guardians aren't allowed in the area they have been spotted in so we can't do a thing about it” They explain to me, which makes a lot of sense.

“That makes sense. But why aren’t Risen allowed in the area they’ve been spotted? How were they spotted if we aren’t allowed in?” I ask, knowing they know more than me on some of these topics.

“The Vanguard deems it too dangerous from an event well before even us. They have someone in there that it's only them in there” Speecy explains to me. Nox gets a message then.

‘We found the secret to killing Oryx, but you ain’t gonna like it. Meeting in 30 with the vanguard’ it says from Crow.

“Well, boys I gotta go take a shower so yalls can wait. I got a meeting in 30” I say, heading back upstairs. I stop at my room and grab a towel before heading into the bathroom. I set my towel on the counter and hop into the shower. I take my time in the shower cleaning the grime from the day’s previous. Once I finish I wrap my towel around my waist and head to my room. On my bed is my clean armor and a clean undersuit.

“Thanks, Nox,” I say to my ghost, knowing they did it. I put on my underwear and then my undersuit, zipping it up. I sit down on my bed and put on my armor one at a time, starting with my boots. I leave my helmet off for now.

Heading downstairs I spot my guns on the table, nice, clean, and a new layer of polish.

“Nox you are the best,” I say, thanking my ghost again. Where would I be without them… probably dead.

“No problem Lumo but you might want to hurry, meeting starts in 5,” He says. I holster my handcannon on my side and my sniper on my back. My rocket launcher goes into my inventory as I rush out the door. I jog to the vanguard hall, and turning the corner I see everyone waiting on me.

“Sorry, I slept a lot longer than I would have like to” I explain to them as I get to the table.

“Wait you sleep since you left yesterday?” Cayde asks, a bit concerned.

“Yea, I woke up this morning to Speecy and Sam coming back” I explain.

“Anyways, to the actual topic of this meeting, Crow, Eris, you found out that we need to Kill Oryx,” Ikora says, starting the meeting.

“Well, I went back to the dreadnaught and went to explore the portal. Turns out the only way to get to Oryx is through it, but that’s the problem. You have to be an Ascendant to get through the portal” She explains, Oh no, I know where this is going.

“We need his soul don’t we,” I say, sighing as well.

“Yea, they are doing his death ceremony tonight” She explains.

“Who’s soul?” Zav asks.

“Crota’s,” I say, turning to him.

“The only way we are going to get the soul is if someone went into there alone and got it,” Eris says blatantly. Everyone turns to me.

“Yea I know im going, ill head there right now actually since I know the way there,” I tell them, heading out the room.

“Be careful!” Both Crow and Cayde yell out from behind me as I head to the hangar. I wave to Amanda as I pass her to my ship. Nox transmats me into it and we take off, heading for the moon.

When we get near the Hellmouth we transmat down where the previous raid team landed, in front of the plate. I go and stand on it, following in their footsteps, which mind you were to save me so this is weird…

Anyways, when I bridge forms I cross is and look at the earth for a second before jumping down the hole. At the bottom this time all the lamps are lit and no thrall are coming after me. I follow the lamps to another crossing that has a bridge this time and a large white area across. I cross the bridge and head into the blinding whiteness until I enter Crota’s realm. I follow the directions Nox gives me, but right before I enter a wide area, I activate the cloaking I got from Rasputin. I step out under the green sky follow the stairs down. I walk slowly around ogres and knights until I stand on the plate and activate the already somewhat formed bridge.

Once heading across and avoiding more hive, I end up in the throne room. At the center of the room are two wizards chanting around a black box floating in front of them. I sneak past al the hive there and hold out the object Eris gave me to the box. Something comes out of the box and enters the object, but once it does things go bad. The cloaking fails, and I am shown to the hive around me. Turning around, I run back the way I came. Everything tries to block my path but I use a combination of tethers. Grenades, and sprinting jumping over enemies to escape back to the moon, where Nox transmats me back onto my ship. I sit down and sigh in relief.

“So, who’s joining me in taking down Oryx!” I say into my comms, knowing everyone was waiting for me.

“I would say your fireteam, but that object can only let one person pass into Oryx’s area,” Eris says, giving me the bad news.

“Well then, let me at least get prepared and also talk to Krolis before I go, Tower eta in 3,” I say to the call before ending it.

“Nox, call Krolis,” I ask of my ghost.

“Child? What you need?” Krolis says when he picks up the call.

“What do you know of the Hive?” I ask him. Someone, who I am guessing is Zeviks, overhears my question.

“Is that Lumo?” Zeviks says as he walks closer to the mic.

“Hi, Zeviks! What are you doing there?” I ask him. If I was right that they are finally together then Cayde owes me 500 glimmer.

“Oh did Krolis not tell you? We were about to head out!” He says.

“On a date?! Cayde owes me 500 glimmer now!” I shout.

“You bet on us with your boss?” Krolis asks.

“Yep, I wasn’t the only one who saw you two” I explain to them, which they both go silent for a second.

“Back to the conversation, All I know of the hive is that their system is weird, and then you killed the king's son only 9 months ago,” Krolis says, finally answering my question after Zeviks interruption.

“Well the King is in the system and I’m going on a mission to kill him in about an hour, have to get changed before I can go,” I explain to the Kells.

“Will you survive?” Krolis asks, concerned.

“I will this time, you may be needed for the next though, as things might go wrong the 2nd time,” I tell them both.

“I will help in any way I can, just message me before you go the next time,” Krolis asks of me.

“Will do, also Zeviks, I will also message you at the same time, as I want you to watch over Krolis for me,” I ask of the other Kell.

“I will do the best I can,” He says to me.

“That is where I must end this call, for now, I will message you later,” I tell them both and say goodbye before I end the call.

“Well, that took longer than I thought,” I tell Nox as I realize us hovering over the courtyard.

“Well, that’s what happens when you talk to friends.” He says before he transmats me down. I head towards the apartment and pass Cayde talking to Banshee on my way there. I stop and turn to him.

“Hey, Cayde! You owe me 500 glimmer when this is all done!” I yell at him.

“What for?” He asks me.

“I was talking to Krolis and guess who was there?” I say, hinting at the two of them.

“Already?! Damn then, 500 when you get back then” He says as I head off to the apartment. Finally reaching the door, I open it and close it behind me. I can hear both of the boys asleep upstairs. Knowing that I head up the stairs as quietly as I can. I make it to my room without making any noise. I try not to make much noise as I change out of my armor. This time, I go for more of a purple color scheme, with some black as well. Once I put all of this on, I head back downstairs to where I left my weapons. Grabbing those, I head back out the apartment, happy that I didn’t wake the two up. I pass by many people on my way to the courtyard. Some wave and some don’t, I don’t wave back to any of them. Nox transmats me into my ship and we head off back to the dreadnaught.

After a while, we transmat down to the beacon location and follow the footsteps already taken.

We reach the portal, no forbidding this time.

Nothing else either.

I walk up to the portal and it opens, sensing Crota’s soul.

We walk through to another part of the ship. This time, it's in a much different sense.

This both is and isn't the ship at the same time.

I don’t know what to call this, but it isn't a throne world.

I follow the feelings I get, directing me probably to where oryx is.


	34. Finally killing Oryx, or so it seems.

Chapter 31

Lumo’s Pov

“Scans show nothing, not what part of the ship we are in or where Oryx is.” Nox says as he scans the area. Following the only available pathway, I walk. The first corridor I get to has this pit in it, looking over the edge its just full of fog. Not wanting to stall my mission, I look up and head down the next hallway.

“Why are there so many hallways?” I ask of myself, hive structures are weird.

After about 3 more hallways, I finally reach an opening. On the opposite side of the platform is a door, and to both the left and the right is a long and very tall hallway that I cant see the end of. Right in from of me on the top of the stairs is this glowing white ball. As I try to get close it flies down to the middle of the platform, then through the door at the other end. I head down the stairs and a taken hobgoblin appears in the middle of the platform. Taking my hand cannon I aim one solar filled shot at its head and kill it. With its dead two more appear. I avoid the shots from the one on the left as I shoot it in the head, and heading to the hobgoblin on the right I stab it in the face with my knife. I can head the sound of more taken coming on the part of the platform up next to me. I use my triple jump to get up there and instantly hob back down as I spot a taken captain and psions. Running around to the stairs in the front I head back up the, grabbing my sniper rifle off my back. I look down the sights and stabilize my shot as I aim at the captain’s head. One well placed bullet later and I head back towards the door, and to the take psions, as they stand on the other steps heading to the door. Charging my bow I let it go and land the teather in the middle of the group of psions. Nox transmats my rocket launcher into my hands and I take my shot, killing them all. The door finally opens and we head through it, into a room with a portal frame. We head for it, but before we can reach it another translucent thing of Oryx appears.

“You are the last hope of the light? I have taken entire worlds. You are not worth to face me!” it says before disappearing. The portal opens and out comes a large taken centurion. Running behind some rocks to avoid fire, I refill my rocket launcher and peak above the rock, aiming a shot at the cabal. Hitting it in the face with a rocker I launch my second shot at him and hid back behind my rock. Transmatting my rocket launcher back into my inventory I pull out of my handcannon. I charge a few shots up with solar light and pop back over my rock. Withing 2 magazines I finish off the cabal. Out from the portal comes a taken ogre, who starts to shoot at me with his eye. Taking out my sniper I position myself with a good view and fire at the ogre. It only takes a few shots to the eye to take it down. I put my sniper back on my back and stand up. I finally go through the portal and into more hallways.

“Always the hallways” I comment to Nox, who giggles, well as well as a ghost can giggle. We follow the hallways to another large area, like a trench. On the other side is a platform covered in hive. A voice calls out from somewhere in the ship.

“Come to me, weapon of light. I’ll finish what Crota began” Oryx says. The door on the other side opens and the hive go through it. I walk the ledge to a bridge of hive magic, crossing the trench, and heading through the door. I walk around the pole in the center of the room and everything goes dark except for a small white fire on the ground. 

Walking up to it, it goes shooting down a line down a hallway, and up the door, making Ory’s symbol before the door opens. I head through it and spot what seems like Oryx. He absorbs the darkness around him and turns it into wings.

“At last, I will have vengeance!” He says while grabbing his sword. I unholster my handcannon and aim a few well place solar shots at him. Summoning his powers, I can feel my light draining. I take my rocket launcher and aim at him, firing both shots and distracting him. The pull lessens as he teleports to the right side of the room. I use my handcannon to take out the taken thrall he sends to me. Sitting behind a platform for a second I reload my handcannon and bring out my sniper. I peak out to my left and shoot a shot, landing it in his shoulder. I aim and shoot another shot into his head, where it does some damage, but not enough to kill him.

He moves back to the center of the room. Walking up close to him he summons me into a circular room with fog and pillars on the outside.

“Your light will die!” He says, sending more thrall at me. I kill them and he gets mad. He rushes at me with his sword and I shoot a few shots at him before I have to dodge to not get sliced. He shoots up into the air and through the fog before hovering just outside it again. He starts the process all again of sending thrall at me before rushing me again. This time I use my triple jump to avoid it as I take a few shots at him.

This process continues for quite a while… Thrall and him rushing me. I don’t know what the hive like about routines but it gets annoying after some time. Imagine being stuck in a continuous loop of that? That would suck.

One final time he swings his sword at me and I shoot him in the head. The final bullet shutting him down finally. The fog dissipates and I watch as he slams his sword into the center of the circle, and using his powers to take himself? His body floats up as it starts to disintegrate before Oryx laughs and he disappears in a twist of taken magic, leaving me and his sword alone.

“Hey Nox” I start off asking my ghost.

“Yea Lumo?” He says as he appears from his space.

“You know what's coming next right?” I ask him.

“Yea I do, you ready for this?” He asks me.

“Not at all, but everything will be fine in the end, even if it ends up with me where im going to be for three months,” I say to him.

“This sucks, not being able to tell anyone who is coming with us.” He says.

“Yea it does, but it’s gotta happen Nox, or the rest of the future might not play out.” I remind him.

“Yea I know lets head back to the tower now.” He says, transmatting me into my ship and sets a course for the tower.

Eris walks up to the sword.

‘For the first time the whispers are silent, it is done’

She touches the sword and it falls apart, leaving a floating rock of some kind. Eris grabs it.

‘I have accepted my fate, I will not fail’


	35. Oryx can go fuck himself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NO, I haven't abandoned this fic, I just had writer's block. anyways oryx can go and fuck off.

Chapter 32

Lumo’s pov

We land in the tower and head right for the vanguard. Ikora is up on the balcony over the table with a tablet in her hand.

“That was not fun,” I say to the three, startling them out of their conversation. They turn and look at me.

“He’s dead?” Ikora asks.

“He’s in his ascendant plane, and we need a team to go in and really kill him, but for now yea, he won't do any real damage anymore,” I tell them.

“Thank the traveler!” Cayde says, he never liked the hive.

“Anyone, you wish to go with you to kill him?” Zavala asks me.

“My fireteam and Fireteam Oroborous has to go, I've seen it before,” I tell him, which he gives me a look of both confusion then realization as he figures out what I'm talking about.

“I'll get them here by 0800 tomorrow morning, go get some rest,” Ikora says.

“Can I talk to Cayde really quickly?” I ask the others who nod yes. I grab his hand and drag him to a quiet corner near the stairs.

“Can you do something for me?” I ask him, knowing where this is going.

“What you need?” he asks me.

“Three months after tomorrow, Krolis will call for you, listen to him,” I ask of him, a very brave request.

“vague, but sure.” He says, looking at me a bit confused from in front of me.

“Oh yea, don’t be surprised when he asks you to take him into the city,” I say to him, getting up from the wall and starting to head to the stairs, going around Cayde.

“Wait what?!” He yells at me.

“Do you want me in the next fight or not?” I yell back at him from the stairs.

Once I make it to the apartment I open the door and close it behind me. The others are out on a mission right now and I probably won't see them till tomorrow. Putting my guns in the right spot and Nox transmatting my armor off, I get changed into better gear.

“Hey Nox?” I ask my ghost.

“Yea Lumo?” He responds.

“Ever feel like you don’t want to do this anymore? Just quit and live a quiet life in the woods?” I ask of him.

“Yea sometimes I do, but I wouldn’t do it without you,” He tells me.

“Maybe when this is all over we can get a cabin out in the woods,” I tell him.

“I know we both would like that, but it'd have to fit both us and Cayde and you know it,” Nox says jokingly.

“Yea it would” I dwell on the thought of us together, but that won't happen for another few years.

“I say let's go to sleep. It's only 8 at night but we gotta be up at 6” Nox says.

“Good idea” I respond. Nox flashes away and I head upstairs to my room, where I crash into my bed and fall asleep, but not before putting the covers over me.

At 6 am my alarm goes off and I groan, I still have to take a shower and clean my guns. I push the covers off of me and stand up, turning to Nox on my bedside table. I push a finger against his shell, rotating him and waking him up. He blinks a few times before floating up to my face.

“Morning Lumo, I suggest you should start with a shower then work on cleaning your guns and eating something.” He says, and I think the same. Getting rid of my clothes I turn the shower on and get in, cleaning myself as much as I can. Getting out of the shower I put on a clean undersuit and head downstairs. Grabbing an already ready piece of toast I put it in my mouth and sit on the couch. Starting with my hand cannon I take it apart, clean each piece, and making sure that it works nearly flawlessly. After I put it back together and give it a coat of gun polish I set it down on the table and grab my sniper rifle. Doing the same thing I take it apart and clean each piece, making sure nothing is rusting or broken. I give it a layer of matte gun polish and set it down on the sable. Working on my rocket launcher the door opens to Speecy and Sam.

“You know you got an hour before we all have to go,” I say, interrupting their conversation. They both turn and look at me.

“And I know you both need a shower after that mission, yall stink,” I say to them, pointing up the stairs. They both sniff at themselves and head right upstairs to get clean. I finish clean my rocket launcher and give it a layer of gun polish as well. Once that dries I start to put my armor on. For my helmet, I wear the Equitis Shade Cowl. For the chestpiece, it’s the Flowing Vest (CODA). My arms are the Grips Of Exaultation. The legs I chose are the Winterheart Strides. And finally, for the cloak, I chose the Equitis Shade Cloak with the Trials Prestige Ornament on it. Everything I'm wearing has the Carminica shader on it. I don’t know what’s with hunters but a lot of us run black and red, it's very popular. Transmatting my guns into their places I yell out to the other two that I was leaving and that they have 15 minutes to be at the table. Opening the door I head out of the apartment and to the vanguard area. I enjoy the short walk at takes me, the views off the courtyard of the city, and the traveler. Finally reaching the table though, Fireteam Oroborous is already there waiting. They turn to me.

“Hey, yall must be fireteam Ouroboros. Nice to meet you, I’m Lumo” I say to them, walking up to them and holding my hand out for them to shake.

“I’m Dov-64, but I also go by Skitz,” The other hunter beside Cherry says as he shakes my hand. When he lets go, the warlock comes up and shakes my hand.

“And I'm Napoleon-3, but you can call me Tome,” He says. After the introductions, we turn back to the table where Zavala gives us the briefing.

“This is your only chance to stop Oryx, by entering what Eris has told me is the ascendant plane, as his life force is connected to his throne world,” Zavala informs us.

“I will send you all the coordinates to the spot where Crow has found to get into the ascendant plane,” Ikora says.

“Do good, don’t die” Cayde says before they point us in the direction of the courtyard, telling us to get to it. We walk together to the courtyard, to the ships waiting.

“All together guys!” I say as I direct us in a line in front of our ships.

“FOR THE TRAVELER!” I yell out, Putting my fist up.

“FOR THE LIGHT” They follow along. I hear a camera behind us taking a photo as we transmat away. We fly off together, to kill the king. We all transmat into our ships and fly off to the Dreadnaught. We all sit in the call in silence, just thinking to ourselves about what is to come, and the dangers of going up against the king of the hive.

“Hopefully nothing goes wrong,” Says Cherry, the first one to speak.

“If anything, we can overcome it, we’re guardians. We’re not unkillable, but nor are we weak.” Speecy says to the call, right as we spot the dreadnaught.

“Let’s hope nothing happens that’s something we can't overcome,” I say, right as we transmat down into the start of the raid. In the first encounter, we split into 3 teams, 2 on either side and one in the middle, killing enemies for us. One of us on each side goes running for this orb that spawns somewhere on that side, and the other defends them.

“I'll take the left side with Cherry,” I say to the group.

“I'll take right side with Sam,” Speecy says.

“And I guess we’ll be middle,” Skitz says about him and Tome.

“Welp let's get this started,” I say, and we head off to our sides. I grab the relic orb on our side just as sam does for his. As I turn back to head back to the statues, a barrier pops up. Cherry shoots at it until it goes down, then goes back to shooting the taken. Once Sam and I reach the first statue, he counts down from three, and we slam them into the statue together. Once we do that, it starts to glow green with flames, and a noise is heard that seems good, so we split again. Heading back to my side with Cherry, we do it again, grabbing the relic, shooting the barriers and taken, and slamming the relics into the statues.

Once we grab the last relics and slam them into the statue, a portal opens to our left.

“Portals open let's go!” Cherry yells out. We all run into the portal, avoiding the taken that pour out of it and escape to another part of the ship. In front of us is a long hallway, and at the end are three, very large swinging lights that are above what seems to be a very deep pit. We take turns jumping from one lamp to the next, making it across the gap, where we come into a room with a lot of hive ships, not shooting at us just flying around.

“What the fuck” Speecy says, just watching the ships fly around.

“I don’t know, its oryx and his ship,” Tome says.

Cherry, being the weird one of the three, jumps on the ship in front of us, and goes off with it. Watching her with confusion and a bit of ‘what the fuck’, she jumps from the ship to another one, while the first one disappears, and does the same for the 2nd ship. Slowly but surely, she makes it across the gap and onto the next room.

“Fuck it,” I say, jumping onto the ship, and following the same pathway. The others follow me as well and we all jump from ship to ship.

Making it into the next room, we just stare at the ships that continue to fly around. Just dealing with it, we take turns standing on the plates that open the door in the middle that the single ship flies through, and once 4 of us are through, 2 of the others stand on the other plates to let us through.

“Fuck the hive” Cherry comments. After decoding the hive door after the ships we come to a large room with a large portal and 3 pillars.

This, this is when things started to get blurry. Running through this part of the raid was both instinct and choices. I remember standing on a plate, and after a while shooting at something that came out of the portal, but other than that it's very fuzzy. Somethings wrong, and I don’t know what.

“Lumo!” I hear someone yell from my side. I quickly snap my head to the side and find Speecy with his hand on my shoulder.

‘You good?” He askes, looking concerned.

“Yea, I should be. I think I've just been around too much hive magic. I'll just rest when we get home.” I tell him, I turn back to the others and they look a bit concerned as well, but accept my answer. Cherry looks a bit skeptical but turns back to the way we’re heading.

After going through a jumping puzzle we finally make it to the final room, where oryx’s daughters are waiting for us. I shoot at the one on the left and the fuzziness immediately comes back, making me run on pure instinct, with a dark feeling growing in my chest. Even though I know that we killed the sisters, I don’t remember it. They’re dead and it’s a blank in my mind.

While everyone stands behind me near the door forming a plan, I stand in between the platforms that had the sisters on them.

“He’s here,” I say out to the others, not that they really heard me.

“What was that?: Skits asks, everyone turning their heads to me.

“Lumo come join us, we’re making a plan,” Dov says.

“Too late,” I say, staring out to Jupiter.

“What?” Speccy asks me.

I start to walk to the little ball of light at the end of the room. 

“No plan, just instinct,” I say as the ball of light flies out and disappears, and the rumbling starts. I run back to them and everything goes black, not that I can't hear anything. I can feel myself doing things, but it isn't me doing them. It's like looking through my own eyes, being in my own mind, but not being able to stop what’s going on. As I search for the connection I pass by a lot of memories, of everything that’s happened. Once I reach my connection to the light and the traveler, everything makes sense. Just seeing the darkness that’s corrupting it goes to show what I was told.

As I step back from the connection and go back to watching what's going on, I see that I apparently shoot Oryx in the face, sending his body flying at the fake Jupiter. After a few seconds of watching his body drift off, the world starts to shake.

Gaining control back for a few seconds I call out Nox, who gets Eris on the line.

"ERIS PORTAL NOW THE WORLD IS FALLING APART!" I yell at her. A portal appears at the end of the room and I thank Eris.

"Guys! portal, go now!" I say, shouting at the others right before I fall back into my mind. Fighting with the darkness, I force my body to run into the portal before it takes over me.

And through my connection to Nox, he lands next to my body on the other side.

Eris's pov.

I can hear as my comms suddenly come online.

"Eris portal now! the world is falling apart around us!" Luminous yells from the other side. Using my magic I open a portal to the courtyard and I feel as they all come through it. Cayde tries to come up to me as I'm holding it open and I just glare at him, warning him not to mess with me at this moment. The last person comes through, with a lot more corruption and a lot less life than I expected and a ghost follows right behind with the same problem. I close the portal.

"Now, with me!" I say to Cayde, turning around and immediately speed walking to the stairs and to the courtyard, where fireteam Oroboborous is standing over him, and his friends are sitting down next to him, shouting his name.

“Guy’s stop!” Cayde yells out for me, as they all turn to me. I lean down and put my hand on his head, fealing for his soul and his connection, very corrupted, but ok.

“He will be fine,” I say to the group.

"Is he gonna wake up?" Atorias asks.

"He will give him time. For now, I will take him to the infirmary and Cayde will come with me. You five go to Ikora and Zavala" I say to the group, picking up the Exo and walking away. Cayde grabs his ghost and follows.

As I open the doors to the infirmary a nurse sees me and brings out a stretcher.

"What happened," The nurse asks me.

"He's in a coma and will be for a while," I tell him, which he looks surprised at, Cayde too.

"Just keep him alive and well and everything will be fine," I tell him before walking away. Cayde staying to talk with the nurse.


End file.
